Secretas Confesiones
by Ritzud Alid
Summary: ¡CAPITULO FINAL ARRIBA!
1. Secretas Confesiones

Hola a Todos!! Bienvenidos!!

Ya hace tiempo lo había publicado este fic en otras páginas, no recuerdo haberle puesto un titulo alguno y hoy tuve que ponerle uno. .

Quiero compartirles que fue mi primer fic. Cuando por fin me animé a escribir resultó la historia que está a continuación. Ya no es muy de mi agrado. Por ser el primero salió algo disparatada ya que para mi gusto pasando el 3 capitulo empieza la historia que les tengo por compartir.

Espero y sea de su agrado ^ ^

Pienso respetar tiempo de espacios entre cada capitulo, comienzo publicando los 3 primeros de un jalón y luego cada término de tiempo publicaré los capítulos siguientes esto es para no publicarlos todos en un solo jalón.

//Mucha escritura de repente de flojera.

Nota:

- si no les parece o no es de su agrado Por favor…. sólo díganlo y no la continuo..

----------------------------------------------------------

"**Hao e Yoh se encontraban atrapados en un edificio"**

**Primera Parte "Secretas Confesiones"**

- ¡ Maldición!!... – gritó el shaman de audífonos naranja, apoyándose pesadamente en la puerta. - ¡Cómo rayos nos metimos en éste lugar!

El shaman dueño del espíritu del fuego, se dejó caer, sentandose cerca de su hermano casi sin notarlo.

- Maldíta Sea..... – fue lo único que susurró Hao, mientras apretaba sus manos con rabia. Su gemelo Yoh, lo odiaba rotundamente en ese mismo instante y lo peor, es que no tenía controlada la situación, como la ha tenido siempre en otras ocasiones.

- ¡¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?!..... Estoy atrapado en un edificio que está a punto de inundarse, encerrado JUNTO A MI PEOR ENEMIGO.. HAO!!!. –se levanta Yoh enojado al tiempo que continuaba – Todo está inundado!!, Absolutamente TODO!!! Así que no puedo bajar por la ventana, porque las calles están inundadas!!!..... y lo peor….. es que aún sigue lloviendo ese líquido transparente!!!.….. ¡¡¡¡ TODO ES TU CULPA HAO!!!!

- Mi culpa??!! - Se dirigió a Yoh incorporándose a su altura inmediatamente con un semblante de completa desaprobación. Éste al ver la fuerza y el coraje con que Hao se dirigía a él, dio un ligero paso atrás sin poder decir nada. Hao reanudo su discurso inmediatamente: - ¡¡No es mi culpa que los estúpidos de tus amigos se hayan ido hacia el río!!! …. Yo solo queme Todo!!!!.

- ¡¡Eres!!... Eres!!!...... Eres un completo idiota Hao Asakura!!!!!

Hao le respodió con un puñetazo directo a su rostro enfurecido con tal fuerza, que su hermano menor cayó al suelo un poco desconcertado y confuso. Yoh tocó suavemente su mejilla golpeada; dirigió sus ojos ante el mayor de los Asakura con absoluto rencor. Ambos muchachos quedaron en silencio un par de minutos….. El menor giró su rostro intentantando no lidiar con el denso ambiente que ambos habían provocado. Su semblante molesto, cambió subditamente a una expresión sin aliento y desconsuelo; sus emociones parecían traicionarlo; sintió un completo vacío en su pecho y un dolor-vacío que se revolvía en su estómago, cada vez más agudo y cada vez, a su vez, punzante. Un pensamiento fugaz, y todo cambió; desde su interior emanaban deseos profundos de romperse al llanto. Aquella situación le parecía algo extraña, llorar por ninguna razón aparente ante alguien con quien no le gustaría verse así en un momento inoportuno. Era una verdadera Ironía; sin embargo ahí estaba; tendido en el suelo mientras era observado en cada moviemento por el indiscutible HAO ASAKURA. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, robandole afanosamente la vista al empañarse por ellas tan rápido como su garganta se iba anudando, pareciendo que se tratase a una cuerda; lo menos que querría en ese momento, era romperse al llanto. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente en un intento de impedir el paso de sus lágrimas. El nudo lo ahogaba, le era casi insorportable seguir intentando guardarse aquello para sí. Sabía que necesitaba hacer algo rápido; estaba seguro que su hermano leía sus movimientos, sus expresiones o peor aún, sus pensamientos y emociones. ¿Qué podía hacer para que todo aquello por lo que pasaba Yoh, pasara por desapercibido?. –"Que coraje" pensó …– Maldito seas Hao!!!- Gritó con sus puños y ojos presionados con fuerza. Sabía que eso no lo haría sentirse mejor, y sobre todo; sabía que no haría sentir mal a Hao ni mucho menos provocaría su arrepentimiento o una suplica por perdón. Yoh conocía perfectamente a su hermano y él mas que nadie, sabía que ni aunque utilizara todos los métodos posibles a su alcance, le resultaría en vano lograr todo aquello. – Eres de lo peor!!! – insistió afanosamente.

- je.. con que lo peor eh?? – mensionó el mayor burlescamente a sus comentarios.

- Por qué Hao???!!! Por qué???!!! – gritó sin prestarle atención al de cabellos largos.

- ¬ ¬…

- Eres un bastardo!!! UN baka!!!

- ¬ ¬…

- Te odio!!!… eres un ser sin sentimientos!!!

- u _ u……

- Jamás lo entenderás!!!– insistió desconsolado.

- u\ _ /u……

- No sé por que existes!!!- gritó una vez mas.

- Me estas irritando Yoh!! ¬ \ /¬ .. – Mensionó ya molesto.

- Muerete!!! – repondió.

- Si no vas a decir algo cuerente. CALLATE!!!

- Cu- Cuerente?? – contesto Yoh intentando mantener la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

- ¬ \ /¬ ..

- Demonios!! – mensionó para sí el menor, intentando contenerse un poco más.

- ¬ \ /¬ .. Espero ya no oir uno más de tus lloriqueos.- mensionó el mayor en plan de CERO TOLERANCIA.

- Lloriqueos??? – pregunto Yoh con asombro – Cómo puedes dicerme eso?? NO estoy llorando!! – replicó el menor.

- Así es Yoh… A lo que haces tú, se le llama lloriqueos. Eeres taaan infantil.. – Menciono burlescamente en tono meloso.

- Entonces… qué es lo que debo hacer según tú?!!.. Díme!!, como es que debo actuar o llamarte?, Acaso.. acaso..

- Por esas cosas no hay de que preocuparte… - interrumpió el mayor tranquilamente dejando en asombro al de audífonos.

- ……..

- Llámame HAO.. – mencionó divertido– … Trátame con respeto; Eso es lo que debes hacer. Empieza por servirle a tu hermano mayor, brindandole tu alma para cumplir con sus objetivos. El resto ..

- Callate!!! Callate!!! Eres un SINICO!!! - gritó Yoh con enfado.

- Para nada.. – mensionó burlezcamente.

- Mataste a Lyserg !!!!.... –Reclamó con dolor.

- Y????

- …. !! ….como que "Y".. Eres un Maldito Hao Asakura!!! … ¡¡Eres cruel y despiadado!!!..... ¡¡¡No tienes corazón!!!..... – rebatió con palabras cargadas de furia, mientras que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos negros.

- No tenía opción - Fue lo único que mencionó en su defensa.

- que no tenías opción??? – mencionó el menor con disguto. – Cómo puedes decirme simplemente eso??, ¿Por qué no puedes decirme po- …–que .. tu… lo hiciste? – pregunto quebrantandose su garganta, mientras se escapaba un poco de su llanto.

- …………. – Hao permanceció en silencio. Se suponía que "NO" debería darle mucha importancia a su pequeño show ridículo que estaba presenciando. Sin embargo, viendo la situación en que se encontraba su pequeño hermano podía ver perfectamente cúanto estaba desgarrandose por dentro; necesitaba ayudarlo; no soportaba verlo así, le dolía hacerlo. - "qué ridiculo" – pensó -"NO le prestes atención"- se esforzó en ello - "pero… él sufre… por mi culpa!!" –se culpó así mismo- "Maldito Lyserg!! Y yo que pesé que …." – exhaló aire fuertemente de sus pulmones – "que debo hacer Yoh? Dimelo?" – le pregunto a su hermano mentalmente en espera de una respuesta a sus pensamientos. – " como puedo acercarme a ti??" – volvió a cuestionar.

– Yo…. – rompió el silencio el mayor .

- Tu qué Hao?!!! – contestó con enfado el menor, esperaba una respuesta superflúa, cosa que puso de nervos al de cabellera larga..

- ¡¡¡Claro que no tenía opción Yoh!!! – comentó al fin sin darle mucha importancia a su respuesta

- Si … claro.. – mencionó con disgusto, desviando su mirada mientras hablaba.

- Deberías tomar las cosas con calma her-ma-ni-tooo, el que yo haya matado a Lyser, no significa que debas amargarte la existencia a causa de ello. El mundo sigue su curso, la vida sigue aquí!!. Lyserg; … Lyserg era un ser diminuto que no valía la pena que formara parte de este hermoso paisaje!!!!.... por eso me deshice de él!!!! …

- Y nada más por eso te desisíste de el?.. nada más por que no lo consideraste parte de todo esto?!!!..

- Así es mi hermano.. veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo…

- Hermano has dicho??.. yo no consideraré por hermano a un ser de sangre fria que no duda en matar a un ser querido. Alguien que hiere sin razón y Odia todo a su alrededor. Alguien que no conoce el amor y el significado de la amistad. !!

- Claro que lo conozco!!

- Por supuesto que no!!! Te engañas a ti mismo!!!

- Callate!!, no tienes ni un derecho!!!

- Ja.. como quieras Hao, pero eres evidente al matar a mi amigo Lyserg. Que otra prueba quieres oirme!!! No sí.. eres un santo.

- ¬¬ Que estúpido.. cualquiera pude cometer errores.

- Un error que le quitó la vida a mi amigo.. Era mi AMIGO!!!

- Y a mi qué?!!! … Él te amaba!!!!.... Y yo no podía darme el lujo de permitirle eso!!!.... Porque yo…. –Inmediatamente abrió enormemente los ojos; se dio cuenta del error que había cometido; su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras volvía abrir su voca para disfrazarlo un poco diciendo - No tiene caso discutir sobre éste tema… Aún eres un niño… te falta mucho por crecer….

- Cómo??- Mencióno al percatarse de lo dicho recientemente. Yoh apenas y pudo captar el ultimo comentario; el recuerdo Lyserg lo mantenía fuera de sí – Me llamas niño?? –cuestionó confuso mientras intentaba encontrarle un sentido a todo aquel drama – pero Si tengo la misma edad que tu!! .. Además.. – mencionó - El inmaduro a quí es otro… al parecer no tienes idea de lo niño que tu eres blablablabla…….. - Hao respiró profundo, Yoh no se percato de lo que había dicho, era un alivio para él. No obtante, tenía que buscar una solución rápida que ayude a olvidar ese sentimiento negativo al menor.

- Déjate de lamentos y de tanta palabrería y busquemos una salida ¿Quieres? - Le dijo con una falsa brusquedad. Al parecer las palabras de Yoh valían un pepino para su hermano.

- Así que jamás entenderás la situación- mencionó con resignación el menor con su semblante oculto. Hao realmente era frío de corazón y mas duro que una piedra.

- Ya dejate de tonterías Yoh!!! Ahorrate tus palabras y tu saliva, conmigo no tienen efectos. – Mencionó el mayor sientiendose por ello algo estúpido, Hao sabía perfectamente que ésta situación por la que pasaban era más culpa suya que de ningun otro shaman que siempre acompañan a su hermano. Realmente Hao era responsable de lo que ocurría; su hermano estaba en todo en su derecho de culparlo y gritarle hasta el cansancio - (bueno, no es de todo cierto; esto es sólo parte del dramaticismo de Hao ¿Qué le grite hasta el cansancio? Perdón pero dudo que Hao sepa que es eso) - lo peor es que no podía ayudarlo. Los ojos de Yoh sólo hablaban de tristeza y le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón verlo así. Pero aun así, Yoh no se cansaba de repetirle a su hermano "TE ODIO HAO".

El mayor de los Asakura se acercó a la ventana con falsa indiferencia; la abrío lentamente mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores en busca de algo que les puediera ser de utilidad mientras permitía que las gotas de lluvia comenzaran a mojar la habitación.

- ¿¿Estás loco??... ¿Quién te da el derecho de abrir la ventana?.... ¿Qué no te das cuenta que mojarás ésta habitación también? – le gritó Yoh desesperado.

- Yoh!! … Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes…. ¡Mira!.. ¡Una escalera de incendios!!.. – Dijo Hao señalando una escalera un tanto apartada de la ventana que llevaba a la cima del edificio. – Será mejor que subamos, ya que ésta habitación se ha empezado a inundar.

Yoh miró la puerta de la habitación. Por debajo había empezado a colarse el agua.

- Y cómo le haremos para subir??... La escalera esta muy apartada….

- Con esto.. – Dijo muy divertido el mayor, señalando el cinturón de su hermanito.

- No!!!!!...... ni se te ocurra!!!!.... – Dijo Yoh sonrojándose.

- Vamos!!!.... No seas tímido!!... sólo es un cinto!!!! - alegó en su defensa.

- claro.. Y por que yo??? Acaso no puedes utilizar el tuyo???

- Eso no sería divertido…

- Divertido?! – Exclamo aterrorizado.

Hao se le acercó a Yoh e intentó sacarle el cinturón del pantalón, pero como era de esperarse, su hermano lo evadía a cualquier costo; corría con el afán de que no se le acercara aquel loco que tenía por hermano. Aún a pesar de los esfuerzo de Yoh, para su hermano mayor eso no era obstáculo. Pareciese que ambos gemelos hubieran empezado el juego de los encantados; Yoh no dejaba de leer sus movimientos, ni Hao dejaba de leer los suyos. Ambos estaban decididos a ganar.

El mayor deseaba evitar cualquier esfuerzo posible, pues no deseaba fatigarse mucho con aquel jueguito de niños; era ridículo, pero él no perdería, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría bien!!; cuidaba que se mantuviera un tanto alejado de las puertas para evitar el posible escape del menor, buscando una estrategia que lo llevara seguro a su triunfo.

El joven del espíritu del fuego, se encontraba sobre una de las 2 camas de la habitación, la segunda pegada a la puerta de salida de la habitación, a su derecha se encontraba esa puerta de salida y a su izquierda la puerta de ingreso al baño; en frente de él se encontraba la ventana de la habitación que permitía ver el exterior, y un poco mas a su izquierda y enfrente de él se encontraba Yoh…, Hao tenía toda posibilidad de ganar si lograba acorralarlo en una de las esquinas, quitándole la posibilidad de que llegue primero alguna de las puertas.

Al tiempo que Yoh se movía, Hao también lo hacía. Hubo un pequeño tiempo sin movimiento alguno; ni el aire, ni la brisa y ni las gotas de lluvia eran capaces de interrumpir aquella pequeña lucha de gemelos; todo radicaba que lo que viniera a continuación sería el último movimiento; sólo habría que esperar una señal. La señal del triunfo –(se refiere…a cualquier distracción de su oponente).

Sin previo aviso, Hao se le deja ir a una gran velocidad que toma por sorpresa al pequeño, provocándole la imposibilidad de correr con libertad, y llevando así su magnífico plan…

"Lo había logrado!! Hao tenía la victoria!!.. …."

En pasos pequeños y pausados…. el mayor se iba acercando más y mas a Yoh. Disfrutaba el rol que había tomado en cuestión de segundos; su pobre hermano estaba hábilmente acorralado y sin duda alguna, no había posibilidad de escape; disfrutó cada una de sus expresiones y disfrutó más aún el contemplar a su hermano pegado completamente en aquel rincón de la pared….

- Hey!!! ….. Qué haces!!!..... Nooo!!!!.... espera!!!!..... No te acerques!!! Para!!!!..... Para!!! …. No me toques!!!.. Hao no!!!.. Para Hao Por favor!!!!.... Nooo!!!!... Suéltame!!!... Haooooooo!!!!!! - Gritaba Yoh con excesperación viéndosele muy tembloroso y sonrojado. Sentir las manos de su hermano en su cintura, lo hacían ponerse nervioso.

- Acaso estas pensando en que yo podría hacerte algo realmente malo, mi pequeño hermano? - Preguntó Hao con una ceja alzada muy seductoramente mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por el cuero de su cinturon.

- Hai - Susurró Yoh ligeramente, dejando que su hermano concluyera con su labor.

- Listo – Comentó Hao cuando por fin le sacó el cinturón, el cuál Yoh se apretaba fuertemente sus pantalones totalmente avergonzado. Actitud que hizo que Hao sonriera divertido. – Ven!! Ayúdame Yoh…. - Yoh se acercó a Hao un poco nervioso. - ¡Que no te voy a hacer nada! – Exclamó Hao, notando el nerviosismo de su hermano. – Lo único que quiero, es que te pares en el marco de la ventana y trates de amarrar tu cinturón a la escalera de incendios.

- ¿Qué? …. ¿Estás Loco???? …. Si me paro ahí, me caeré !!!!

- Te sostendré tonto!!! ¬ ¬

- Supongo que no tengo otra opción - bufó Yoh.

Se paró lentamente en el marco de la ventana un poco asustado, no quería hacerlo, estaba muy nervioso, pero continuó con el trabajo que le habían asignado. Cuando volvió a sentir las tibias manos de su hermano en su cintura, un extraño calor invadió todo su cuerpo y casi le impedía el respirar.

- No te dejaré caer Yoh… - Le susurró Hao para tranquilizarlo, y por increíble que parezca, logró hacerlo. - ¿Amarraste el cinturón a la escalera?

- Espera… solo un poco.. mmm… ya...

- Bien.

Hao también se paró en el marco de la ventana aferrándose a su hermano, haciendo que ambos quedaran horriblemente cerca. Yoh jadeó al sentirse piel contra piel con su gemelo, sintiendo como el nerviosismo corría por su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces?!!

- Salta!!! …. – Ordenó Hao.

- ¿¡¡Qué has dicho!!???...

- Que saltes para poder llegar a la escalera… ¡¡¡Salta!!! …. ¡¡¡Es una Orden!!! …. ¡¡¡Confía en mí!!!!

Yoh tragó saliva para llenarse de valor; mientras que Hao abrazó más fuerte a su hermano borrando toda posibilidad de caerse. Saltó y comenzó a sentir las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre su cuerpo..... Al sentir el hierro de la escalera contra su piel, se aferró rápidamente a él con una mano y con la otra soltó lentamente el cinturón y aferrarse a la escalera y no caer. Aun sentía el peso de su hermano y sobre todo, aún sentía su calor. No podía caer; simplemente no podía.  
Comenzó a subir a duras apenas, cuando sintió que el peso de su hermano había desaparecido, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Miró asustado hacia abajo y descubrió, que su hermano había comenzado a subir por su propia cuenta. Al verlo ahí debajo de él, solo dio un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio. Su hermano se encontraba bien.

- ¿Qué estas esperando Yoh?... ¡Apresúrate!! – le gritó el mayor.

- Si.. lo sé. – bufó el menor.

Comenzó a llover más fuerte. Yoh se apresuró a subir hasta que ambos llegaron hasta el último piso, inmediatamente, Yoh comenzó a buscar con la mirada una ventana por donde entrar.

- ¿Porqué te detienes? - Preguntó Hao un poco molesto.

- ¡La maldita ventana!! … No se abre!!!! - Explicó Yoh mientras trataba abrir una ventana trabada. - ¡¡Espera!! … Creo que la estoy abriendo!! … AAAAAhhhh!!!.

Hao vio perplejo como su hermano caía pesadamente a la habitación por la ventana.

- ¡¡¡¿Pero qué rayos haces Yoh?!!! .. ¿No vez que… AAAhhh!!!! … - Hao cayó bruscamente sobre Yoh. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras.

Yoh gimió al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano caer sobre el suyo. Trató de moverse, pero no podía; entonces, sintió su corazón latir sobre el suyo a la vez que sentía su calido cuerpo, pronto comenzó a sentir una emoción, un impulso, un deseo fuera de lo normal. Quería besarlo y sentir esos labios que lo provocaban. Su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón; se hicieron mas y más rápidos, y su deseo también lo fue.. Por otro lado, Hao se encontraba ausente, observando cada detalle de la situación en la que se veía envuelto. Tomar su cuerpo y disfrutar de sus labios le resultaba exitoso, la posición en la que se encontraba se lo favorecía. A pesar de sus deseos; su mente y su conciencia le impedían que se llevara acabo aquella acción. Estaba perplejo en sus pensamientos. Pensó mucho en su hermano; ya era bastante lo que lo ha hecho pasar con sus caprichos, como para ahora salirle con eso; de seguro, Yoh se sentiría mucho más inseguro permaneciendo a lado de él mientras esperaban que la lluvia pasara. No podría, simplemente no podría hacerlo.  
El tiempo ya no transcurría, habían permanecido así por varios minutos, más sin embargo, para ellos no fue más que un segundo. Al tiempo que por fin regresaron de aquel trance en la que se encontraban ambos niños; inmediatamente, el mayor se separó de él bruscamente.

- Gomen… Otouto-chan…. –Se disculpó por primera vez con su hermano al tiempo que le ayudaba a pararse. Yoh estaba muy asombrado;

- "Otouto-chan?"

- ¿Qué te pasa?... Estás como camarón.. ¬ ¬ – Comentó Hao con una ceja alzada.

- Esto… ammm… jijiji.. no es nada…

Luego, luego Yoh se puso a buscar un interruptor para poder prender la luz de la habitación con el fin de ya no ser más visto por su hermano, estaba bastante sonrojado a su parecer. Hao por su parte, cerró la ventana. – Parece que no va a dejar de llover por un buen tiempo!!!. – Miró a su hermano que se encontraba sentado en una cama de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y con el sonrojo todavía tapizado en sus mejillas.

- Yoh… ¡Vas a empapar la cama! ¬ ¬ ….. – comentó Hao señalando la pequeña mancha de humedad que estaba en la cama, producto del agua de los cabellos del menor.

- ¿Eh?.... Es verdad…. – Miró a su hermano que estaba entrando al baño de la habitación. - ¿Qué haces Hao?

- Ten - Hao le tiró una toalla a su gemelo. Éste la miró un poco desconcentrado, pero luego enloso una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al mayor, secándose el pelo con ella. Hao tomó otra y comenzó a secarse su largo pelo castaño, mientras se sentaba a un lado del menor.

- Y bien…. ¿Por qué mataste a Lyserg, Hao? - Preguntó Yoh con una voz vaga.

- ¡¿Ya vas a empezar Yoh?! …

- Dímelo!!!.

- Porque se me pegó la gana…. – respondió Hao con los ojos cerrados.

- Te odio Hao!!! - gritó Yoh mirando el piso. - ¡Nunca tienes una verdadera razón!!!... ¡Ni una explicación lógica!!!.... Sólo matas porque se te pega tu gana!!! …. ¡Qué simple eres!... TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!!!

- Um… pero que voluble eres…. A ratos estás muy mono y ha ratos como demonio…. Eres muy extraño Otouto-chan.

- ¡No me digas así!... No tienes derecho!!!!... TE ODIO DEMASIADO !!....

- Ai Shitteru….

- ¿Cómo… ? … ¿Cómo has dicho???.... - Preguntó Yoh asombrado apartando su mirada del suelo para ver a su hermano. Él se encontraba parado frente a él, mirándolo con un fuerte color carmín cubriéndole las mejillas; Hao no soporto mirar esos ojos negros y los evadió de inmediato.. No deseaba continuar con esto.

- Otra vez evitarás mis preguntas?!!!!... ¿Acaso no eres tan valiente como dices ser?? … Hablas y luego te arrepientes de lo que dices.. ¡Voltea!... ¡Te estoy hablando!!! …. ¡¡Eres un …

Hao giró su rostro clavando sus ojos directo a los suyos, haciendo que éste callara; estaba seguro de lo que sentía en ese mismo momento; mas sin embargo, temía como reaccionara Yoh. Sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, así que prosiguió diciendo:

- ……… Te.. te Amo Yoh …… Me ….. Me enamore de Ti …. Te necesito .. Tu... – Hao se encontraba muy nervioso. Era la primera vez que se le confesaba a alguien. Se detuvo a respirar… sonrió tristemente y continuó con mayor seguridad - Realmente estoy enamorado de ti Yoh … me gustas mucho!!! … no puedo evitar sentirme así… Se que no es correcto sentir lo que siento por ti.. porque… porque… YO soy un hombre!!, y enzima de ello… Soy Tú hermano!!! Tú otra mitad!!! …. Sin embargo.. yo ….yo!!!… ….- exhaló aire que lo ahogaba y continuó - Jeje…. Lyserg?? …. Yo maté a Lyserg por eso.. Él te amaba!!! Y siempre estaba junto a ti!!… y yo… - cerró sus ojos con ganas de llorar- ¡¡¡YO ME MORÍA DE CELOS!!!!. Porque.. Yoh yo.. Puedo manejar el destino a mi antojo!!! … Jugar con el Tiempo!!! ….. Y quitar todo obstáculo de mi camino!!!! Pero …. NO ESTA EN MIS MANOS LO QUE DICTA TU CORA..… -- Hao sintió cómo los dulces labios de Yoh se unían a los suyos precipitadamente. Abrió los ojos asombrado al ver a su hermano besándolo con los ojos cerrados, simplemente no lo podía creer. Permitiéndose llevar por el momento y teniendo el deseo de besarlo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a disfrutar aquellos labios que se unían a los suyos, explorando cada detalle de la boca de su Yoh y el exquisito sabor a melocotón de esos labios tan deseados.

sin embargo, no tardo en apartarse de aquellos labios...

- ¿Qué haces? … ¡No debes Yoh!.. – le decía Hao a su hermano mientras lo apartaba de él, esperando respuesta de su parte.

- Realmente… no sé que decirte al respecto, de lo que me acabas de decir.... me tienes sorprendido!!… pero… de lo que sí puedo hablarte es de mis sentimientos… y sabes?! ... tú a mí me gustas Hao!! … Yo..

- No es cierto!!!! …no es cierto!! ... Mientes!!! - le Gritó arrebatándole las palabras y continuó diciendo fríamente - Tu me odias Yoh!!! … lo sé… no has dejado de repetirlo a cada instante, en cada momento que he intentado hacercarme a tí!!.. - confesó al borde del llanto.

- Pues te mentí!!.. te mentí Hao!!! … no quería que te percataras de mis verdaderos sentimientos!!!!! Que no entiendes??!!!!... No quería que me lastimaras!!!.. - De sus ojos salieron lágrimas que se veían correr por las mejillas del pequeño. – No te miento!!!.. ¿Qué ganaría con hacerlo, eh?... .. por favor…. confía en mí, yo te….. – Hao volvió a besarlo, escapándosele una pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla sonrojada. Sentía como su cuerpo era totalmente invadido por aquel sentimiento que ambos compartían. Era evidente que Yoh también correspondía a ese amor que había mantenido en secreto desde hace tiempo, y que ambos deseaban amarse y disfrutar de ese placer de sentirse imposible que aquella noche pararan aquellos hermanos. Sus destinos era entregarse por completos.  
Hao comenzó por deslizarle esa playera blanca que cubría el pecho de su querido Yoh, la deslizo de tal manera que pronto la despojo de ella; su pecho y su espalda estaban totalmente descubiertos y sus manos pronto comenzaron a juguetear, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amado, provocando el sonrojo del menor. Yoh por su parte, comenzó a apartar aquella capa que envolvía el pecho de su gemelo. Posó sus tibias manos por su cintura desnuda y comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello. Ya había comenzado Hao a desabrochar el pantalón del menor, deseando dejarlo completamente desnudo y así poder descubrir cada detalle oculto de su esbéltico cuerpo….

- Así que ésta era la verdadera intención de sacarme el cinturón.. Eh?? – Preguntó divertido Yoh en su susurro.

- Hai - Le respondió Hao al tiempo que depositaba otro beso en los labios de aquel shaman y conduciendo poco a poco sus cuerpos sobre aquella cama en donde pronto viajarían en un mundo donde solo existiría el Amor.

….. Aquella noche…..

…… Dos Almas se unieron….

….. Para Vivir…

…. La Esencia Pura Del Amor.


	2. Juegos de Amor

**Segunda Parte "Juegos de Amor"**

Suaves rayos de luz cayeron en la habitación aquella mañana. Yoh ronroneó suavemente al tiempo en que se movía, Sintiendo sus fragancias combinadas… sus castaños cabellos mezclados… y sus corazones al unísono...

Se encontraba sobre su hermano, protegido por un brazo…. Besó delicadamente su pecho, inclinándose para poder mirar dulcemente el rostro de su novio.

- Es hora de despertarse - Le susurró Yoh al oído.

- Mmm…. Es muy temprano!!..... – pronunció mientras aun seguía durmiendo.

- Lo sé …. Ji ji ji ji …… Eres más dormilón que yo Hao-chan…

- No me digas así – dijo abriendo un ojo un poco molesto - ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé.... ¿Por qué no te puedo decir así?... Tú también me llamas así – Yoh hizo un gracioso puchero.

- Bien…. Pues… por …. Vales, dime como quieras…

- Jeje, Arigatô ^ ^

- Otouto-chan…. ¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste? – Preguntó Hao mientras acariciaba sus cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué cosa?... ¿Qué cosa dije?

- ¡Que me amabas! … ¡Que no te irías nunca!

- Por supuesto que sí… de no serlo así, no estaría aquí a tu lado. ¿No lo crees? - Yoh se echó a reír - Te pones muy sentimental, Hao-chan.

- ¿Es que acaso no te gusto cuando me pongo así?

- No es eso, tontin. A mi me gustas cuando te pones lujurioso, cuando te pones tierno, hasta cuando te pones idiota. – Depositando Yoh un tierno beso en los labios de Hao a la vez que sonreía.

- ……….

- Hao… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahorita?

- mmmmmm… Yo voy a bañarme y después me voy a vestir; también deberías de hacer lo mismo Yoh…

- No Hao... No quiero levantarme aun!!... – dijo Yoh un poco disgustado mientras se chiqueaba.

- mmm… pero ¡qué perezoso eres Yoh!. Je je tu eres más flojo que yo!!!

- Es que… ¡Estoy muy a gusto!... no quiero que esto termine.. Siento que… que ya no volveré estar en tus brazos.. y tengo miedo.. mucho miedo de perderte Hao-chan.

- Eso NO sucederá!!… no digas eso… No lo permitiré!! …. ¡Ven! ¡Anda!.. ¡Levántate!... – Yoh se levantó abrazando a su hermano - jeje… así me gusta… y bien?, ¿Quién se baña primero?.

- Tú!! ^ u^

- Yo??.... Bueno … Esta bien; entonces.. no tardaré.

- Eso quiero ver, he? ^ ^

- ^ u^

Hao se dirigió al baño y de inmediato se quitó la toalla que envolvía parte de su esbéltico cuerpo; se percató de que había un jacúsi muy aparte a la regadera como si se tratara de una piscina. No dudo ni un segundo en abrir la llave para que se empezara a llenar y mientras se llenaba, Hao se paró frente a la regadera, abriendo la llave de paso de agua fría, dando un suspiro al sentir como el agua fría comenzaba a deslizarse por su cuerpo, No deseaba abrir la otra llave, quería simplemente disfrutar de un baño placentero. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por su cara, luego por sus cabellos hasta llegar a la nuca de su cabeza; mantenía un ritmo en su respiración y poco a poco deslizaba sus cálidas manos lentamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, tocó su cintura y las deslizó suavemente por su abdomen, comenzando después a jugar con su largo pelo; quedando así, completamente mojado con el agua que lo envolvía.  
No obstante, fuera del baño se encontraba Yoh; ya había terminado de tender la cama en la que habían dormido la noche anterior y se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas de ella. Recordaba que, afuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban, lo estaban esperando sus más queridos amigos. No pudo evitar que el temor lo invadiera de nuevo, sentía que realmente el tiempo a lado de su novio acababa; y que sólo sería cuestión de segundos para volver a perderlo. Por su mente, no dejaban de desfilar un sin número de razones por la cual tenía que alejarse de él y reprimirse ese amor que sentía por Hao. Ambos sabían a la perfección que Yoh no forma parte del círculo de amistades de Hao, ni Hao pertenece al de Yoh; es lógico pensar que tarde o temprano tenían que alejarse uno del otro, regresando a aquella realidad abandonada, en donde Hao, es el eterno enemigo de Yoh….

Pronto Yoh pasó del miedo a la tristeza, sentía como si se encontrara dentro de un sueño que pronto acabaría al despertar. Le era imposible imaginar que seguirían juntos después de todo esto, a pesar de sus deseos de mantenerse a su lado. Dentro de él, solo fluían extrañas sensaciones que no podía explicarse, había dolor, sus ojos hablaban de tristeza, y el miedo lo invadía una vez más. Pareciera como si se volviera loco, sentía que se ahogaba en un baso de agua: Le faltaba el aire!!.... sintiendo desde adentro, unas ganas enormes de vomitar…. TODO ESTABA PERDIDO PARA YOH!!.. el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y sintió: LA NECESIDAD!!!....

La necesidad de estar junto a él.. de volverlo a ver.. de volverlo a sentir!!.......

La necesidad de escuchar de nuevo y ver salir de sus labios…. la palabra TE AMO.... necesitaba sentirse nuevamente papachado envuelto en sus brazos… y olvidarlo todo … Para darle paso al vivir con verdadera pasión… el tiempo que le quedaba junto a ÉL….

Pronto volvió en sí, viéndose de nuevo sentado en la cama y permitiéndose escuchar de nuevo el sonido del agua al caer; ya no se sentía tan solo, sabía que Hao estaba ahí adentro en la bañera, enjabonado su hermoso cuerpo... Fue entonces que Yoh se dejó llevar por el impulso filtrándose al baño como si fuera un ladrón al caer la oscuridad. Pero estando adentro, su conciencia actuó de inmediato, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había hecho… se había escabullido en la intimidad de su querido Hao. No puedo evitar el sentirse avergonzado por la acción que cometió; sus mejillas estaban demasiado rojas. Sabía perfectamente que sólo había una puerta que los distanciaba ahora, por lo que dedujo, que Hao ya se había percatado de su presencia, así que decidió romper el silencio:

- ho… ho.. hola Hao-chan!!... Te.. te estas bañando??.. - Dijo ingenuamente mientras caminaba demasiado lento hacia él.

Al oír a su pequeño Yoh, en su rostro se reflejo una gran sonrisa. – "De seguro Yoh vino a molestarme" - se decía en sus pensamientos volteando a ver el jacúsi que ya estaba listo – "JE JE .. Lo asustaré!!" – Muy divertido, dejó que el agua de la regadera aun siguiera cayendo, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el jacúsi. Se metió, esperando a que sólo abriera la puerta blanca de acrílico que lo impedía ver, para así darle inicio al juego.

Cuando Yoh se encontraba a escasos pasos de llegar a la puerta, no pudo evitar de sentir en su cuerpo correr el nerviosismo y cómo su corazón latía con mayor rapidez, además de que su respiración también se agitó un poco.  
- Hao-chan!!!..... vo.. voy a abrir la puerta, he?... solo… solo quiero saber que estés ahí!! Puedo?... – No pudo evitarlo, sabía que algo andaba mal.. ¡Hao no contestaba a lo que decía! - ¿Por qué no contestas Hao?... ¡Habla!... Estas ahí!... - Realmente no deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de que Hao lo había abandonado, eso le provocaría un fatal desequilibrio emocional. Tendió la mano y poco a poco, muy lentamente iba abriendo aquella puerta fría, descubriendo así poco a poco lo que se encontraba detrás de ella….. Estaba solo, el agua aun caía…. – "Y ¿Hao?.." – Pronto comenzó a temblar; el temor le invadió todo su cuerpo… miró a un lado… miró al otro…. no veía a Hao. De pronto, se abrieron demasiado sus ojos, como si viera a la misma muerte… Hao estaba ahí… enfrente de él.. acostado, adentro del jacúsi… sin poder respirar… se veía tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados…. "¿Se habrá suicidado?" …. y corriendo hacia él gritaba con desesperación….

- Hao… NOOO!!!... NO LO HAGAS!!!!!.... NO TE MUERAS!!!!

Entonces… Hao se vuelve a sentar, quedando la mitad de su pecho fuera del agua; frotándose los ojos con sus manos por unos segundos, y volteando con una sonrisa a la vez que miraba el rostro pálido de su pequeño hermano… realmente estaba asustado… Pronto, Hao se sintió culpable sin poder dejar de sonreír. Yoh cayó en shoc por la sorpresa que se había llevado, no tardó mucho en sonrojarse. Pronto resolvería que se trataba de una confusión; que había solamente mal interpretado las casas, y que solo Hao intentaba mojarse el pelo para que así quedara mojado tanto su cabeza, como su cuerpo.

El tiempo se había detenido para ambos niños; viéndose ausentes y envueltos en un absoluto silencio; sólo el agua que caía de aquella triste regadera olvidada; rompía aquel terrible silencio.

Luego de observar por mucho tiempo el extraño comportamiento de Yoh; Hao decidió de una buena vez romper con aquel silencio que los mantenía muy apartados en sus distintos mundos. Bastante culpable ya se sentía como para dejar que las cosas se solucionaran por si solas; así que comenzó diciendo:

- Yoh.. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El rostro de Yoh se veía envuelto en su totalidad por un color carmín. Realmente se encontraba avergonzado; no encontraba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a él sin tener que decirle en lo que pensó que había sucedido. En primer lugar, ya había cometido una falta al entrar al baño sin su consentimiento y en segunda, interrumpir con su exquisito baño de manera alborotadora e irrespetuosa. De esa manera, sin saber que decir y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, se dio la media vuelta buscando la salida del baño para que así pudiera continuar y sin mas interrupciones con su baño. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantener el llanto muy adentro de él; se rompió llorando a cantaros; por sus mejillas no dejaban de fluir esas lágrimas provocadas por aquella emoción producida de hace rato, realmente temía haber perdido su hermano.

Hao aun no se había percatado de sus lágrimas; pero sabía que Yoh se encontraba mal; no sabía si estaba enojado o triste, pero la forma en que se retiró dejaba mucho en que pensar…

- Yoh… ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?... – Preguntaba Hao, mientras trataba de averiguar la razón por la que se encontraba a su lado.

- Mejor espero a que salgas - decía Yoh mientras bajaba su triste mirada al suelo.

Hao se levantó para poder salir así del jacusí, dirigiéndose de inmediato tras de Yoh, al mismo tiempo que el menor aceleró el paso con la intención de no ser descubierto en su total tristeza, no quería que Hao descubriera el estado en que se encontraba. Realmente se sentía mal, su cuerpo temblaba del temor y sus ojos no paraban de llorar, aun seguía asustado y muy avergonzado por su estúpida actitud sin sentido.

- Espera!!! … Yoh!!! …. Detente…. – Pronunciaba Hao mientras que alzaba su brazo izquierdo, para detenerlo mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de su hombro derecho, y descubriendo de esa manera como temblaba sin parar el cuerpo de Yoh.  
Lentamente lo volteaba hacia él, a la vez que descubría sus lágrimas, aquellas lágrimas silenciosas que opacaban el brillo de aquella mirada que le trasmitía ternura, de aquellos ojos que solo traían la felicidad. Su hermano se encontraba terriblemente asustado, en él se sentía sólo el miedo que lo invadía.. y que no lo pudo adivinar; mientras buscaba un refugio a su sentimientos, huyendo de sus brazos para evitar ser burlado por Hao. - "Qué egoísta soy!!... solo vi por mi diversión, y me olvide de sus sentimientos... que estúpido!!! … ¿Quién soy yo para jugar de esa manera con el?" – pensaba mientras abrazaba al menor, cargándose consigo un profundo dolor en su pecho…

- Perdóname chiquito!!..... No fue mi intención .…. No quería ponerte así…. Lo siento.

Lentamente comenzó por acariciar aquellas mejillas rosadas, recargando su frente con la suya sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos envueltos de tristeza de su pequeño hermano…

- Vamos…. Ríe por favor!!!..... no quiero verte atrapado por la tristeza… anda Outouto-chan!!!... Regálame una sonrisa!!!.. una sonrisa muy sincera!!!.. sii??...

El menor aun no tenía idea de lo que realimente había sucedido, sin embargo, eso no le importaba; verse a su lado junto a él, animándolo y buscando la forma de aliviar su tristeza y su miedo.. lo hacia sentir realmente feliz. No tardó mucho en acceder a los deseos de su novio.

Rieron juntos cuando por fin se habían aclarado los malos entendidos, y llegando Yoh a la conclusión de que Hao siempre sería Hao; obteniendo a cualquier costo lo que se proponía; ya que…. HABÍA LOGRADO ASUSTARLO!!!... (comentario que no le agradó en lo absoluto a Hao ¬ ¬ ).

- Yoh.. Báñate conmigo… si??. No quiero que estés solo después de lo que sucedió.

De inmediato Yoh se sonrojó al percatarse que su hermano se encontraba completamente desnudo frente a él y que no se había dado cuenta con el susto que se había llevado.

Fue notorio el nerviosismo del menor y con solo mirar sus ojos y su extraño comportamiento, en segundos había adivinado Hao de que se tratase….

- Vamos.. Provocarás que me sonroje… No me mires de esa manera. No es cosa de otro mundo y además; no tengo nada que ocultar…. ^ . ^ U – decía Hao mientras se reía algo nervioso al ser observado por el menor.

- jijiji… Gomen… Hao-chan… Y Sí me quiero bañar contigo.

- Arigatô Otouto-chan! ^ u ^

Hao le ayudó a quitarle la ropa que de hecho, ya tenía mojada; y bueno … se dio el lujo de tallarle la espalda y bañar con sus besos el cuerpo de su querido Yoh. Habían estado en el baño por casi 3 horas. Cuando por fin salieron…

- ¡Qué baño tan rico! - exclamaba Yoh mientras se secaba con una toalla blanca.

- ¡¿Verdad que sí?!.. – le respondía Hao al tiempo que se le acercó para robarle un beso.

- jijiji… mi ropa aun sigue algo húmeda…

- Ops… ni modo… tendrás que esperar a que se seque por completo. Mientras yo… me tendré que sacrificar viéndote desnudo Otouto-chan. ^ u ^

- Mira que sacrificado me saliste Hao!!!... ¬ ¬

…… Pero… entonces, no te vistas aun.. sí?.. quédate igual que yo, envuelto solo por tu toalla, así no me sentiré tan mal..

- mmmmmmm ¬ . ¬ ……..Bueno, esta bien!! ^ u ^ …. Entonces quiero que te acerques… ¡déjame abrazarte!

Yoh se acercó a él recibiendo por su parte un fuerte abrazo …

- Te Amo Yoh!!...

Ambos comenzaron a moverse bailando una canción silenciosa de amor. No obstante, para el pequeño no fue suficiente e interrumpió diciendo…

- Cánteme una canción Hao-chan, plz!!!... ^ u ^

- Una canción??? O _ oU …. Pero, pero… No me se ninguna… Bueno, no completa… … Bueno… no me acuerdo… Bueno, sí… pero…. ^ ///^ .. pero…

Ambos se habían detenido, mirándose entre ellos mutuamente. Verdaderamente Yoh deseaba oírlo, y lo miraba muy sonriente tratando de convencer a su hermano… sin embargo, Hao no sabía cual cantarle, le había dedicado muchas, pero en ese mismo momento, su mente se había quedado en blanco, quizás por lo nervioso que se encontraba.  
Así se habían quedado por un largo lapso, no se dieron cuenta de que se había parado el tiempo para ellos.

Hao volvería en si, abrazado a Yoh nuevamente al tiempo que volvía a bailar junto a él..

_- …… Me muero por suplicarte, que no te vallas mi vida, _

_me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas,_

_mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza_

_de ser capaz algún día, de no esconder la heridas que me duelen al pensar_

_que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas…_

_¿cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?..._

Mientras Hao le cantaba… Yoh no dejaba de mirarlo muy emocionado, estaba realmente sorprendido: Su hermano le estaba dedicando una canción que oía de su propia voz. De su mirada se veía un brillo especial, un brillo de felicidad absoluta; mismo por lo que Hao aun continuaba con su canción de amor….

_… Me muero por abrazarte, y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte,_

_acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,_

_me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan_

_susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón…_

_voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior…. _

_…… Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, _

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,_

_dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir…. _

Yoh se apoyó en su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo que mantenía su novio - Estoy muy feliz de compartir este tiempo tan maravilloso contigo Hao-chan!! ^ u^ – decía mientras Hao lo abrazaba mas fuerte y continuaba con aquella canción dedicada…

_…. Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente,_

_me muero por intrigarte, y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,_

_sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte._

_¿Que mas dará lo que digan? ¿Qué mas dará lo que piensen?_

_Si estoy loco es cosa mía. Y ahora vuelvo a mirar,_

_el mundo a mi favor, vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…. _

_  
…. Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, _

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,_

_dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir…. _

_  
… Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas, _

_abrir todas tus puertas, y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir._

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios._

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla, crear, soñar,_

_dejar todo surgir, aparcando el miedo a sufrir._

_(Sin Miedo a Nada –Interpretada por Hao Asakura)_

- Gracias… me gustó mucho oírte cantar para mí Hao-chan!!.. Arigatô. ^ u^

- Jeje.. no fue nada.. fue un placer Otouto-chan!!!... ^///^ … Aunque no estaría mal que tu también me cantaras una canción… sería gracioso!!… ^u^

- ¿Gracioso? O . O .. ¡Pero que malo eres!! ///

- je jeje…. Me sorprendes Yoh… aún te falta conocerme.. ^ u ^

- mmm.. jijiji.. Bien pues… cual te cantaré… mmmm… ha ya… Bien… escucha y aprende del maestro!!…

- Uyyy , ok ^ ^

Yoh, respiró profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos; quería tranquilizarse con el fin de controlar un poco eso nervios que lo invadían y la emoción que sentía en solo pensar que Hao lo oiría cantar… Al tiempo que abría sus ojos para mirar a su novio, comenzó por decir…

_- ….. Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo_

_que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido_

_no se si es un sueño aún, o es una realidad_

_pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo_

_que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido…_

_  
…Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido_

_llorando de felicidad_

_a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo_

_nada es como ayer…._

_  
… Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_

_ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tú estás conmigo_

_abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca_

_siempre abrázame…_

_…Hoy que tú estas conmigo_

_yo no se si está pasando el tiempo o tú lo has detenido_

_así quiero estar por siempre, aprovecho que estás tú conmigo_

_te doy gracia por cada momento de mi vivir_

_tú cuando mires para el cielo_

_por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un te quiero…_

_  
…Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo_

_que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere, por eso te digo_

_abrázame muy fuerte amor, mantenme así a tu lado_

_yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

_quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario_

_amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

_pero a mi me tocó sufrir cuando por quién creí_

_en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mi…_

_  
….Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene_

_abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene_

_abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno_

_abrázame que a el no le importa saber quien es uno.._

_  
….Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona_

_ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona_

_abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo_

_abrázame muy fuerte amor._

(_Siempre Abrázame-Interpretada por Yoh Asakura)_

- ; me has sorprendido Yoh!!!… Arigatô Otouto-chan ^ u ^…. ¡¡Qué canción tan maravillosa me has cantado!!!... [que raro me oí ¬ .¬].

- Jijiji… Es porque se trata de Ti… ¡Cuando lo hago por ti, hablo muy enserio!. ^ u ^

- Eres muy atento conmigo Yoh, Gracias…

Hao se le acercó con el fin de darle un beso, lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras que lentamente sus labios se iban acercando cada vez mas, al tiempo que Yoh iba cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar aquel beso de amor. Error!!... Un dolor en su cabeza, y todo se interrumpió para ambos.

- Hao!!! ¿Estas bien?!!!... – Preguntó preocupado.

- Cómo se nota que ella es digna de ser la esposa de los Asakura – decía mientras se tocaba fuertemente la cabeza, como si se tratase de un terrible dolor.

- Te refieres a Anna, … ¿verdad?… dime que te hace??, Te encuentras bien?? .. te está lastimando??? /. _ .\

- ^ u ^ No te preocupes!.. Ella jamás me lastimará!! . Tampoco sabrá donde estamos y qué es lo que hacemos.

- Entonces trata de leer tus pensamientos??.

- j eje.. algo asi. Pero no te preocupes por mi... ^ u ^. .. Yoh; Creo que tu ropa ya está seca..

- sí, lo sé.

- Me dejas vestirte?? ^ u ^

- ^ . ^ Claro que sí!!!.. pero… ¿no me estás tratando como a un crío?

- je je.. Si… No tiene nada de malo, puedes hacerlo también si así lo deseas. ^ u ^

- o_O De veras!!!. Bien entonces tomo tu palabra ^ o ^

- Nomás no te pases conmigo, de acuerdo? ¬ ¬

- ^ u ^

Hao comenzó a vestirlo. Jugaba con él mientras lo hacía; le encantaba hacerle cosquillitas con el fin de hacerlo reír y verlo totalmente sonrojado. Pero a la vez que éste lo hacía, Yoh también lo iba vistiendo, pues no quería dejarle el trabajo a lo fácil, de igual manera se vengaba con caricias y besos, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en su cuerpo que provocaba su sonrojo. Solo querían divertirse juntos nuevamente, sin importar el tiempo que les tomara hacerlo.  
Cuando por fin terminaron de vestirse el uno al otro; ya se encontraban listos para partir de ahí.

- Realmente no quiero irme Hao!! T.T

- _Ya verás que todo va a salir bien_ ¿no son estas tus palabras?.

- Sí. ^ _^ U

- ^ u ^ Entonces; No te preocupes Yoh… Mis sentimientos no cambiarán…. Tú decidirás que pasará ahora… No es que te deje todo el paquete a ti… es solo que no deseo que las cosas se hagan a mi voluntad ¿Entiendes?. Quiero hacer lo que quieres que yo haga. Lo único que te voy a pedir… mmm no, pedir no es la palabra… Lo único que te "exijo" es que NO reprimas este amor que es nuestro. No quiero reprimir mis sentimientos Yoh…. No se si estés de acuerdo en esto?

- Me alegra oírlo de ti Hao!!. Ahora estoy mucho mejor después de lo que dijiste. Aun así... no se que hacer…

- Bueno, en ese caso dejémoslo al destino por el momento. No quiero que te preocupes por estas cosas… Ahora bien; quiero ponerte algo bien en claro Yoh; no quiero que estos dos días hallan sido solo un recuerdo. Para mí significaron mucho y los tendré siempre presentes, aun así, deseo con todas mis fuerzas seguir compartiendo más momentos como este contigo. Si así me lo permites Otouto-chan.

- Hao yo… Te Amo…. y temía que después de regresar a nuestras vidas normales; todo lo que vivimos aquí se convirtiera en una experiencia más para ti, tenía miedo porque…

- No tienes por que - Hao lo callo con un beso que parecía interminable. No deseaban regresar, querían aún mantenerse aislados de todos, escondidos para que nadie se opusiera a lo suyo; sin embargo, tenían que hacerlo, pues tarde o temprano los encontrarían.

- Bien… Adelante!!. Regresemos Juntos Mi Hermano!!! ^ u ^


	3. Complot

**Tercera Parte "Complot"**

**  
**  
Anna, Ren, Horo Horo, Ryo, Manta y los demás, se habían propuesto en buscar a su amigo Yoh, pues desde hace 2 días, no se sabía algo acerca de su paradero. Había desaparecido desde aquel incidente ocasionado por Hao; el hermano gemelo de Asakura. No obstante, no se podía hacer la gran cosa al respecto, pues los poderes que poseía Hao, eran realmente impresionantes. Su gran poder provocó que los poderes espiritistas de aquellos shamanes resultaran inútiles ante éste poder. De tal manera que ahora solo les quedaba seguir con su objetivo; guiándose sólo con su intuición.

- Anna.. Tú puedes leer mentes!!!, puedes saber en dónde se encuentran las personas!!. ¿Por qué no utilizas ese don? – Mencionaba Horo Horo un poco disgustado por el tiempo que les ha llevado la búsqueda.

- Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho, ¿No te parece? ¬ ¬ grr..

- Bueno… jeje.. Esta bien!!!. No te enojes!!… ^ ^U –

- Pero en cambio ustedes no han podido encontrarlo!!!... Son unos inservibles!!! – gritaba desquitándose de esa manera con el pobre de Horo Horo.

- Gomen Asai … Gomen Asai… - lo repetía Horo Horo una y otra vez, para que parara de golpearlo.

- Anna; tú sabes más que nadie que no lo hemos logrado, porque junto a él se encuentra HAO ASAKURA. Y quien sabe y… - Mencionaba Ren, mientras que era espectador de la paliza que se llevaba Horo Horo. A la vez que Ryo, le arrebataba la palabra.

- No digas eso Ren!!

- Yo solo estoy diciendo una posible verdad. ¬ ¬ .

- Don Yoh esta bien. No le ganará ese desalmado de Hao… ¿Verdad que no doña Anna?. – reafirmaba Ryo, mientras que a su vez buscaba la aprobación de Anna con el fin de esperar estar en lo correcto.

- En estos momentos es cuando debemos de estar más unidos; de lo contrario, nunca vamos a poder encontrar a nuestro amigo Yoh. – decía Manta entrando a la discusión.

- Tienes razón Manta. – le decía Horo Horo

Pronto hubo un terrible silencio en aquel grupo mientras meditaban aquella discusión. Era evidente que todos estaban nerviosos por la situación en la que estaban envueltos; no sabían nada de Yoh, no tenían pistas por donde empezar a buscar, y lo peor de todo, es que se encontraba solo con su hermano, lo que podría significar una gran verdad. Yoh podría estar ya muerto. Sin embargo, la fe de sus amigos, los fortalecía para continuar con su búsqueda, pero no podían dejar de sentirse presionados unos a otros, con el afán de encontrarlo de una buena vez.

Haciendo un gran escándalo, Ryo toma la iniciativa, rompiendo ese silencio en la que se encontraban…

- Entonces; hay que buscar a don Yoh!!!!!!

- Ayyy!! Eso es precisamente lo que hemos estado haciendo desde hace 2 días!!!! Cómo se nota que eres un tonto!!! - le mencionaba Horo Horo

- Qué dijiste??!!! - decía Ryo, mientras que se ponía en posición para una pelea.

- Lo que oíste!!! - poniéndose en posición de pelea de manera automática.

- Se pueden callar los dos!!! Solo están perdiendo su tiempo. – Interfería Ren.

- Que? Tú también quieres pleito?? – mencionaba Horo Horo.

- No me hagas reír. Sabes perfectamente que no podrás ganarme!!

- Qué dijiste tiburón!!!

- Cómo me llamaste??!!! … no estoy para tus estupideces!!! ¡¡¡CUCHILLA DORADA!!! - Mostrándole la cortesía Tao (el sabor del pavimento).

- Ya dejen de hacer tanto alboroto!!!. Deberían tener vergüenza, mientras que ustedes les encanta perder el tiempo, el otro equipo: Chocolove, Fausto, Pilika y Tamao, están buscándolo!!!. Éste es el único equipo que no se ha molestado en hacerlo. YA MUEVANSE PARASITOS!!!. – Gritaba Anna mientras los golpeaba con su golpe ultra secreto.

Inmediatamente, comenzó a moverse el equipo. Estaban algo disgustados con Anna, pero sabían, que hace rato solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones tontas, cuando lo importante era encontrar a Yoh.

- Hay!!.. hay!!.. Me duele todo!!... Anna no debió de habernos tratado de esa forma – Se quejaba Horo Horo mientras continuaba caminando a lado de sus amigos.

- iji… Si tienes razón.. pero, entiendan … Ustedes se lo buscaron. Si ya conocen a Anna!! No debieron provocarla. – Mencionaba Manta para evitar posibles problemas.

- Tiene razón el joven Manta. – decía Ryo en su defensa.

- je.. Lo que pasa es que no entienden nada!!. Llevamos 2 días buscándolo, por lo que todos estamos preocupados por él, aun así, no somos los únicos preocupados; Anna también lo está; tal vez más que nosotros; y ésta es la única forma de demostrar su preocupación por Yoh. – Decía Ren.

- Que… Desquitándose con nosotros??? - exclamaba Horo Horo muy disgustado.

- Me sorprende que me hayas entendido. – decía burlescamente

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso??

- Vaya!! .. Sabía que era demasiado para ti.

- Bien, tu te lo buscaste!!! – decía mientras se preparaba para golpear a Ren

- Dejen de pelear!!! De lo contrario, doña Anna se volverá a enojar!!. – Exclamaba Ryo con el fin de parar con aquellos dos problemáticos.

- je.. Te salvaste! - Exclamo Ren

- No!!!… te salvaste tú !! – decía en su defensa Horo Horo.

- Eso es lo que quieres creerte tu! - mencionó de nuevo Ren.

- Ya por favor!! … paren los dos!! – Les suplicaba Manta.

- Bien, será mejor que continuemos !!!. – Concluyó finalmente el de la tongari.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Asakura ya habían salido de aquél edificio en la que habían quedado atrapados el día anterior.  
Averiguar en donde se encontraban los amigos de Yoh no era problema para Hao, así que Yoh solo se dirigiría por donde Hao lo iba guiando, confiaba en él.

- Mira Yoh!!! .. Allá están tus amigos. ^u^

- Ehh.. y ¿Por qué los tuyos no están presentes, Hao? No los hemos visto por aquí…. – le decía Yoh con una mirada triste.

- Eso es porque les pedí que no vinieran… Además; ellos saben perfectamente que nada malo me ocurriría.

- Y eso no te pone triste??... No ver a tus amigos cuando te encuentras en un aprieto y que no se encuentren a tu lado?!!

Hao miró a Yoh serenamente, la verdad es que no le era tan importante el que no estuviesen ahí sus camaradas, así que sonriendo, continuó diciendo..

- Yoh… Aquí no ha sucedido nada malo; al contrario, fue lo mejor que pude haber vivido. Así que no te preocupes por mí. Si mis camaradas no vinieron; es por que yo se los pedí para no causar más problemas de los que ya están a punto de ocurrir.

- Qué dices???.. - le preguntaba mientras pensaba- "¿¿Hao les prohibió a sus amigos que no vinieran a verlo, solo por evitar más problemas???" "Ellos han de estar preocupados por él, supongo" "¿¿En dónde está lo que él siente??" "la alegría de verlos" "de sentirse amado y a la vez alguien valioso para ellos" "que cruel es con él mismo" " Y todo para evitar problemas con Anna, Ryo y los demás??".

- Yoh.. No deberías pensar mucho en esto. ¬ . ¬U

- No puedo evitarlo.. Ahora estas solo, sin alguien que se preocupe por tí…

- Estoy bien.. Siempre ha sido así.

- mmmm…… Entonces… Quédate conmigo Hao-chan!!!, ven a la posada con nosotros. ^ u ^

- ¿¿Qué??..

- Sé que no debería pedírtelo…. Pero, quiero que lo hagas. Si no hay nadie que te espere ahora… entonces hazlo por mí, no quiero que te separes de mí aún. NO me importa ser egoísta!!.. y si es por mis amigos.. No permitiré que te traten mal Hao!!.

- Pero Yoh!!!... Te meterás en problemas.

- No me importa!!

- Yooh…… – Mencionaba su nombre muy preocupado, sin saber en que hacer. Se mantuvo ausente; tenía erguida la mirada a la vez que su largo cabello impedía ver aquél rostro. No quería lastimar a su pequeño Yoh; sin embargo, sabía que si accedía a sus deseos, lo metería en graves problemas, y no quería eso para él. No quería terminar por convertirse en una carga para su pequeño hermano.

- Hao!!….. Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera!!.. Entonces.. ahora quie…

Hao lo toma de un brazo y con la otra mano, lo calla colocándole la punta sus dedos en sus labios; evitando de esta manera que continuara con lo que Yoh quería decir. Levantó su mirada dirigiendo sus ojos directo a los suyos, al tiempo en que hablaba…

- De acuerdo.. Haré lo que me pides Yoh… Sé perfectamente que te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Sin embargo, ese no es el problema… es solo que no quiero causarte problemas, ni quiero que lo hagas con el fin de demostrarme tu amor, ni tu cariño.. No quiero que lo hagas por eso; ¿lo entiendes?..

Yoh retiro su calida mano de su boca y tomándola entre las suyas continuó diciendo…

- Nada de eso, tonto!!. Al contrario; yo soy el que te está pidiendo un esfuerzo sobre humano. ^ u ^

- Que?? De qué hablas?? ¬ . ¬

- Sí Hao. Quiero que te comportes, así como te estás comportando conmigo.

- Yoh… ¡Espera!... No puedes pedirme eso!!.. ……… Acabarás con mi Reputación y con mi personalidad en la Serie de Shaman King!!!!. _ ……. …Mis fans jamás me lo perdonarían!!!! T .T

- A no!!! … Ahora me Cumples Hao!!.. ^u^

- Pero!!!!.. Pero!!!.. Bien; Lo intentaré!!!.. T_T

- Arigatô Hao-chan!! ^ u^

- Bueno.. Será mejor…. que no me digas así mientras que estás con tus amigos. No es nada normal para ellos. ¬ .¬

- jijijij De acuerdo!!..^u^

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, se podía ver perfectamente a ambos hermanos a lo lejos, no estaban muy cercas, pero se podían apreciar a los dos desde esa distancia...

- Miren!!, allá se encuentra nuestro amigo Yoh!!!! ….. y al parecer.. Discute con Hao… -Pronunciaba Horo Horo algo nervioso por la presencia de Hao, pero feliz por encontrar a su amigo con vida…

- ¡¡Es verdad es Yoh!!!!.... ¡¡¡Vamos!!!. … - Decían todos a la vez.

- Si, de acuerdo Yoh - Resaltaba Hao algo angustiado por la promesa. Tiempo en que llegaban por detrás los Amigos de su hermano.

- Aléjate de don Yoh infeliz!!! - Exclamaba Ryo heroicamente, mientras se acercaba.

- Estamos preparados!!! – decía Horo Horo respaldando a su amigo Ryo, a la vez que se ponía en posición.

- No permitiremos que te salgas con la Tuya!! – Mencionaba Ren, preparado para el ataque.

- Amigos; ¡No se olviden de nosotros!!!... – Gritaba Chocolove a fin de brindarles su apoyo.

– Miserable!!! - le Exclamaba Fausto, al tiempo que se incorporaba a lado de sus amigos.

- Será mejor que te desaparezcas!!! - exclamó Chocolove.

- Ohh!!! Pero si he-Es .. Ha -Hao..!! – Mencionaba una muy angustiada Tamao al ver la presencia de Hao Asakura.

- Tranquilas. Estamos todos presentes, no le queda otra que irse – les decía Anna.

- Cómo puedes estar tan segura??? No se supone que es mas fuerte de todas formas??.. – Preguntaba temerosa Pilika.

- JA JA JA JA JA… ¡Cómo me dan risa todos ustedes! - Exclamó Hao muy divertido al presenciar el espectáculo de aquellos shamanes tan ridículos; ya que su poder era incomparable.

- Haao!!! – Mencionaba Yoh con el fin de tranquilizarlo, pues había dado su palabra de bajarse un poco; ese ego que tiene tan alto.

- Perece que no lo has entendido!!!... ¡Hay que darte tu merecido!!! - decía Ryo muy prepotente.

- Entonces… ATAQUEMOSLO!!! - Dirigiéndose a él todos a la vez.

- ESPEREN MUCHACHOS!!! - gritaba Yoh mientras se les oponía al ataque – ¡¡¡No se atrevan a tocarlo!!!. Me oyeron!!!

- Pero don Yoh!! - decía Ryo asombrado por el comportamiento de Yoh, al mismo tiempo que se detenían del ataque.

- Entre todos podemos atacarlo!!! - Mencionaba Fausto

- Mje je… - Continuaba Hao con sus burlas. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

- Sí!!! Déjanoslo a nosotros!!! ¡Le quitaremos esa sonrisa que tiene!! – decía Horo Horo muy exaltado.

- Verá quienes somos!! - le Replicó Ren furioso.

- NO!! Les digo que se esperen!!!... Hoy no desafiarán a Hao!!! - Les ordenó Yoh, con el fin de no lastimar a su hermano mayor.

- Qué dices, Yoh??? - preguntaron todos a la vez.

– Pero qué rayos está pasando contigo Yoh???... Si no lo hacemos el .. vaaa.. –Mencionaba Horo Horo algo desconcertado; a la vez que Yoh le quitaba la palabra

- El No lo hará Horo Horo!!!... ¿Verdad Hao?. – decía mientras miraba a Hao sonriendo.

- …. Je je je .. ^ u^ U Así es!!!.

- ¿¿¿Queee??? - Pronunciaron todos.

- Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo??. Todos sabemos que buscas la manera de convertirte en el rey shaman y matar a Yoh!!! - Alegaba Anna.

- Lo sé Anna. Pero… Hoy no lo haré …. /^ .^\U - se justificó Hao.

- ¿¿¿QUE HOOOY NOOO??? - Exclamaban todos sin entender lo que sucedía; a la vez que se dirigían a Yoh - ¿Qué está pasando Yoh???.

- Pues verán… sucedieron muchas cosas. Estamos cansados…. Pasamos por mucho; y para sobrevivir tuvimos que hacer las pases… ¿Verdad que sí?? Ji ji ji ji…

- /^ . ^\ … mm.. ¿Qué explicación es esa??... – Replicó Hao.

- A já!!! - decían todos apoyando a Hao.

- ji ji ji ji ji…. Me alegra que lo entendieran amigos!!!… - y dirigiéndose a Hao. - Ahora; ¡Ven a comer con nosotros!!!

- O_o ¿Queee?? – decía Hao mientras fingía que no sabía nada del suceso.

- Qué dices Yoh??? … NI LO SUEÑES!!! - Pronunciaron todos

- Pero.. ¿Por qué? - Exclamaba Yoh.

- JA JA JA JA… Esta bien Yoh; aceptaré tu invitación. Más te vale que no estés tramando algo serio!!. – mencionaba tomando en cuenta lo acordado.

- No digas eso!! Ji ji ji - decía Yoh mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cintura y la otra detrás sobre su cabeza. (pose muy conocida)

- ¿Qué, Queee??!!!.... – exclamaban todos

- Espera Yoh!!! Esto necesitamos hablarlo!!! - Exigía Ren

- Siii Yoh !! - hablaban todos a la vez

- Bien muchachos, los escucho!!!

- A solas!!!.. – le exigieron todos.

- De todas maneras, Hao se enterará!!! .. ji ji ji

- j eje.. – reía Hao prepotentemente.

- Bien. Qué significa esto??. Te desapareces por dos días y ya parece que te la llevas de maravilla con tu gemelo HAO ASAKURA. – Mencionaba Anna muy exaltada de lo ocurrido.

- No tiene nada de malo!! Ya te dije que hicimos las pases; así que no los lastimara por el momento. Aun es temprano y sería bueno tratarlo un poco.. ji ji ji

- Pero.. ¿Acaso estas loco?... Te estás metiendo con fuego!!!! – Le exclamaba Horo Horo.

- Pues claro!!.. Su espíritu acompañante es el espíritu de fuego, jijiji

- No me refería a eso tonto!!

- No lo concibo. Creo que hay algo más en todo esto!! – Afirmó Ren.

Hao mantuvo en su mirada en Ren por unos segundos, era evidente que podría adivinar de que se tratara verdaderamente el asunto.

- ¡Claro!.. Es una oportunidad para cambiarlo; ¿no lo creen?. – pronunciaba yoh

- ¿¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil?? – Preguntó Horo Horo.

- No hay intento que no valga!!!

- Definitivamente, NO estoy de acuerdo!. – Exclamó la niña de cabellos rubio.

- Pero Anna!!..

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted doña Anna!!. – Decía Ryo en su defensa.

- ¿¿Pero que te está pasando Yoh??? – Preguntó Pilika muy preocupada por el moreno.

- No lo sé… me preocupa su actitud!!! – mencionó Tamao angustiada por el niño.

Chocolove - Me preocupa su ALTITUD!!

Ren y Horo - No dejaste de hacer tu mal chiste!! - descontándoselo de inmediato.

Anna- Ya te dije Yoh, no se puede confiar en él. ¡Podemos estar en peligro!.. NOOO!!!.

Yoh - Ya verán que todo va a salir bien muchachos!!!. Confíen en mí.

Anna- Pero Yoh!!... – y dando un suspiro continuó diciendo – Espero que no te lamentes después. - Y dirigiéndose a Hao con un tono exigente – Y en cuanto a ti, HAO!! Espero que te mantengas alejado de mi!!!!... ¡¡Te queda claro!!. `_´

Hao - ………… -`_´-U ..… y volteando su mirada a Yoh.. - Vaya, lo lograste!!!. Debo admitir que tienes bastante poder sobre ellos - y mientras lo decía; desprendía una sonrisa diabólica como si realmente estuviera a punto de hacer algo muy malo.

Ryo - Que quede claro, que no lo hacemos por ti!!. Todo esto lo hacemos por don Yoh!!

Hao - Ustedes no tienen el derecho de decirme nada!!! ¡¡Qué les quede claro a todos!!.. Si hay algún inconveniente o algo que reclamar; ése es Yoh. ¡Solo él!.

Anna- ¿¿Que dices??.. Explícate !!

Hao - Anna, me sorprende que seas tan.. tan Ingenua!!!.. Así es, sólo Yoh puede... haaa .. ¿Cómo decirlo?... mmm… Llamarme la atención. El hecho de que vaya a hospedarme en su casa, no significa, que me traten como su gusano; en especial lo digo por ti, Anna. Dado las circunstancias, sólo Yoh puede aclarar las cosas conmigo. Si tienen algún inconveniente, háganselo saber a él, de lo contrario… Les va a costar muy caro. Es importante resaltar que… El hecho de que le haya dado mi palabra a Yoh; no significa que hayamos quedado en algo ustedes y yo. – y dirigiendose a Yoh - Yoh. Te he dado mi palabra; no tienes por que preocuparte por mi "her-ma-ni-to" jajajaja.

Ryo - En realidad, no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que don Yoh nos esté pidiendo que hagamos algo como eso??.

Yoh - Vamos muchachos!!. Ya verán como nos vamos a divertir, chamacos!! ^ u ^

Horo - mmmm… Bastante!! ¬` _´¬

Ren - Yoh… mmm.. Hablando las cosas claras. Realmente ¿Qué sucedió?

Yoh - Ya te lo dije. No tengo por que mentirles Ren.

Ren - mmmm.. ¬ _ ¬

Anna- Espero que sepas lo que haces!!

Yoh - Claro que sí Anna!!... Venga.. Vamonos!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hao se mantuvo un tanto cerca de Yoh, con el fin de no ser molestado más por los amigos de él, en especial por Anna. En cuanto llegaron a la Posada; sintió un nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo; era la primera vez que conviviría dentro de una casa con Yoh; realmente no sabía de que manera actuar ante él ahí adentro, o como sobrevivir. Evidentemente Yoh tenía toda la razón; Hao tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para sobrevivir, si es que quiere hacerlo; de lo contrario, se convertiría en un infierno para él. (Muriéndose de la desesperación por salir… o de … matarlos a todos!!..)

Yoh - Aquí es en donde vivimos Hao-chan!!! – mencionaba mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda.

Hao - ¿Cómo?? - decía asombrado por la confianza que Yoh mostraba ante sus amigos.

Todos- ¿Qué dijiste???

Yoh - Ups… se me salió!!.. Pero no importa!!!, al fin y al cabo, no me puedes hacer nada!!! Jijiji.

Hao - O.o Te lo tomas muy a la ligera!.

Yoh - Tu crees?? Ji ji ji ji

Una vez dentro de la posada EN; Len, Horo Horo, Manta, Fausto y Ryo, se fueron al comedor, frente al televisor. Anna, Tamao y Pilika, se dirigieron a la cocina; y bueno, como es de suponer Yoh llevó a Hao a dar un pequeño recorrido por la casa, así podría conocerla en su totalidad.

Horo- ¿ En qué estas pensando, Ren?

Ren - No puedo creer que esto sea así de simple!!

Ambos quedaron sin hablar, distantes cada uno en sus pensamientos por un corto tiempo. Entones interfiere nuevamente

Horo Horo - mmm ………

Horo- ¿A qué crees que se deba, eh??

Ren - No lo sé!!! Y deja de fastidiarme!!!

Horo- Hay.. QUE CARÁCTER SEÑ..

Ryo - SSHHH!!! .. Cállense, ahí vienen esos dos!!

Yoh - ¿Qué tal Chicos? se divierten!!! –decía mientras se acercaba junto a su hermano.

Horo- Bastante diría yo.. Yoh!! - mencionaba sin despegar su mirada de Hao, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Ren - Espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable!!!... – mencionó dirigiéndose a Hao.

Hao - Que atento eres … Te lo agradezco.

Ren - Valla que esto si es una sorpresa…. Y cómo vas a querer que te llamemos, porque supongo que no querrás que simplemente te hablemos así porque sí.

Hao - Señor Hao es suficiente para mí - ^ u^

Todos - ¬ ¬ grr.

Yoh - ¿cómo? O.o – decía sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

Hao- JA JA JA JA… solo bromeaba!!!… Bien,… solo porque este es un día … amm.. amm.. ESPECIAL.. Todos los presentes, pueden llamarme: HAO.

Horo- O.o A que se debe todo esto =H- A- O=.. - JEJE. – gozando de su poder.

Ryo - Debes de tener un motivo, =Ni-ño=..

Fausto– Al parecer, no deseas discusiones, pero es extraño todo esto =mu-cha-chi-to-=. TU no haces nada sin pensarlo antes dos veces para ser beneficiado.

Hao - u . u Je je je … Que amigos tan … jeje je … ^ `_´^ "tranquilo Hao, son unos pen.¬¬#%&/!)?=¿)"

Yoh- Muchachos, tranquilos… no hagamos problemas..!!

Ren – Será mejor que cambiemos de tema.. Bien…. mmmm … ¿Tienes novia?!!!

Todos caen, por la pregunta inesperada..

Horo- Porque le preguntas eso Ren?!!!

Ren – Pues, no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor.. ¡¡¡QUE SE LE PUEDE PREGUNTAR A ESTE!! …. Sin meternos al tema de poder, objetivos, y planes.

Hao -Huyyyy… Que curiosos!!!... Ahora quieren meterse en mi intimidad!!. Por lo que veo, no pierden el tiempo. Díganme.. ¡¡¡¿Quieren conocer a esa personita ^. ^ !!???

Horo- Entonces.. TIENES NOVIA?!!! – O.O…. y hablándose en sus pensamientos. "Hao e Yoh son hermanos y ambos tienen novia.. ¡¡¡que envidia me dan!!!.. YO NO TENGO AUN… solo falta que Ren también tenga a alguien a quien pretenderle; (que es lo mas lógico)…. T_T ………..me quiero morir.!!!..."

Ren - Supongo que se trata de Anna. – Decía mirándolo fría y fijamente a los ojos

Hao - Te equivocas…. Siempre he amado a ésta persona. Anna nunca me ha interesado, solo la utilicé a mi conveniencia; debo admitir que ella resultaría ser una esposa excelente; sin embargo, no es dueña de mi corazón.. ..

Ren - Qué dices??? – mencionaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta.

Hao - ^ u^ Solo la verdad!

Chocolove - Orale!!!... Quien diría que se abriría así con nosotros!!!. O_O

Manta- Entonces, A quien te refieres Hao??? … La conocemos??..

Yoh - "o. O no dirá la verdad, …¿o sí??" - se decía en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mirar los labios de su hermano, invadido totalmente por el miedo por la posible respuesta…

En instantes, todos los presentes pusieron su total atención en Hao. Hubo un absoluto silenció que estremecía al mayor, y le provocaba terror al menor. La verdad es que no sabía si seguirle con rodeos o simplemente decirles la vedad.

Hao - jeje je.. que curiosos son ustedes….. No tiene caso perder mi tiempo en explicarles de quien se trata. La verdad es que no pienso revelar mis secretos. No son de mi confianza. ^. ^

Horo– Pero dime… ella lo sabe??? .. Sabe que te gusta???... Que deseas que sea tu novia??? - Lo interrumpió de inmediato, algo intrigado y con un brillo en sus ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Hao - O. o j eje … u .u … ¿Aún no se conforman he?.. … Así es… LO SABE!!!.

Ryo - Por tu mirada ….. puedo asegurar que ella no te ama!! Ya que nunca amaría a un ser tan perverso como tu!!!!. Por eso No es tu novia. Esa es tu mayor desventaja por ser el malo y por ir siempre por mal camino !!. Ja jaja… - decía gozando aquellas palabras.

Yoh - jiji.. creo que paramos esto ¿no? ^ _^U - decía muy nervioso por la discusión.

Hao - Pero que persistentes!!! ….. TE EQUVOCAS;… Me ama!! y El amor es recíproco entre nosotros. Creí que ya estaba claro que había una persona con quien he.. salido….. ¿Pero que es mi noviA?.. je je .. ¡¡No lo creo!!..

Fausto - Que quieres decir con eso??

Hao - MMM.. digamos que aún no se lo he propuesto.

Horo- Y como sabes que te ama!!!.... No son nada;… tal vez esté contigo por miedo a que la asesines como siempre lo has hecho con todos!!!.

Hao - Pero que abierto eres!! ..jeje. ^`_´^ …..- "no le hago nada solo porque…€/7#¡0' ¬. ¬/&%&$75!grrr "…..  
- … ^ u^ Si les digo que me ama.. ¡¡M E A M A!!!. No necesito tener evidencias…. el amor no es así. Yo confío en su palabra….

Horo- Que dices?? Te ha dicho que te ama???

Yoh - Muchachos… que les parece sí..

Manta - Será mejor que los dejes Yoh… - decía tratando de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Yoh - "Hayyy, que sucederá" – mencionaba mientras era atacado por los nervios.

Ren - Valla, valla…. el señor conoce todo acerca de lo que es el amor?... Quién lo diría?!!

Hao - Te sorprende?.. JEJE.. Debo entonces recordarte que en mi otra vida pasada también conocí el amor. Por eso mismo fue que me casé… ^u^

Ren - mmgrrr… ¬ ¬ -

Ryo - Y valla que qué amor. Cambiaste tu familia por tu ambición.

Hao - En realidad así tan crudo no fue… pero mejor, no caigamos a los detalles.

Manta - ji… Pero… aun no has dicho quien es!!!

Hao - Ni se los pienso decir.

Ren - Porque no??

Hao - Digamos que no sabría cual sería su reacción. Mejor dicho; no se que harían al respecto..

Anna- Así que hay otra en tu vida - decía mientras que se encontraba algo apartada. Ya había oído algo de la discusión anteriormente.

Hao - Así es Anna!! ^ ^….. Eso.. ¿¿te pone triste??

Anna- Es todo lo contrario Hao!!! Podrías entonces decirnos quien es??

Hao - mmmmm…

Yoh - Por dios!! Esto ya se va armar!!! - se decía entre sí, muy preocupado por la situación.

Manta - Yoh; te noto muy preocupado!!!

Yoh - Es que … puede convertirse en un total caos… que tal y si.. – decía mientras que era interrumpido a su vez por Hao.

Hao - Bien.. Creo que me iré a acostar un rato… Disfrute de la platica, pero, mis deseos son mas importantes… y en estos momentos deseo dormir…

Todos - Dormir????!!!

Anna- Espera!!, no piensas decirnos quien es?

Hao - Ya les dije que no ganarían nada con saberlo. La verdad no me interesa explicarles.. así que.. Adiós.. –al terminar, se levantó dirigiéndose al segundo piso suponiendo que estaría la habitación de Yoh.

Yoh - Hao espera!!!... te acompaño!!!...

Manta - No Yoh, déjalo en paz!!! – decía mientras lo detenía de un brazo.

Yoh - Entiende Manta.. No puedo dejarlo así.. sino.. entonces… jeje je.. Ahora vuelvo.. – mientras que se desprendía de su amigo, caminado a paso largo a su vez, para alcanzarlo

Ren - Vaya…. Yoh no cambiará nunca, siempre preocupándose por todo..

Horo- Lo que me sorprende es Hao. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en un posible romance en el.

Ryo - Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de quien podría ser???

Chocolove – Para nada!!!

Anna- Mas les vale chicas que no sean una de ustedes dos!!! – decía dirigiéndose a las mujeres de aquella casa.

Tamao y Pilika - No; como crees Anna?? !!

Fausto- No creo que se estaba refiriendo a alguna de ellas, de lo contrario, no diría que no tenía caso con decírnoslo..

Horo- Pero también dijo que no sabía cual sería nuestra reacción.

Ren - En pocas palabras mencionó que interferiríamos en su relación. No le veo lógica; ese problema no me incumbe. Si Hao se desea casar, que lo haga!!!.. No me perjudica en lo más mínimo.

Ryo - Sin embargo; no podemos ignorar que podría tratarse de alguien conocido, alguien que está cercana a nosotros.

Horo- Perdón; pero.. Si no es Anna, ni es Tamao y tampoco mi hermana… Entonces…

Ren - Ni se te ocurra mencionar a mi hermana Hoto Hoto.. Ella es mucho mayor que él!!! – le decía, mientras que era amenazado con su cuchilla.

Horo- jeje.. está bien.. Cálmate!!.. pero que quieres que piense.. ella es la única que no está presente!!!

Ryo – Lo más seguro es que don Yoh sepa algo de eso!!

Todos - Mmmmmm….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Yoh y Hao se encontraban en la habitación …

Hao - Nervioso? – dijo al tiempo en que alzaba una ceja.

Yoh - Por supuesto!!.. creí que lo harías.

Hao - mmmm… mi tentación fue grande, quería hacerlo. Sin embargo; recuerda que te hice una promesa…. Las cosas se iban a hacer como tu quisieras, así que no podría, por ningún motivo, revelar este "secreto de amor".. jeje je..

Yoh - Lo siento Hao.. Debería decirles.. pero..

Hao - No te presiones Yoh... Tómalo con calma!!! ^u^

Yoh - mmm.. si.. gracias Hao …

Hao - Ha pero que grande es!!!.. – decía tratando de cambiar el tema.

Yoh - Sí; esta es mi habitación… Ya verás que te gustará estar aquí Hao!!

Hao - Pues…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manta - De que hablan esos dos Ryo??

Ryo - sshh… no me dejas oir..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yoh - Mira… Aquí dormirás!!! ^ u ^

Hao - No crees que vas muy rápido??? Solo iba a pasar el día… que yo recuerde, no iba a quedarme a dormir esta noche..

Yoh - No.. ya te dije.. que..

Hao - Yoh!.. Lo sé. – dijo arrebatándole la palabra sabiendo que habían personas que se encontraban husmeando a su alrededor. - mmmm… insisto Yoh… Tus amigos son muy curiosos!!!!. Ja jajaja – decía mirando a la puerta de entrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Manta - opsss.. Se dió cuenta!!!

Ryo - Será mejor que no vayamos de aquí, no vaya a ser que…..!!!!

Mientras eso sucedía en el cuarto; en la cocina…

Anna- Bien … Debemos de preparar un delicioso banquete para el Estúpido de Hao; ya que se quedara a comer por el imbécil de Yoh!!!

Tamao – Se-Señorita Anna… Conociendo al joven Yoh, tal vez querrá que se quede esta noche a dormir.

Anna- Espero que ni lo piense!!!. Pero Lo que se me hace raro, es que Hao no permite que les lea el pensamiento, como cuando se perdieron.

Tamao - Ta-Tal vez, sea probable, que- que no le guste al se- señor Ha-Hao que se metan en sus cosas señorita Anna!!. –mencionaba muy asustada.

Anna- Tal vez tengas razón, Tamao!!

Pilika- Pero aun así, lo mas raro; es que se la llevan tan bien, que ya parecen hermanos!!.

Anna- Y más por su querida novicita esa. Yo creo que todo fue invento de él.!!!

Mientras tanto, en la sala..

Chocolove - A mi se me hace, que algo esta tramando Hao.

Fausto- mm… sí… Asesinó hace poco a Lyserg y quien sabe ahora que quiere…

Ryo - Lyserg!!!... haaaaa LYSERG!!! … Mataron a mi Lyserg!!!.. – Gritaba Ryo al recordar la muerte del joven, ocasionada por Hao.

Horo- Pareciera que ya se le olvidó a Yoh.

Ren - Si, tienes razón.. y pensar que parecía que era el más afectado.

Chocolate - Y lo mas raro, pues, es que se la han pasado metidos en ese cuartito pues...

Fausto- Tal vez Hao le este revelando todo sobre su Amor secreto!!!

Todos - mmmmmmmmm…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, adentro del cuarto. Yoh y Hao no perdieron la oportunidad estando solos, pues después de la discusión, estar juntos, era su mayor deseo.

- Pero que ca… ardiente eres, Yoh!!! Pudiste haberte metido en problemas si alguien entraba a la habitación por sorpresa - decía Hao, mientras se subía el pantalón.

- Descuida, ellos no me preocupan!!.- Decía, mientras que lo volvía a tirar al suelo y así volverlo a tener en su dominio.

- De nuevo.. Yoh?? … j eje .. Bueno, ok; no me ruegues hermanito!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna- Ya duraron mucho tiempo adentro!!.. Alguien puede ir a ver, ¡¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos dos?!!

Ryo - Tenga calma doña Anna, tal vez estén platicando sobre ese asunto del amor secreto de Hao.

Anna- Que amor secreto y que ocho cuartos!!!… grr..

Ren - Y Por qué no vas??, Anna

Anna- No sean parásitos de esta casa!!!.. Horo Horo ve!!!

Horo- YO???.... pero!!!! … pero!!!...

Ren - Bien. Yo iré!!.

Horo- Qué?? No permitiré que me dejes en ridículo!!!.

Ren - Haz lo que quieras!!!.

Pronto, ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a la habitación de Yoh

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y mientras …

Hao - Yoh!!... espera….. – jadeaba mientras seguía diciendo - Espera!!! Tus amigos vienen al cuarto - y continuaba aun besando a su Yoh.

Yoh - Qué molestos!!! … No quiero que nos interrumpan… Espera Hao, no te detengas!!... sígue ..haa..con.. es..too …. Ahaa….Aho..ri.. ta ..nos ves…timmm ..mos… Hao… eres muy.. xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminando por el pasillo se encontraban Ren y Horo Horo, que pronto comenzarían por discutir.

Horo- Len. Entrarás así nomás o preguntarás antes de entrar??.

Ren - Ya veré yo!!!.

Horo- No crees que se enojen??.

Ren - Eso suena muy .. ¡" raro"!; no lo crees??

Horo- Pero.. pero.. ya conoces a Hao, ¿Para que haces problemas en un baso de Agua?

Ren - Hay.. Para qué venías, si solo te la ibas a pasar lloriqueando de Miedo. Yo no le tengo miedo si lo deseas saber!!!.. así que …

Horo Horo lo tomó de un brazo, impidiendo que continuara así con su camino. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, temía que cometiera una estupidez que le pudiera constar la vida; así que continuó diciendo…

Horo- Ren, pero… te puede matar si lo haces enojar!!!.

Ren - Crees que me importa!!! No le mostraré miedo!!

Horo- Ren… no… Espera!!

Ren - Déjame en paz!!!.. Suéltame!! - decía mientras hacía movimientos bruscos con su brazo para que lo soltara.

Horo- No Ren!!!. – decía mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no soltarlo

Ren - Aaahh … Cómo molestas Horo Horo!!!... No hay un día que no lo hagas!!!!... Desaparece de mi vista de una buena vez, COBARDE!!!... Con solo verte me enfermas!!!.. – exclamaba, desquitándose su coraje en él.

Horo- No lo haré solo porque tú quieres!!!.

Ren - Si por mí fuera no te me acercarías nunca!!!... ya que de no ser por Yoh; ¡¡¡Tu no estarías aquí chingándo como siempre lo has hecho!!! … Así que… Hazle un favor a la humanidad y desaparece…!!!!!!

De inmediato, Horo Horo suelta a Ren, apretando a su vez fuerte el puño. Era evidente que la presencia de Horo Horo junto a Ren le era indiferente y no muy grata. Cerró sus ojos de dolor; sintiendo vergüenza. Se había preocupado por Ren todo ese tiempo y sin embargo, no había hecho más que molestarlo y causarle penas. Sentía odio y coraje consigo mismo, deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero, quería evitarle mas problemas. Así que apretando con mayor fuerza el puño y con la mirada perdida al suelo concluyo con aquella discusión diciendo…….

Horo- Siempre he sido para ti un estorbo.… y … Jamás me había percatado de ello!!! Lo siento Ren!!...… pensé que… … … Perdóname…… - decía al tiempo que daba pasos atrás con el fin de alejarse de él.

Ren ya estaba algo alejado de él cuando comenzó a hablar su amigo Horo Horo. Sabía que se había pasado más de lo que era normal, no pudo controlar su enojo y solo pudo decirle palabras hirientes. Se volteó con fin de oír su sentir, afrentándose a lo que él había provocado; esperaba palabras de odio, de rencor; pero para su sorpresa, Horo Horo se encontraba ausente, dolido hasta el alma, pidiéndole perdón desde lo mas profundo de su ser….

Ren - Hooro…Hooro… - decía angustiado al tiempo en que lo oía… - Espera!!!.. – decía al tiempo en que daba un paso al frente y alzaba su mano con el fin de controlar el asunto.

Horo- pensé que… Perdóname…. SOLO LAMENTO HABER NACIDO LEN!!!!... - Mencionó corriendo por fin sin detenerse. De sus ojos, no dejaban de salir lágrimas de dolor que recorrían sobre sus mejillas. Corría sin pensar a dónde ir o a qué lugar dirigirse. Salió de la casa sin preocuparse en nada más que en su propia pena.

Ren - Espera!!!! …. NO …Horo Horo!!! - gritaba al tiempo que corría detrás de él, mientras pasaba a su vez por la sala…

Al tiempo que vieron pasar a Horo Horo, Pilika habló…

Pilika-Hermano!!! … que sucede??? Por que corren?? Que pasó con Hao?? HAO SE ENOJO??? DIGANME..!!! – decía mientras se rompía en su llanto

Anna- Que está sucediendo aquí?? .. Porque tanto escándalo??

Manta - Lo que pasa es que Horo Horo…

Ren pasa corriendo desesperadamente a toda velocidad sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Horo Horo. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras, en sus últimas 5 palabras "Solo lamento haber nacido Len"…

Ren - Detente!!! No sigas con esto Horo Horo!!! - gritaba nuevamente.

Anna- Alto Ren… Que sucedió??? ESPERA.!!! TE ESTOY.. HAA.. – pasa Ren casi a punto de golpearla. Realmente no había poder que lo detuviera, necesitaba alcanzarlo a él, a su amigo; a Horo Horo.

Tamao- A-Ahora si que se armó!!!. – decía nerviosa por lo que sucedía.

Todos - Que habrá pasado con ellos dos??!!!

Anna- No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré ahora mismo.. Iré con Yoh!!!...

Yoh - Me buscabas… Anna?? Jijiji - decía mientras la saludaba con una mano a un lado de Hao..

Manta- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Yoh?? …. Jeji… Hola Hao!!!... – decía sorprendido

Yoh - ¿cómo que qué Manta?? Tenemos hambre!!!

Anna- Se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes dos en el cuarto?? ¬ .¬

Hao - Cosas muy malas Anna!! ^ .^

Yoh - jijiji… Oímos a Ren y Horo Horo armar un escándalo… ¿Qué pasó?

Ryo - Creíamos que sabría usted don Yoh!!

Yoh - Yo??? Porque debería???, no los estaba cuidando … ¿o sí?

Anna- Que simple eres Hao, no puedes contestarme??!!

Hao - ""Vaya.. Mujeres!!!... Cuando se les dice la verdad… hay quien las entiende.."" - Estábamos platicando acerca de algunos pendientes, Anna!!!!

Anna- A que tipo de pendientes te refieres Hao??!

Manta – haaa!! Te refieres a tu amor secreto!!!??

Hao - Vaya.. se nota que hay seres que sí le prestan atención a una conversación!!!... o qué Anna… Creíste que todo era un cuento??

Anna- Entonces, le contaste todo a Yoh??

Hao - Sí… ^ .^ Pero no les dirá nada..

Yoh - Tamao por favor sírveme algo de comer.. Tengo mucha hambre!!!..

Tamao - Si Joven Yoh… Ahora mismo serviré los platos.

Hao - Vaya !! Esto sí es servició completo - decía sentándose a un lado de su hermano.

Yoh - Te gustará, ya lo verás Hao!!!.. bien chicos, comamos!!..

Manta - Pero Ren y Horo Horo!!

Yoh - Ya verás que no tardarán… cuando tenga hambre Horo Horo, regresara.. jijiji.

Manta - Sigues igual Yoh.. Tomas las cosas a la ligera jiji.

Yoh - Ya verás que todo va a salir bien… Bien muchachos … A comer!!

Todos - Siii!!


	4. Siempre Junto A Ti

**Cuarta Parte "Siempre Junto a Tí"**

En cuanto a Ren; aun no podía alcanzar a Horo Horo, temía haberlo perdido pues nunca había sido más ágil que él, sin embargo, su preocupación por haberse equivocado de rumbo, no lo hacía correr a todo lo que puede correr. Venía distraído, no se había dado cuenta de la niña que casi aventaba por sus descuidos, ni tampoco se percató de la presencia del panadero que aventó inesperadamente; solo correría pensando en él y en esas palabras que invadían la mayor parte de su mente.

-Ren - Porfavor… NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ!!!...

Pronto Ren cruzaría una avenida, que por si fuera poco; ni cuenta se dió que la había cruzado sin fijarse en el semáforo. Aun beneficiaba los automóviles que la circulaban.

Desafió ágilmente los primeros carros que casi estuvieron a punto de arrollarlo, acto que provocó que regresara de sus pensamientos, descubriendo que se encontraba en una situación crítica y que necesitaba más que una acrobacia para salir vivo de ella.

No se percató de un carro que pronto rebasaría el otro coche de adelante con mayor velocidad; hecho que le impidió que se detuviera y que el carro alcanzara a pararse de aquello que estaba presenciando. Era inevitable lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pronto sintió como la adrenalina invadía su cuerpo, no quería ser arroyado, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible, quería ir tras de Horo Horo y detenerlo de cualquier estupidez de la que estuviera a punto de cometer; sin embargo, ya no podía hacer nada, el carro estaba frente a el, tan cerca, que podía describir con perfección al conductor que manejaba aquel auto plateado deportivo.

Sin poder hacer nada frente a esa situación, cerró sus ojos fijando en ellos la imagen de Horo Horo, concluyendo con aquel destino infernal.. – "HORO HORO… detente…." – pronunció en sus adentros finalmente.

Pronto, gritos desesperados se oían por aquellas calles. El suceso había sido impactante….

- traigan una ambulancia rápido!!!.

- Auxilio.. Socorro.. Ayuden a ese niño!!..

- No puede ser.. Acabo de atropellar a un niño!!!!..

- Cielos santos.. Cuantos heridos!!!

- Todo saldrá bien.. apartence.. dejen que nos encarguemos nosotros!!!

- Están bien?! Contesten..!!

- Apresúrense traigan una camilla!!!, ..

Ren - hay.. hay.. hay.. maldita sea!!! Cómo me duele!!.. Necesito levantarme de aquí.. Haa esto no .. - hablaba sin fuerzas y las palabras le causaban trabajo al pronunciarlas….

- Esta muy herido…. Esta conciente, pero pronto perderá el conocimiento.. hay que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes!!!!…

Ren - Haa.. no siento mi!!!!… no pede ser!!! No me puedo mover… haaaa.. por favor.. Tengo que poder maldita sea!!! Esto no es nada para mí!!!.. NO… ¡¡no me toquen!!.. tengo que irm… -

Habló Ren, hasta quedar poco a poco inconciente de aquel suceso, no dejaba de quejarse. Aun así, el dolor que en su cuerpo presenciaba, no era nada comparado con el dolor que le causaban en solo recordar esas palabras.

Ren - Horo Horo!!!.... Horo Horo!!! …. _Horo Horo_!!!

- Muchacho resiste.. resiste.. .. resiste !!!

- Que Dios se apiádate de ellos!!!..

Horo Horo sintió como un puñetazo de aíre frío penetraba en su corazón. Tenía miedo, no había motivo para que lo tuviera, sin embargo; el miedo estaba presente en él, parecía como si estuviera a punto de perder a alguien cercano. Entonces se detuvo, intentando averiguar de qué se trataba; por qué sus emociones lo atormentaban. La angustia era cada vez más grande y sentía como un nudo en la garganta lo sofocaba, aun sabiendo que podía respirar perfectamente. Pronto pasaría por su mente el recuerdo de Ren, como si fuese por él por lo que sentía eso. Sabía perfectamente que lo seguía; estaba seguro que venía detrás de él, pero… "¿Porqué no está junto a él?, ya era para que lo hubiera alcanzado… entonces… ¿Qué pasó?.. ¿Dónde está?.

Por más que intentó pensar y formularse en su mente un sin número de justificaciones e ideas por la que no se encontraba a su lado; necesito verdaderamente regresar a su búsqueda, algo se lo pedía, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, pero, no podía hacerlo, porque temía hacerlo, no quería enfrentarse a su amigo, sin embargo; el miedo que lo invadía en ese momento, la angustia que iba siendo cada vez mayor, el llanto de su ojos y hueco dolor en su pecho, hicieron que el niño Ainú cambiará de parecer. – "tengo que verlo!".- Así que regresó en su búsqueda, tomando el mismo camino con el que había venido… pensaba mucho en lo sucedido, sin embargo; no encontraba una pista en donde podría estar si es que no lo encontrara por el camino con el que huyó….

Pronto oyó la ambulancia, había personas asustadas, se oían gritos, y el tormento fue aún mayor para Horo Horo, se dirigió justo donde había sucedido aquella tragedia, no pensaba en nada, solo caminaba tratando de descubrir la verdad oculta, parecía como si era hipnotizado por aquella misma verdad, pues sentía que la respuesta estaba cerca.

Horo- Disculpe.. Señora…. Acaban de llevarse a alguien herido verdad!!!

- hay si.. si.. muchacho.. No lo vio??

Horo- Cómo era físicamente la persona que se llevaron en aquella ambulancia???

- Hay Joven!!!.. No puede ser!!.. no puede ser.. hay no!!!.. se llevaron a muchos heridos.. y hubo muertos…. hay no san José, que queden en tus manos, purifica sus almas..!!!...

Horo- Señora deje un momento sus rezos.. Necesito que me diga algo!! De casualidad..

- Hay no!!!.. No me diga que usted era su hermano porque entonces si..

Horo- De que está hablando??

- Es que no lo vió!!!

Horo- Ya le dije que no!!

- Hay muchacho!!!... entre ellos se encontraba un joven, un muchacho como tú…. Cruzó la calle demasiado rápido… tal vez iba corriendo.. me imagino que este muchachito no se fijo al cruzar,… ..y no se fijó que estaba en luz verde!!!.. ha...... hay cielos santos!!!!!… y fue arrasado por un carro que venía a una gran velocidad.!!. no tuvo ni tiempo de frenar el auto.. fue horrible lo que sucedió!!!... y encima.. hay no cielos santos!!… No puede ser!!.. No puede ser!!!.. Provocó el choque de otros carros!!!! y .. hay no, no, no!!…. Y volvieron a atropellarlo… no no.. que horrible!!!… … Todo fue muy rápido… hay.. hay.. hay…. Se le subió un carro…!!..

Horo Horo no pudo respirar, sentía como su cuerpo no respondía por el impacto que se había llevado. Eso no le pude ocurrir a su amigo, sin embargo, algo le decía que tenía que buscarlo.

Horo- Ren…. Ren… - murmurada con una mirada perdida y sus ojos cristalinos fijos al suelo - Aaa.. A dónde se lo llevaron Señora?? Usted sabe??!!!

- A la cruz verde.

Horo- Que??? Tan herido esta??

- Hay muchacho!!.. Hubo muchos heridos!!!

Horo– NO me importan los demás!!!! Yo sólo quiero saber si él está bien!!

- No creo que se salve!!... Lo golpearon mucho… creo que ya estaba muerto.. Lo siento!!

Horo- NO… no … NO puede ser!!!.... Todo es mi culpa!!! Se lo agradezco señora!! - decía mientras corría a la vez a su encuentro. No paraba de llorar y de culparse a sí mismo lo que sucedía. – Todo es mi culpa!!!! … Debí de haberme suicidado en aquel momento que me di cuenta que amaba a Ren!!!… Sabía que le haría daño!!!... que solo le traería desgracias por ser un maldito homosexual!!!!…. No se merece esto!!!! … Yo debería estar en su lugar!!!.. Ren por favor.. Vive!!!.. Vive Len!!!.

Cuando por fin pudo dar al hospital; inmediatamente y sin perder ni un segundo preguntó por la persona más joven recientemente traída, alegando de que se trataba de un primo suyo. Sin embargo, no fue fácil llegar hasta donde se encontraba, pues era un hospital y a cada segundo llegaban personas nuevas ya sea heridas, enfermas, atropelladas, desangradas.. xD.

Ren se encontraba en una sala de operaciones, según la información obtenida por las enfermeras y doctores, es que necesitaba el joven de una operación urgente o de lo contrario moriría de inmediato, ya que se encontraba en una situación muy crítica y muy delicada.

Horo- No puedo perdonármelo!!; si a Ren le pasa algo .. yo.. "Eres lo peor Horo Horo"… - y lloraba mientras apretaba el puño y se golpeaba contra la pared.

El joven Horo Horo, espero más de 5 horas; para por fin poder saber el verdadero estado de su amigo Ren. El doctor salio del quirófano, no muy contento. Tenía un aspecto inconforme, y mientras que Horo Horo lo observaba incansablemente con el único fin de oírle que Ren estaba bien. Se le había acercado una enfermera que pronto le informaría que un pariente del joven se encontraba ahí presente, señalando con su dedo índice, para que así de esa manera lo identificara de inmediato. No obstante, para Horo Horo, el tiempo ya estaba detenido desde hace tiempo, no deseaba aun enterarse de la verdad, deseaba continuar pensando de que Ren se encontraba con bien y que pronto saldrían de ahí con una gran sonrisa.. Todo esto pensaba mientras el doctor se le iba acercando cada vez más a él… sin embargo, la desesperación por saber noticias verdaderas, nacieron de repente en Horo Horo. No obstante, antes de que este hablara… el doctor se dirigió a él diciendo.. – Lo siento, hice lo que puede - No terminó de decir lo que tenía que decir cuando sus palabras ya le habían perforado su pecho. En es mismo momento sintió como moría ante él, dejó de respirar, produciéndose un sin fin de cambio de colores en su rostro.. - Espere muchacho!!!... Espere!!!. – gritaba el doctor mientras pedía auxilio. Se había puesto muy mal, vomitó…. Al tiempo en el que el mundo para Horo Horo se había vuelto tan pequeño, que pronto acabaría dándole vueltas a su alrededor, cayendo después inconscientemente antes los brazos del doctor – Llevémoslo rápido.. El muchacho se nos va!!!.

- Muchacho, cómo te sientes?!. – le preguntaba el doctor a Horo Horo.

Este se encontraba acostado en una de las tantas camas de aquel hospital.

- Hay… Mejor!! - decía al tiempo en que se tocaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra se ayudaba a levantarse para quedar sentado en aquella cama en la que se encontraba.

- Me alegra que ya se encuentre bien!!

- NO doctor, se equivoca… NO estoy bien!!...- decía con su mirada abajo, perdida en las sabanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas, al tiempo que desprendía sus lagrimas que recorrían poco a poco sus mejillas - Ya nunca volveré a estarlo!!! - rompiéndose totalmente al llanto.

- Pero que cosas dices muchachito!!! - dirigiéndose a su paciente con una gran sonrisa. – Supongo que eres el pariente del muchacho más joven llamado Ren… Estoy en lo correcto?

- Horo Horo fijó su mirada en los ojos del doctor, buscando en ellos aquella verdad que le era desconocida, poco a poco en su mirada se fue reflejando un rayo de esperanza – "¿Será posible que Ren este bien?" .  
Sin dejar de mirar esos ojos, lo invitaba a que confesara lo que supiera de su amigo, sin importar lo que pasara con su vida… solo quería saber cual es la verdad en todo esto, asegurarse de ella totalmente para no darle paso ya a la duda, ni a la esperanza. Sabiendo que tal vez, otro golpe como el que había tenido, podría causarle la muerte. Aun así, respiró hondo y con seguridad le dijo… - Dígame la verdad doctor!!!.. Dígamela de una vez!!!… ¿Qué fue de él?.. Dígamela!!!

- Vaya… otro golpe como el de hace rato… y podría costar tu vida!!!.

- NO me importa!!! – decía mientras volvía a sentirse mal en solo pensar en una posibilidad de su muerte. Recordando aquellas palabras de la señora que la hacían ya por muerto. – Por favor!!... Necesito saber de él.. Que no entiende???!!

- Pareciera que está enamorado de ese chico. Jaja ja fue un chiste.... perdón.. se me había olvidado de que se tratase de su primo. Pero para serte sincero, no tienen algún rasgo de parentesco. Pero en fin..

- No..- Se equivoca…. – decía con un tono serio. El corazón de Horo Horo, no sabe basilar cuando de sus sentimientos está tratándose.

- Entonces, se ha de tratar de su mejor amigo; .. su cuñado… Bueno, no sé… Sólo necesito que esté bien emocionalmente. En primer lugar; no tenía porque haberse puesto tan mal. Ni porque las personas se les hayan muerto a un ser tan cercano; llámese hija, esposa, esposo, abuelos, etc; se mueren casi con ellos… lo que quiero decir es que lo que te pasó no fue un simple desmayo jovencito!!. Fue un paro cardiaco, y por los estudios que le aplicamos, no padece de algún padecimiento para que haya tenido estas complicaciones en su organismo. Déjeme decirle que es un milagro que usted esté con vida, porque aun me falta por decir que además de este serio problema que le acabo de mencionar, padeció de otros muchos mas en tan solo unos segundos… Se te subió la presión… Te entró calentura muy alta, perdiendo a la vez los sentidos y vomitaste sin control alguno, y otros sucesos mas que se me escapan por ahí.. que si le interesa, ahora mismo traigo su expediente y nos ponemos a analizarlo con el fin de explicarle de que se trata con exactitud. En estos momentos, estamos examinado otros exámenes que te hemos realizado también, para saber si podemos encontrar una razón a ese descontrol.

- Vaya… No lo recuerdo!

- Bien.. Sólo me queda informarle que.. su amigo por el momento se encuentra estable. No te aseguro nada, aun se encuentra en una situación muy crítica, Tódo depende ya de él; se requerirán de algunas semanas más, tal vez meses o incluso años para que recobre el conocimiento si es que eso llegara a pasar. Ahora solo depende de él; mas no se haga esperanzas..

- Al solo oír que aún segúia con vida, Horo Horo de saltó inmediatamente de la cama, comenzando por jalarle el cuello hacia delante y atrás, una y otra vez con mucha fuerza – Enserio?!!.. Puedo verlo?!!... Donde esta?!!!.. lléveme a verlo por favor… doctor!!!! – Se necesitaron la ayuda de 10 personas, solo con el fin de que el aindu soltara al doctor, pues no se había percatado de que lo estaba lastimando.

- Bien .. Muchacho!!

- Horo Horo… Mi nombre es Horo Horo

- Oh… Bien… Horo Horo.. Tu amigo está en muy malas condiciones; por el momento no podrás verlo, hasta que haya salido de peligro.

- NO me diga eso!!!. – contestó tristemente por el estado que aun se encontraba Ren.

- Lo siento. – le decía mientras que en sus adentros "cómo se ve que no me puso atención desde el principio, que chiquillo tan irrespetuoso".

Una enfermera entró a la habitación, iba apurada y tenía muy mal aspecto; parecía que estuviera en serios problemas con algún paciente, ya que, en cuanto entro iba con el fin de informarle lo acontecido: - Doctor, necesito que venga urgentemente a la habitación 207-a, lo más pronto posible. El muchacho ha despertado y quiere levantarse de la cama como dé lugar… esta incontrolable; y por el estado en el que se supone que está .. no es normal Doctor…

- Co-cómo?? – cuestionó sormprendido el doctor.

Horo– Hablan de Ren??

- Aguarda aquí Horo Horo. Surgió un problemita, pero, lo antenderé, en un momento regreso.

- Seguro que ése es Ren!! – mencionó para sí mismo.

El peliazul no puedo evitar desobedecer a aquella orden asignada por el doctor, deseaba con toda su alma verlo, aunque solo fuera por la ventana… quería saber que realmente estuviera bien con sus propios ojos, así que, sin pensarlo un minuto más, se levantó de la cama, apresurándose pora alcanzar al doctor. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, éste ya se encontraba adentro de la habitación y una enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta le impidió su paso.

Ren - Déjenme en Paz de una buena vez!!!!.. Quítenme todo esto que me han puesto!!!.. Necesito irme cuanto antes!!!... hay.. hay… hay… duele maldita sea!!!.

- Espera.. que no vez cómo estas??

Ren - No te preocupes…. Me tiene sin cuidado!!!.. Necesito irme – decía mientras recordaba a su vez aquella discusión que había tenido con Horo Horo. - Ho..ro.. Horo.... Suélteme!!!… él.. seguramente… Quiero irme!!.. Suélteme!! Ustedes jamás lo entenderán!!.. que me suelten maldita sea!!!

- Espera!!!.. ¿Quieres ver a Horo Horo?- pregutó en un intento de tranquilizar a su pasiente.

Ren - Que?? – cuentionó sin entender.

- En estos momentos, está aquí a afuera a algunos cuantos pasos de esta habitación. Necesito que se tranquilice, su situación es muy delicada ¿Qué eso no lo comprende? No se ni cómo recobró la conciencia en un momento como este, usted no es normal!!!

Ren - No… no lo soy… tiene toda la razón.. Cuando se tiene una causa mas importante que tu propia vida… Esto no es nada!!

- Es por su amigo… verdad??

Ren - NO le interesa!!!… Largo de aquí!!!.. fuera!!

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación de Ren…

- Usted aquí???.... – cuestionó molesto.

- Porfavor!! Solo quiero saber de él. – suplicó con exasperación el peliazulado.

- Qué se la va hacer?? – mencionó resignado mientras sobaba su cien. - Su amigo Len, ya se encuentra fuera de peligro; al parecer necesita hablar contigo de algo muy importante… andaba muy histérico preguntando por tí.

- "… …."– mantuvo su mirada al suelo.

- Perdón por meterme; pero ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con ustedes dos Horo Horo?

- He??...

- Sé que no es mi asunto, pero si puedo entender lo que sucedió, quizás pueda entender lo que sucede con mi pasiente. Es difícil de creer que haya despertado tan de repente. No puedo entender….

- Es una larga historia, amigo. –le interrumpió sin animos de escucharle hablar de sus razones - ….Pero…… puedo decirle que tuvimos una discusión bastante cruel, nos insultamos, diciéndonos a la vez, lo poco que valemos el uno al otro, y deseándonos lo peor de la vida. Finalmente la vida misma se ha encargado de hacernos ver, que la vida no la tenemos comprada, por eso hay que vivir al máximo, amando a las personas que amamos y que queremos; ya que uno no sabe hasta cuando nuestra luz se extinguirá. Porque somos como velas y tarde o temprano el tiempo es quien marca el tiempo que nos queda por vivir. Entre más rápido avanza el tiempo, mas rápida nuestra vida se va también. En verdad es horrible pelear y gritarle a alguien a quien amas y vale tanto… para después presenciar como escapa su vida de tus manos. El remordimiento es cruel y no perdona al ciego. Por eso, esta experiencia es única, y no deseo volverla a repetir. Pero debo admitir que me enseñó mucho y doy gracias por poder ver desde otra perspectiva mi vida. Ambos hemos aprendido una gran lección. "T.T si supiera la verdad.. buaaaa".

El doctor se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos después de lo dicho por Horo Horo. Intentaba razonar todo aquello que había dicho en tan poco tiempo: - Es una gran verdad lo que acabas de decir Horo Horo; y es muy poca gente que ve la vida como tu la estas viendo ahora.. como una oportunidad, como un regalo de amor!!!!... … Es una triteza que para ello deba de suceder tragedias como esta y quizás aún peores, para saber cuan impotante son las pesonas con las que nos relacionamos día con día; evidentemente vivimos como si la vida existiera por siempre y que nosostros al igual lo seremos. A veces es importante mirar al cielo y recordar que solo somos un fragmeto pequeño en esta vida, pero importantes también para ella; darle gracias a Dios por permitirnos aun estar vivos y también… darle gracias por que los seres que también amamos lo están. - Exhaló aire nuevamente y mencionó - Bien.. aguarda en tu habitación; necesito pasar a revisar a los otros pacientes. Yo te avisaré cuando puedes a venir a verlo.

Horo - Esta bien.. Gracias… - Mención animado, al tiempo que recorria el mismo pasillo por el que había venido hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se despertó momentos antes. Sin embargo, como lo había dicho.. "La vida es muy corta como para esperar!!!..." así que esperó a que el doctor dejara de checarlo para que de esa forma pudiera regresar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ren y poder así hablar con él. No tardó mucho tiempo en estar ahí en la misma habitación de su amigo. Él se encontraba acostado sobre la única cama de la habitación; estaba vendado casi en su totalidad. No podía verle esos ojos tan suyos como el sol… no obstante…

- Sé que estás ahí Horo Horo!!! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Veo que regresaste.

- Solo venía a verte y ver como estas…pero.. será mejor que me marche; por un minuto pensé… - decía mientras se daba la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación sin decir ni otra palabra más de su boca; notando a su vez la alteración de Ren.

- No!!!.. espera un minuto!!!... Quédate, sólo un poco más. – Ren Tao no podía ver a su amigo el Ainu, sin embargo sentía su presencia en aquella habitación y podía escuchar su voz. - Siéntate si?

- Porque me seguiste Ren? – Le pregunto intrigado, sin saber más de que hablar, sin embargo Ren cayó por un momento.

- No te seguía – continuó por fin.

- No mientas!

- Entonces no me preguntes.

- Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste. Creí que todo ya había quedado claro !!

- Fue por eso mismo que te seguí.

- Como?.. Podrías explicarme un poco más con detalle, es que no te entendí en lo absoluto. -Momentaneamente, viéndolo como se encontraba, Horo Horo sintió la necesidad de sacar lo que tenía por dentro, tratando de entender un poco más a Ren- Mírate Ren!!... como estas ahora!!!... y Todo es por mi culpa…. Por querer siempre permanecer contigo…. Por ser egoísta y pensar solo en mí.. fue por eso que te paso lo que te paso… yo nuca imagine que… ..No me lo perdonaré jamás… Ren…. Tienes razón, no mereces a alguien como yo… No soy digno de estar junt….

- Horo Horo… Horo Horo… - intentaba Ren callarlo momentos atrás, sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente fuerte la voz para lograr su objetivo - HORO HORO!!!. – gritó al final de aquel discurso. – No quiero escucharte de nuevo decir tanta estupidez… ¿Queda claro?

- Que dices?? Pero.. si…

- No es tu culpa… Fue la mía. Yo te traté muy mal, te dije cosas sin sentido, te lastime, y me lastimé también. Y para serte sincero… me gusta tu compañía.. Así que no te culpes… Yo hice lo demás por mi voluntad, tú no me obligaste a nada.

- Pero qué dices??? …

- No quería que te fueras… necesitaba decirte.. LO SIENTO.

- Horo horo quedó perplejo. Ren se había disculpado, algo que jamás esperaría provenír de él. Observó como Ren comenzó a temblar ligeramente al pronunciar esa palabra.

- Pero… - Mensionó buscando una escusa que le ayudara a su amigo sentirse mejor .

- En realidad lo que te dije no es lo que sentía – le oyó decir a Ren con tranquilidad. - tal vez solo quería sacar lo que tenía por dentro, me sentía presionado por la presencia de Hao, no sabía que hacer ante esa situación, tenía miedo, enojo y de algún modo, me hizo explotar, gritándote cosas que no quería decir, que no sentía en realidad, de alguna manera liberé un poco lo que tenía adentro, sin embargo...- respiro profundo amargamente. Ren no pudo contenerse al recordar aquella escena donde todo comenzó. En su rostro, comenzaron a escapársele pequeñas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos, de aquellos ojos fuertes incapaces de romperse en el llanto y que ahora expresaban lo contrario, pero aún se le veían vendados - Tal vez… lo que te acabo de decir, no tenga nada que ver y sea solo una excusa por aquella acción, pero te dije cosas terribles y eso .. ¡maldita sea cómo pude haberte dicho eso!!…. – y aún llorando con más fuerza continuó diciendo - Perdóname por haber sido tan cruel y egoísta!!, no sé de que manera puedo remediar esto, no quiero que me odies.. no quiero que... – y quedó en su silenció, encarándose melancólicamente a sus recuerdos.

- Cálmate Ren!!, te hará mal si continuas así, tranquilízate. Ya no te preocupes por lo que paso, eso ya no me importa, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes. – Las palabras de Ren le habían hecho sentir mejor, pero sabía que Ren no lo estaba de todo.. aun podía ver esa expresión angustiada aún a pesar de las vendas en su rostro. Más Ren continuó diciendo:

- Siempre me he sentido así, como ahora me siento. Cuando estoy contigo… no sé que hacer, simplemente no se. Eres un gran amigo Horo Horo. Siempre te he tratado mal, no soy una persona amable, y tal vez nunca lo sea.. Pero también… No quiero perderte…

- Ren, yo te conozco y sé como eres, por eso no hay problema en ello, te acepto como eres y no quiero que cambies… Sólo,… Solo tranquilízate, si?…si quieres luego hablamos de esto, pero, por lo pronto… quiero que te recuperes. Yo… te promento que…. estaré aquí, junto a ti, como siempre lo he estado en otros tiempos hasta que te recuperes...

- No te preocupes… Saldré hoy.

- Estas loco!!! ….No!!.. aun no estas bien, no te has recuperado!!! – Mensionó Agresivo ante aquellas palabras que mostraban despresio así mismo en su propia recuperación.

- Estaré bien, esto no es nada!!

- Ren!!.. No seas injusto!!!... – rebatió una vez más.

- … bien…, aguardaré aquí un poco más hasta que me sienta mejor.

Solo un suspiró escapó de los labios de Ren y todo quedó en silencio. Ambos quedaron atrapados en sus sentimientos, meditando quizá, acerca de sus actos y de sus palabras. Horo Horo no dejaba de mirarlo mientras pensaba, lo miraba con ojos tiernos mientras trataba de entender aquel niño orgulloso que se encontraba frete a él.

- Jeje.. Ren … - lo llamaba el Ainu con ojos muy cristalinos pero llenos de felicidad al sentirse ahí con él, tan cercas como siempre quizo estar…

- Que? – contestó a su llamado.

- Eres un demonio Amigo!!.. – mencionó derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad y de ternura.

- Lo sé. – concluyó a su tiempo Ren.


	5. Confusiones de un Niño

**Quinta Parte "Confusiones de un Niño"**

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Horo Horo y Len se encontraban sentados en la mesa aun preocupados por la desaparición repentina de ambos jóvenes y por aquél suceso que dejó mucho a la imaginación.

Ryo – Aún no han llegado Ren y Horo Horo, y ya es algo tarde. Dónde andarán metidos?

Todos - mmmm. – guardaron en silencio.

Yoh - No se preocupen. Ya verán que todo estará bien!!

Manta- Creo que tienes razón Yoh; además ellos ya saben cuidarse solos… y son muy fuertes.

Yoh - Así es. – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Anna- Como siempre… todo lo tomas muy a la ligera!!. – rebatió a Yoh enojada al ver en él un actitud irresponsable.

Tamao-E-en realidad.. creen que estén bien??. – preguntó tímida entrando a la conversación.

Pilika- La verdad, es que no puedo evitar estar preocupada por mi hermano y por Ren. – comunicó fijando su mirada en la mesa.

Yoh - Por eso dije que todo va a estar bien.. ^u^

Chocolove- Y luego pasa a ti también... – mencionó tratando de hacer algún chiste

Anna- Ay como se nota que no sabes con quien estas hablando negro bananoso!! – gritó molesta apretando el puño

Chocolove - Negro bananoso!!! Jajajaja… NO me causo gracia. ¬ . ¬

Manta - Hay no tienes remedio. –alegó manta mientras veía a Chocolove.

Hao - No se porque se la pasan lamentándose por esos dos. Solo a los humanos les encanta perder, de ese modo su tiempo. Tal vez ellos necesitaban compartir un maravilloso tiempo juntos, sin tantos estorbos como ustedes. Y claro!.. como es de suponer. Ustedes aquí preocupados en vano.

Anna- Qué???....Como te atreves?? – interfirió a su comentario

Hao - Bueno allá ustedes!!

Pilika- Sabes lo que estás diciendo??.. Mi hermano es todo un hombre y por supuesto también Ren lo es.

Anna- Así es!. – alegó a su defensa

Hao - El sordo no oye, pero bien que compone. – y tomando un poco del te que tenía sobre la mesa continuó después diciendo. – Yo dije que tal vez querían compartir un maravilloso tiempo juntos, nunca mencione nada de lo que mencionas mal pensada. No tengo la mentalidad que tienen todos ustedes. Por eso no están a mi altura!. – y terminando su té continúo dirigiéndose a Yoh. – Bien Yoh… Me retiro, he concluido con lo prometido!.- levantándose inmediatamente.

Anna- Si me haces el favor!!.

Yoh - No Hao!!.. Espera!!.. Quédate hasta que Ren y Horo Horo regresen. Por favor!!.

Anna- Yoooh!!! – le gritó para que no se interpusiera.

Yoh - No tiene nada de malo Anna. Será mejor de esa forma, así todos lo despedimos.

Ryo - Y quien quiere despedir a éste??!. – alegó contradiciendo al moreno.

Chocolove- Ahora si queda el dicho : No lloro porque te vas, sino porque no te has ido pues...

Todos - j aja ja… muy bueno chocolove!!- reían todos por primera vez con uno de sus comentarios.

Chocolove- Orales.. Eso si les dio gracia…. "buaaa..T . T"

Hao - ¬ .¬ ….

Yoh - Muchachos tranquilícense; no querrán hacerlo enfadar ¿o si?, lo único que están logrando es provocarlo, ¿acaso quieren que antes de partir los maten? .. Porque lo están haciendo enojar bien y bonito. – mencionó molesto.

Todos - huy…

Hao - Ja jaja.. Ellos me tienen sin cuidado. – Comentó divertido - Y sí.. Tomo tu palabra Yoh, me quedaré más tiempo.

Todos - Qué? – dijeron sorprendidos por aquella decisión.

Ryo - ¿¿Que no entiendes que nadie te quiere aquí??

Anna- Parece que lo quieres por escrito ¿¿no??

Hao - Jaja jaja… Lo se perfectamente. – afirmó descaradamente.

Anna- Entonces … ¿¿Por qué lo haces?? Quieres hacernos la vida de cuadritos ¿¿no es así?

Hao - Me encanta verte así…. en ese estado en la que te encuentras. Desesperada, terriblemente enojada, disgustada, Ce-lo-sa podría decirse.. La verdad y quien sabe, si también yo quiero pasar un "Ma- ra- vi- llo- so Tiempo " con Yoh. Jaja jaja.

Yoh - o.O … /^ . ^\ jiji – reía nerviosamente.

Anna- mmm.. grrr. ¬ . ¬ Qué gracio-si-to!! – mencionó entre dientes.

Manta - Yoh, en verdad ¿estás bien?..

Yoh - Por qué la pregunta manta?

Manta - Bueno.. es que últimamente te estas comportando muy amable con Hao y antes de haberte desaparecido por aquel accidente lo odiabas.

Yoh - Bueno.. en realidad él no es una mala persona, y eso es lo que piensan todos porque no lo conocen. El se ofreció solito a no hacerme daño mientras estábamos solos, y entonces, aproveche la situación para tráelo a convivir aquí con nosotros. Después de que ambos regresáramos con nuestros amigos las cosas volverían a hacer como antes y la verdad es que no existía tal promesa, como lo había dicho anteriormente manta.. y sin embargo, él aceptó venir a pesar de lo duro que sería para él. Y ahora no quiero que se vaya sin antes despedirlo todos juntos, pues le agradezco lo que hizo manta. ^ u^

Hao - Aun no creces Yoh!! ¬ .¬ - mencionó un poco avergonzado de lo que decía

Anna- No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices!!!.

Ryo - En realidad eso hizo?? – cuestionó sorprendido.

Hao - Bien, Iré a descansar. – dijo tratando de escapar de ahí antes que otra cosa peor que lo que le acababa de hacer Yoh, se desatara.

Manta- Éste come y duerme… Hay paro que tipo!! esta peor que Horo Horo!!!

Hao - Jajajaja .. Prefiero hacer eso que matarte… - mencionó mientras dirigía una terrible mirada al más enanito del lugar.

Manta- o _O Huy…

Yoh - Bien Hao, te llevaré a la habitación.

Hao- Qué …no confías en mi??

Yoh - No.

Hao - Bien haz lo que quieras!!!.

Ambos se retiraron de la habitación, encaminándose al cuarto y habitación de Yoh. Acomodaron los cobertores, las cobijas, las sabanas de tal manera que pudieran acomodar la cama para dormir. Hao se acostó recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos y con las piernas cruzadas. Mientras que Yoh se sentó a un costado de él, mirándolo de la manera más tierna que pudiera ofrecer, jugueteando en caricia con su largo cabello.

Yoh - Te amo Hao… - susurró con ternura perdiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello que acariciaba, pasando luego a rozar la mejilla sonrojada de su novio.

Hao - Me gusta verte así Yoh.. Me gusta la manera en que me miras,.. la manera en que me besas… la manera que me acaricias.. …. Realmente estoy muy enamorado ti Otouto-chan…

Yoh - jiji ^///^ No se por qué lo dices. – comentó nervioso al sentir el contacto de sus dedos sobre el cabello que colgaba delante de su cara, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

Hao - ¿¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita?

Yoh- Bueno; creo que bajaré un rato con Anna y mis amigos. Eso… No te molesta ¿verdad?

Hao- En lo absoluto. Puedes hacer lo que quieras Yoh.

Yoh- Entonces; ¿¿no te importaría quedarte aquí un rato solo??.

Hao- je. He venido a descansar.

Yoh - Hao … ¿Pudo robarte un beso?

Hao - Puedes hacerlo … - mencionó tranquilamente despidiendo una sonrisa.

Yoh retiró de su rostro algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían tan celosamente. Posó su mano sobre la cálida y rosada mejilla, acercándose levemente sólo para contemplarlo. Hao lo miró e Yoh sonrió rozándole los labios con las yemas de sus dedos y mordiendo los suyos al hacerlo. Se acercó un poco más, cerrando esta vez sus ojos y pausando al sentir el leve rose entre ellos, erizándoles la piel. Lamió entonces los labios bajo los suyos, invitando abrirse para hacer tomados por Yoh.

- No!!.. Espera!!… - gritó el de cabellera larga alejándolo un poco de sus labios y de él.

La puerta se abrió brutalmente interrumpido la tranquilidad de aquella habitación...

Anna- mmmm…. Si no quieres que desconfíe de tí, no pongas la barrera mental Hao!!. – gritó molesta desde la puerta, al mismo tiempo en que miraba la posición de Yoh – Le estás contando un cuento a Hao para que se duerma Yoh?? – mencionó con sarcasmo - .. Qué estas haciendo sentado ahí y tan junto de él??? Puedes explicármelo?? – gritó colérica.

Yoh - Anna /^ . ^\

Hao- Vaya.. vaya… creo que alguien no respeto la regla que acordamos al principio. – anunció intentando que Anna olvidara a Yoh, levantandose del lugar donde yacía acostado para enfrentarse cara a cara con Ella.

Anna- No te tengo miedo Hao.

Hao - Será mejor que te mantengas al margen. Te puedo dar en lo que más te duele Anna, así que pídeme disculpas por exigirme ser uno de tus perros. Yo soy una fiera salvaje y no permitiré que nadie me dome!

Anna- No haré lo que me pides. Si quieres permanecer en ésta casa, será mejor que hagas caso a lo que te digo. Tengo el derecho de saber lo que hacen.

Hao - Y también de lo que hablamos ¿no?

Yoh - Annita por favor!!.. no hagas problemas a algo insignificante.- dijo tratando de eliminar la tensión que había en la habitación.

Anna- Cállate!!!.. Como te atreves a decir insignificante a esto!!. Estoy harta!!.. No se harán las cosas como tú quieres .. ¿¿me oíste??!!!.

Hao - Me has humillado Anna, y no voy a permitir que esto se quede así. Y en cuanto tu gran problema… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?!! .. que no puedas verme, cuidarme y ver que hago aquí o de qué hablo!!... ¡¡¿Tanto te gusto??!!.

Anna- No lo acomodes a tu conveniencia Hao!!

Hao- En primer lugar, que te quede claro que ¡¡NO eres nadie para tratarme como a una basura!!. Y en segundo, no lograrás que yo haga lo que tú quieres que yo haga. Jamás lo haré ¡Lo oíste!. Y otra cosa más.. NO ME IRÉ si Yoh no quiere que lo haga. Así que, no me vengas con tus cuentos y querer dirigir mi vida!!. Te queda claro?!!.

Anna- Yoohh!!!... – reprochó, con el fin de que le dijera que se vaya o que simplemente la apoyara con esto.

Yoh - Anita no te enojes, no me pidas eso… nos meterás en problemas. – alegó por su parte

Anna- Quien es más importante?

Yoh - Anna, entiende.. Hao es..

Anna- Qué es Hao, he?? – gritó enrabiada al dirigir sus ojos sobre los de Yoh mientras seguía hablando – no es más que tu estúpido hermano gemelo que busca un mundo de shamanes y la manera de apoderarse de tu vida!!.. Es un ser que no debió de haber nacido!!!.

Yoh - Anna… Pero qué estas diciendo??!!... si él no nace, yo tampoco!! Que no lo entiendes?? …. HAO ES MI OTRA MITAD!!.

Anna abofeteó gravemente aquel niño que le hablaba del shaman de cabellos largos. – Yoh que dices?!!... Te ha manipulado!!! … - gritó mientras miraba a Hao con ojos llenos de odio.. de rencor… y de coraje.

Yoh - NO… Te equivocas!!. Él no me ha manipulado … Y no se irá Anna!!!.. – dijo finalmente, terminado con esa discusión.

Hao - o.O.. "me sorprende Yoh" "Quien lo viera revelándosele a Anna de esta forma" - se decía en sus pensamientos, sorprendido por aquella discusión entablada entre su hermano menor y Anna, la esposa de futuro rey shaman.

No era de extrañase que aquellas discusiones que se llevaban a cabo en la habitación donde se encontraban los Asakura, se oyeran en toda la posada perfectamente, así que decirles que los amigos de Yoh estaban enterados de la situación, estaba por de más…

Manta - No puede ser!!.. Yoh se le reveló a Anna??!!!... – cuestionó sorprendido de lo que había escuchado, levantándose y corriendo lo más rápido que pudo en búsqueda de su amigo para asegurarse verdaderamente de lo que había sucedido en la habitación – Yoh que pasa???!! – preguntó al llegar a la puerta - He??!!!

No era raro después ver, que atrás del enano llegaron más gente curiosa que comenzaban a ser testigos de aquellas discusiones. Yoh se encontraba frente a la sacerdotisa Anna con un rubor rojizo que figuraba la silueta de una mano sobre su mejilla. Mirándola de tal forma que pareciese que se tratara de su peor enemigo.

Ryo - El no es don Yoh!!. – afirmó al observar su comportamiento

Fausto- Que hiciste monstruo!!! – reclamó al chico de cabellos largos enfurecido.

Chocolove- Ahhhh madre mía!!!

Tamao- Q- Qué esta pasando a- aquí?

Pilika-No lo sé… eso quiero saberlo!!

Anna- No se metan…. esto es entre Yoh y Yo!!. – anunció groseramente volviéndose a dirigir a Hao sin despegar de sus ojos los de Yoh - Estas disfrutando de esto verdad Hao??!!!... Es a esto a lo que te referías ¿no es así? .. Pondrías a Yoh de tu parte; en contra mía y de todos nosotros.. por esa misma razón utilizas las barreras para no darme cuenta de ello… maldito!!.

Hao - Te equivocas Anna. No tiene nada que ver… yo no me refería a esto.

Anna- Mientes!!! - dijo furiosa. Y acercándosele a Yoh velozmente comenzó a bofetearlo (más de seis veces) – Yoh!!! Reacciona!!!! Reacciona de una buena vez!!... – y dicho esto dejó de bofetearlo esperando que dijera algo…

Yoh - Qué quieres Anna?!! – cuestionó tragándose el dolor y volver su rostro nuevamente hacia a ella.

Anna- Dile que se vaya!!! Mira como te tiene!!!

Yoh - Ya te dije que él no se irá!!! – volvió a contradecirle.

Todos- o.O órale!!

Anna- Yoh más te vale!!!.. o me conocerás verdaderamente – amenazó enfurecida, apretando el puño dispuesta a torturarlo..

Hao- Ya déjalo Anna!!!... ¿¿No vez cómo está el pobre??!!!. – alegó en su defensa.

Anna- Tu no te metas!!.. Tú eres el único responsable de todo lo que está pasando… - gritó harta al de cabellera larga volviéndose hacia Yoh - Bien… tú te lo buscaste!!... Verás quienes Anna la Itako!!..-anunció desatándole una lluvia de golpes, patadas, rasguños, bofetones, etc y todo con el fin de hacerle conocer lo enojada, irritada y enfurecida que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Los amigos de Yoh permanecieron diciendo "pobre Yoh" o derivados, mientras presenciaban aquel acto terrorífico ocasionado por la niña de cabellos rubios. Estaban angustiados, pero no se movían al menor acto inhumano que despedía la guera.

Hao - Ya vasta!!.. No lo tolero más!!!.. – gritó afligido haciendo que la Itako detuviera los golpes - No permitiré que…

Yoh- No te metas Hao!!!.. – rebatió a sus palabras impidiendo que Hao interviniera - Esto es entre ella y yo!! – alegó firmemente– Yo ya estaba preparado para algo como esto… ya sabía que sucedería algo a sí. Hao.. tú ya lo sabías desde un principio, mucho antes que yo y sin embargo, te arriesgaste a todos estos problemas pasando por muchas humillaciones. Duele admitirlo, pero para ti fue un infierno estar aquí; debo mencionar que también lo fue para mis amigos. Pero aun así….sabiendo que sucedería esto… viniste!! y NO pienso correrte solo porque Anna me lo diga o me lo ordene!!!. ¡No lo pienso hacer!!. – Yoh comenzó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos negros, pero eso no hizo que dejara de mostrarle aquella fría mirada que mostró desde el principio. Su aliento estaba quebrantado, pero no permitiría quebrantar su rostro ante ella. - **"No esta vez".-** pensó para sí.

Anna- Yoh, ¿¿que no lo entiendes?? – cuestionó mortificada

Yoh- ¿¿Que no te obedece???!!!!... ¿¿Eso es lo que quieres que entienda??!! – contestó agraviado por su parte.

Fausto- La verdad es que Hao actúa muy extraño a como lo conocemos… Y también nuestro amigo Yoh lo hace… ¡¿Cual es el misterio que esconden??!... O .. ¿Por qué lo hacen? – cuestionó preocupado desde la entrada de la habitación.

Anna- Hazme el favor de retirarte Hao Asakura. – gritó de mala gana.

Ryo- Ya la escuchaste. Será mejor que obedezcas!!.. – le apoyó acercándose a ellos.

Hao - jaja ja.. Obedecer?? ... Yo??.. ¡¡¡Como me dan risa!!

Manta- Yoh.. Amigo!!.. – le gritó desesperado corriendo a tomarle del brazo - Hao no es una buena persona y aunque así lo sea, no porque sea tu hermano el cambiará. ¿¿Se te olvida cuales son sus ambiciones Yoh?? ¿Quien es Hao??

Yoh - Manta.. – mencionó angustiado al observar su preocupación.

Ryo - Don Yoh vea cual es la realidad. Le afecto haber convivido con él los dos días que desapareció. Finalmente los ideales de Hao penetraron en su cabeza. No me diga que lo apoyará en su ideal. Hao no es lo que cree que es él. Dígame ¿dónde esta el Don Yoh, el joven que sueña con una vida tranquila?. Con Hao solo han resultado problemas y más problemas. ¡Vea eso por favor!

Fausto- Piense… ¿quién es él?... ¿Quién es usted?.. Tiene futuro aceptarlo o que lo aceptemos.. Él tampoco lo hace, el no nos acepta y puede verlo en la manera en que nos ha tratado desde que llegó, de igual manera tampoco nosotros lo aceptamos. ¿Y tiene algo de malo en ello?. No creo que haya futuro si lo aceptamos o si él nos acepta, eso no cambiará nada. Sin embargo, lo único que ha hecho desde que llegó a esta casa es ponerte en contra nuestra.. de tus amigos!!. Yoh abre los ojos; él te está manipulando para quitarte tu alma, solo esta haciendo que confíes en él, para que de un de repente lo haga. El no te quiere, ni te estima en lo absoluto, solo te va a lastimar, cuando te des cuenta de ello, será demasiado tarde. Te absorbe poco a poco Yoh.

Hao - Esperen…!! No tienen derecho de .. – pronto sintió la mirada de Yoh que le impedía continuar.. – Y..o..h… /- ~ -\ … - asintió agobiado.

Yoh permaneció inmóvil intentando contenerse, mas no pudo hacerlo. Apretó fuerte el puño y como si tomaran vida propia se movieron lentamente sobre su cabeza apoderándose de ella fuertemente, mantenía su ojos cerrados apretándolos por el gran dolor que le causaron aquellas palabras.. palabras que lo invadían una y otra vez como si perforara cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pasó sus muñecas extendidas a sus oídos, exhalando pesadamente; nunca deseó escuchar aquello, lo evitó desde un principio, mas ahora, no podía ignorarlo, pensar en ello era realmente aterrador para él, era como descubrir algo que no quería ver.

_**Es cierto, es verdad**_; su hermano es el shaman más poderoso y su objetivo es un mundo de shamanes poderosos en donde la raza humana no existiera en la faz de esta Tierra. _¿En qué estaba pensando para enamorase de Hao, cuando lo que buscaba era apodarse de su alma para convertirse en un solo ser?_, _¿será cierto que el chico de cabellos largos lo amaba o solo era parte de su plan?,.._ pero si fuera así … _¿Por qué cumple aun con aquella promesa?_, _¿será solo para disfrazar su objetivo?,_ - "no puede seer!!!" "Hao me ama, ambos nos entregamos uno al otro" "¡¡¡esas cosas no se hacen solo por ambición!!!" "¡¡lo que sentimos es real!!" "¡¡es verdadero!!!" "¿Por qué me atormento tanto con esto?" – se cuestionó mintiéndose muy adentro de sus pensamientos. No podía entender cada una de sus emociones; realmente amaba a su gemelo, aun mas allá que un simple sentimiento. Sin embargo, no podía descartar aquellas palabras de sus amigos. Realmente lo atormentaban, pareciera que no conocía al joven de cabellos largos y se hubiera vendado los ojos y seguir sus pasos. _No tenía lógica__**…**_

_Poco a poco perdía la confianza en su compañero,_

_poco a poco comenzó a creer que se tratara de un solo juego._

_**¡¡No podía creer en nada ya!!,**_

y abriendo sus ojos pudo ver que estaba frente a él, mirándolo, sin entenderlo, - "¿Cómo puede ser posible?", "finalmente le temo a este individuo" "ya no le creo ni una de sus palabras" "¿y el amor?" .. . "no lo sé, ¡¡ni yo me entiendo!!" – mencionó para sí llorando … ahogado en ese mar de sentimientos confusos.

Manta - Yoh.. amigo.. – decía tratando de consolar a su amigo.

Hao -Habla Yoh!!.. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó preocupado por aquella extraña actitud que estaba presenciando, y por aquellas numerosas ideas que leía en sus pensamientos.

Ryo - Aun no te conformas!!.. ya déjalo en paz de una buena vez!!... – gritó desesperado en su defensa.

Yoh - Es cierto….- mencionó con la vista perdida - Hao es _Hao_. – anunció cesando el llanto y buscando con sus ojos el encuentro con los de aquel chico. - Qué es lo que quieres realmente de mí?? …. – cuestionó quebrantado - Tu .. Tú eres Hao!!!, mi hermano!!!... y eso se me olvido.

Hao - Eso no es cierto!!. No se te ha olvidado en lo absoluto!!. – replicó con altivez.

Se miraron uno al otro guardando silencio.

Yoh se aferró a esos ojos negros que envolvían una gran verdad. Y lo contemplo aun más, tratando de descubrir lo que en sus ojos había… Sus ojos hablaban de tristeza y soledad, no podía entenderlos... Yoh se encontraba igual. Por más que intentaba, no podía confiar en su hermano, necesitaba que le dijera cual es su verdad. Necesitaba oírlo de sus palabras… - "¿¿pero que ganaría con eso??" – pensó mientras trataba de encontrar una razón para no ocultar lo que había en su corazón.

Yoh - En verdad Hao… solo buscas…- y calló su voz cerrando sus párpados lastimeramente, había reprimido sus palabras mordiendo el labio inferior. De alguna manera, Yoh sabía que no debía sacar a flote lo que sentía. No de esa manera. No ahí. Había recordado.. que no estaban solos. Anna y los demás estaban presentes, así que la discusión no podría llevarse a cabo como él quisiera que fuera.

Hao en cambio, no pudo contenerse, su corazón se compactó herido al mirarlo, estaba frente aun niño confundido en sus sentimientos. No podía soportarlo más… lo que pasaba con él o qué es lo que pensaba, eso ya no le importaba. No tardó en descubrir que Yoh, ya no confiaba en sus palabras, que se había olvidado por completo de sus sentimientos y sus verdaderas intensiones. "Discutir"… No tenía caso. - "Será mejor irme" – pensó girando media vuelta para abandonar aquella triste escena.

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos; apenas Yoh terminó de hablar y en menos de diez segundos Hao abandonaba el lugar.

Yoh - No he terminado de hablar contigo!!! – gritó exasperado.

Hao se detuvo. Yoh se encontraba detrás de él, exigiendo una charla, pero no quería enfrentarlo por el momento. Estaba enojado con el menor y no permitiría verse corrompido. Así que, sólo se limitó a girar su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo quedando perfectamente alineados, dirigiendo sus ojos a lo que alcanzara ver hacia sus espaldas, respondió..

Hao - No tiene caso que me quede aquí!! – cerró sus ojos y continuó – Son muy listos todos ustedes… jeje .. – sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y buscando casi de inmediato a Yoh – Debo admitir que tus amigos son muy buenos en esto, Yoh… - y girando de nuevo su cabeza al frente, fijando sus ojos hacia la puerta de la salida concluyó diciendo – Nos veremos… y será mejor que te Cuides!!! – mencionó altaneramente encaminándose lentamente hacia la puerta…

Chocolove - Mira ese maldito volvió a chantajear a Yoh!!! – exclamó enfuresido.

Anna- Es así como lo enrollas Hao??? –cuestionó indignada.

// Hao se encontraba ya en la puerta de la habitación.//

Hao - mmm… je.. ¡Si Anna! - y despidiéndose de ella con una gran sonrisa concluyó al fin -je je.. nos vemos pronto! – y de esa manera desapareció detrás del fuego.

Yoh - Hao espera!!!… Hao!!! – gritó corriendo desesperado tras de él…

Tamao – joven Yoh!!!. – gritó con angustia.

Yoh - Hao!!! .. Haoo!!!…. Regresaaaa!!!.. HAAAOOO!!.. – gritó aun después de haber desaparecido dejándose caer sin fuerzas

Manta- Pobre Yoh!!!.... Confiaba en él!!!.. –mencionó fijando su vista en su amigo.

Ryo - No se cómo se imaginó que era su hermano…. – comentó confundido.

Fausto - Sea como sea, me alegro que haya vuelto – dijo mientras presenciaba la angustia del de morena piel.

Los amigos del Yoh hicieron todo lo posible para que se tranquilizara, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Yoh en verdad se encontraba en un mal estado y se sintieron inútiles al no encontrar alivio a su dolor. Ésta situación le afectó y no podía dejar de pensar y pensar y pensar.. Derramando por sus mejillas lágrimas de incomprensión, de dolor, de llanto, de amargura, de enojo, de desesperación, de desconsuelo. Todos esos sentimientos solo se reflejaban a través de sus lágrimas. Y que sólo él, Yoh, podía entender qué significado o qué sentimiento emanaban de cada una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme, Hao??!!! … Tu ida repentina demostró tus intensiones!!!!,.. ¡Cómo pudiste!!! COMO PUDISTE!!!!! – reprochó dolorosamente ahogándose con su llanto.

...Al niño de cabellos obscuros, solo se le oía gritar palabras sin consuelo, palabras dirigidas a una sola persona, al shaman más poderoso que haya existido en la tierra, al dueño de cabellos largos y obscuros; solos a aquel muchacho que le abrió su corazón y ahora se sentía traicionado por sus sentimientos… A ese, a HAO ASAKURA.


	6. Que sea para Siempre

**Sexta Parte "Que sea para Siempre"**

Era una de las muchas hermosas mañanas, como cualquier otro día en la vida de la montaña. El aire era fresco, el ambiente era rico y frío; la humedad se podía sentir perfectamente en cualquier parte, ¡y cómo no sentirla! la vegetación era abundante y se encontraba en su máximo esplendor en el lugar.

La suave brisa que nacía de la cascada lejana, acariciaba el cuerpo de un shaman invitándolo a despertar y disfrutar de la fresca mañana. La cascada se oía caer como melodía que acompaña aquel bosque, y los pájaros le hacían compañía a aquel son.

Hao suspiraría profundamente, volviendo del mundo de los sueños para regresar al mundo real…

Hao - Vaya.. Me quedé dormido.. – mencionó perezosamente sobando con su mano un ojo al sentirse un poco desubicado, no recordaba como había llegado al lugar y luego sucedió que, sintetizadamente, recordó todo lo que había vivido con el menor desde que habían desaparecido y un poco antes de irse de la pensión. En su cara se reflejó la tristeza, era algo que no podía evitar aunque quisiera. – Hay no!!... no otra vez!! .. Ya no quiero seguir llorando, no vale la pena!!!.. Ya llore los suficiente ayer cuando llegué, confórmate Hao!!… Esto es…. algo que tenía que pasar simplemente… tranquilo.. Así es.. Respira.. Respira hondo.. Ya vez… Ya estoy bien… - comentó para sí intentando sacar aquel sentimiento que provocaba que sus ojos se cristalizaran y lo sofocara… pero el sentimiento era mas fuerte que él y no podía eliminarlo simplemente así porque si. De sus ojos comenzaron a fluir gotitas cristalinas que se le escapaban de ese esfuerzo que hacia por mantenerse intacto a ellas – No puedo evitarlo, me duele!!, lo acepto!!… Tengo que superarlo!!!.. – comentó desolado, deslizándose más de esas cálidas lágrimas por sus mejillas, respirando en tiempos muy cortos, como un niño sin consuelo. - Yoh…. ¿Qué pasó contigo?.... Me humillaste, traicionaste mis sentimientos… jeje.. jajaja..jajaja..- rió con burla - ¿Tu culpa Yoh?.. ¡¡No seas bueno contigo Hao, no le eches el paquete!! …¡¡¡Es MI CULPA!!!…por confiar demasiado en ti!!!.. Te di mi vida.. te la entregué en tus manos… mis sentimientos… mi cariño… mi amor… mi confianza… y todo lo que hay bueno en mí… … No .. no debiste tratarme así …si no querías que estuviera mas a tu lado, si no me amabas mas.. ¡¡debiste de habérmelo dicho!!! ……

… Jeje je … Que llore un hombre, no tiene nada de malo. Cuando lo hace, es porque hay una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo. En mi caso, estoy enamorado, de ese amor que no será más para mi. Ahora sé que los hombres no estamos hechos de piedra, ni de hilo, sino de corazón y hoy… mi corazón esta hecho pedazos.. – miró al cielo tratando de encontrar a Yoh en él, para que así pueda escucharlo - Yoh… lo superaré… Me demostrare a mí y a ti … ¡QUE PUEDO HACERLO!

* * *

No obstante, volviendo a la pensión En, en casa de Yoh las cosas no estaba yendo nada bien. Yoh no había dormido aquella noche; desde que Hao se fue, no paraba de llorar y de sentirse afligido por el muchacho de largos cabellos. Por esa razón, Anna y sus amigos se encontraban preocupados por el chico de morena piel. Querían apoyarlo y decirle que están ellos ahí, acompañándolo en su desgracia, mas sin embargo, Yoh no aceptaba la compañía, ni el llamado de nadie… solo quería estar solo, tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos, y aclarar todas esas dudas que habitaban en su cabeza…

Yoh - ¿Qué es lo que quieres Anna?... No les dije que quería estar solo??! – cuestionó molesto al notar la presencia de sus amigos en la habitación. – déjenme en paz!!!.. no quiero a nade aquí!!!

Anna- Pero Yoh… No has parado de llorar… no -no has dormido nada desde que él se fue… que sucede?? .. Porque te afecta tanto esto Yoh??..

Sus amigos mantuvieron una distancia prudente, detrás de Anna; querían evitar que el joven se enojara más de lo que ya estaba por sus presencias. Pero para sus sorpresa, Yoh no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio sin mencionar algo como respuesta... tal vez pensando qué decir, si contestar o no.. o simplemente y la más probable era que no quería conversar… Estaba muy hundido en el dolor.. sus ojos eran horribles.. su cara roja y pálida a la vez.. Su aspecto en sí, era terrible, y su comportamiento tenía mucho que desear.

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo para cuando volvió hablar…

Yoh - Lastimé a Hao…. y se fue… - mencionó con voz ronca provocado por tanto llanto.

Anna- Cómo?? – cuestionó desconcertada.

Yoh - Me dejé llevar por lo que me dijeron… y valla que fueron esas palabras las que me perturbaron… no sabía en qué creer o qué pensar… - continuó diciendo dolidamente con la mirada perdida en la nada – lo más seguro es que haya leído mis pensamientos. – mencionó lastimeramente.

Anna- Por que??... por qué te preocupas por él, Yoh??

Yoh - Realmente perdí totalmente la confianza… ya no quise creer.. Preferí pensar en lo que me dijeron, que en lo que yo creía… ¡¡¡Bravo Yoh!! ¡¡TE FELICITO!!.... ¡¡¡Eres un Idiota!!!... ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de eso??!! … ¡¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de lo más importante???!!! ¡¡Estúpido!! – gritó enfurecido sin prestarle atención a lo que le preguntaba Anna.

Anna- Por qué dices todo eso??!!.... Que es lo que olvidaste Yoh??!!... qué olvidaste y es importante??!!.... Responde Yoh!!! – insistió desesperada.

Yoh - Como que de que??!!! …. Haaa!!.. como que de qué??? Si él sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí que haga.!!... Eso es poco??!! Acaso no importa??!!! BAKA!!.. BAKA!!! – gritó con fastidio.

Manta- Miren!!!, Yoh por fin contestó a lo que le preguntaba Anna… Ya está regresando a la realidad!! – anunció alegremente a sus amigos.

Ryo - Oh.. es cierto!

Anna- ja …. Yoh… ¡Hay cómo hacerte entender!... Yoh, Él; tu hermano.. Hao, así te manejó las cosas; sólo te hizo creer que las cosas se hacían a tu voluntad cuando él te manipulaba de alguna forma para que tu hicieras lo que Hao quería que hicieras y te creyeras que tu lo hacías por tu propia cuenta… ¿No sabes que significa manipular?..¿o que? ...Si te sientes culpable ahora, eso fue producto de él también, te manipuló para que así te sintieras.. No has hecho nada malo.. al contrario, abriste los ojos.

Yoh - No… No entiendes!!!... – gruño irritado fijando su ojos en Anna - Ustedes son los que me manipulan!! / _ \

Anna- ¿Qué dices? … ¡Abre los ojos!.... Él te estaba manipulando, él te estaba Controlando Yoh!! por eso se fue… por que lo descubrimos y no tenía nada más que hacer aquí.

Yoh - No es cierto!!!! Él se fue por mí.. por mis deseos!!! Sabía perfectamente que quería hablar con él muy seriamente y él… y él solo quiso evitarme problemas con ustedes… Evitarme un sufrimiento más …y a la vez …un dolor para él. ¡¡¡¡QUE HE HECHO!! – gritó exasperado al dolor y a las lágrimas.

Todos - Yoh!!! – mencionaron preocupados.

Anna- Será mejor que lo dejemos sólo.

Manta- Pero Anna!

Anna- Hagan lo que les digo!!!!.

Todos-Está bien.. – mencionaron desentonados amargamente comenzando a retirarse de la habitación de donde se oían lamentos del muchacho con audífonos… Anna también haría lo mismo..

Anna -No me gusta verte así, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de ello. – y dicho esto se encomió a la puerta de la habitación – Nos veremos más tarde; descansa. – diciendo esto, deslizó la puerta tras de si.

Yoh volvió a quedarse solo en la fría habitación…aun no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de comprender minutos atrás…

Yoh - Hao.. ¿Porqué no lo dijiste??! /- _ -\ ¿¿Porque no hablaste??. Has de estar pasando por lo mismo que yo… No me importa qué es lo que quieras de mí o qué es lo que deseas de este mundo… Así como tú, yo tengo mis sueños también y sé que juntos podremos hacer algo mejor…. Iré por ti… y esta vez… ¡¡Ya no me Alejaré de Ti!!!

* * *

En alguna parte del bosque, Hao ya no se encontraba solo, sus camaradas se encontraban dispersos a unos cuantos metros distantes alrededor de aquel shaman. Lo normal sería que estuvieran presentes, pero ese día sería la excepción. Quería estar solo, seguía afligido por el resiente suceso que lo a marcado con su dolor y no quería que lo viesen a si sus camaradas.

Opacho - Señor Hao… ¿qué es eso?

Hao - Son audífonos Opacho! ^ .^

Opacho - ¿Y para que los tiene? Opacho nunca le había visto eso…

Hao - jaja.. Así es. Es la primera vez que tengo unos y con ellos puedo escuchar música.

Opacho - Musica??

Hao - Si mira… Estos son discos y los he comprado en una tienda comercial. En este disco trae: "Aun – Coda" "Me huele a soledad – MDO" "yo te quiero a morir – Cristian Castro" "Para que la vida- Enrique Iglesias" "Te extraño y te olvido - Ricky Martin" "Ahora quien – Mac Antoni" …. Entre otras más...

Este disco es de Alejandro Fernández; … Acá tengo de Juan Gabriel … y…Aquí tengo un disco de Luis Miguel.. y la canción que por el momento es mi predilecta "tu o ninguna" o este de Marco Antonio Solis con la canción "Cómo fui a enamorarme de ti" o como sea… Y déjame decirte, que no son los únicos … aquí tengo … haber… a si.. la de Banda el Recodo …..

Y las mejores!!!… El disco de Lupita Dalessio y Paquita la del Barrio; dicen que son muy buenos y por las que he oído, diría que bastantes.. Jeje.. y creerme!!... no vas a adivinar cual tengo ahorita en este momento!!… ^ u^

Opacho - o. O …. Opacho no entiende nada!!!..

Hao- jaja ja.. es cierto… aun eres muy pequeño..

Opacho - Si.. Opacho es pequeño!!

Hao- El disco que estoy oyendo es Intocable.. Y vaya… son bastantes las que me gustan como "solo" "voy a tener que olvidarla" "Es para Ti" "Enséñame a Olvidarte" "Déjame Amarte" "Con mis alas Rotas" "A donde se marcho el Amor" "Es tan bello" "Estoy enamorado" "Fuerte no soy" "olvídame Tu" "Perdedor" "Aire" entre otras que se me escapan… ¿quieres oír alguna canción?

Opacho - Señor Hao… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hao- Por supuesto que si Opacho. Dicen que la mejor forma de olvidar o de aliviar un poco las penas de tu corazón es escuchando música..^u^

Opacho - o.O …?....

Poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse algunos cuantos camaradas frente a él. Tenían que informarle de un visitante que profanaba sus territorios..

Kanna - Señor Hao.. ¿Realmente se encuentra bien?. A actuado algo raro desde que regresó. Y la culpa a de ser de ese mocoso!!!. – mencionó frunciendo el ceño irritada mientras se acercaba a él el Trío de la Flor.

Luchist - Jamás lo habíamos visto así, señor Hao. – colaboró serio del otro lado al acercarse.

Hao - je.. Por supuesto que estoy bien mis queridos camaradas. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones..

Matti - sí!!.. Tienes razón!!.. – asintió entusiasta.

Mari - Marí esta muy disgustada con ese chiquillo!!!.

Hao- No deberías por qué estarlo.

Kana- Señor Hao, hemos venido a informarle que Yoh viene en camino. – anunció recordando el motivo de presentarse ante su presencia.

Hao- je. Bien.. ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Todos- Sí.

* * *

Zen - Creo que alguien a venido a visitarnos compañeros!!!.- gritó ansioso al anunciar de la presencia que sentía aproximarse.

Yoh - A sí es!!!... Soy yo!!!.

Ryo - Señor Yoh!!!. – se le oyó decir asombrado.

Yoh - Más les vale que se hagan a un lado…. He venido por Hao!!!.

Kanna- Pues entonces tendrás que pelear!!.. –gritó del otro lado al hacer acto de presencia, al mismo tiempo que todos los camaradas de Hao lo rodearon listos para entablar un combate.

Yoh - Ya les dije que de nada les servirá tratar de detenerme. Ya lo he decidido!!.

Todos- Eso está por verse!!. –gritaron balanceándose para atacarlo.

Yoh- Por eso les dije que perdían su tiempo. … - y Rápidamente Yoh hizo la posesión más poderosa aguardando el momento oportuno para atacarlos. No tardó más de minuto y medio en acabar con todos ellos. - He dicho que he venido por Hao, así que no iba a perder mi tiempo con ustedes; espero que me disculpen. – y con estas palabras se marcho del lugar.

* * *

Opacho - Señor Hao!!... – menciono preocupadamente por Hao.

Hao - Sí … lo sé. Quiero que te lleves estas cosas Opacho… ¡y no nos vigiles! ¿te queda claro?.

Opacho - Sí.. – asintió alejándose del lugar, en donde sólo Hao podría presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir...

Hao - Veo que tienes cuentas pendientes conmigo, Yoh!!.. – mencionó altivamente mientras Yoh caminaba hacia él tranquilamente con un gesto de poca amabilidad y con mucha seguridad de sí mismo..

Yoh - Sí, así es Hao.

Hao - mmm.. Ya veo… Vienes por venganza… jajajaja ¡Qué infantil eres!

Yoh - Te equivocas Hao. No he venido por venganza, ¡he venido por Ti!

Hao - ¿Qué has venido por mí?... – mencionó imperioso alzando una ceja.

Yoh - A sí es!!!.

Hao - Jajaja…. Cómo me das risa!!.... No te conformas con nada … Ahora quieres verme sufrir con tus propias manos, ¿no es cierto?. Veo que sirvió de algo todo esto. Je ..Me gusta. Así podré llevar a cabo mi plan y cumplir con mi objetivo más rápido de lo que pensaba…

Yoh - Si eso es lo que quieres…. ¡¡Aquí me tienes!!. No pienso moverme y mucho menos negarme a tus deseos…. A fin de cuentas; tú lo has dicho… ¡¡¡Soy tu otra mitad!!. Adelante!!.. toma mi alma!!. Y será mejor que lo hagas… de lo contrario… ¡Tú serás mío!!.

Hao - Qué has dicho? – cuestionó confuso con aquel extraño comportamiento.

Yoh - No lo pienso repetir Hao. Decide!!… ya que NO estoy jugando.

Hao se encontró muy desconcertado con todo aquello que acababa de ser espectador. Jamás había visto a Yoh actuar de esa manera. Sus ojos eran profundos y su rostro no hablaba de alguna emoción. La seguridad que emanaba de sus gestos, de sus ojos, y de sus palabras; no daban pie a alguna equivocación. Realmente Yoh, sabía lo que hacía. Se encontraba ahí, frente de él, diciendo lo que jamás hubiera imaginado que diría por su propia cuenta. Dispuesto a entregar su vida por sus deseos; para volver a ser uno mismo. Ser un ser que desde un principio debió de ser, y que sin embargo, el destino los había separado, provocando de esta manera, el nacimiento de su hermano menor; de Yoh Asakura.

"…..¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere Yoh?

¿Cómo es posible que esté dispuesto que tome su vida simplemente así espontáneamente?

¿A caso se tratará de alguna trampa?

y.. ¿qué quiso de decir cuando dijo: de lo contrario, tú serás mío?...."

Hao - Tuyo he?? – dijo alzando una ceja y despidiendo una sonrisa discreta y burlona a sus palabras.

Yoh - Así es. Me alegra que lo entendieras.

Hao - Veo que estás muy decidido en lo que haces y en lo que dices. Jajajajajaja… pero dime… ¡¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de dar ordenes o poner las condiciones??

Yoh - Lo hago porque se trata de mi vida!!! – gritó en su defensa.

Hao - y la mía, Yoh!!!. – rebatió a su vez efusivamente.

Yoh - Entonces es un trato justo ¿no lo crees?..

Hao - ¬ ¬ grr.. – por su parte no mencionó palabra alguna, mas mostró antipatía en las de Yoh.

Yoh - ha.. me faltó mencionarte algo importante Hao. ¡Lo mejor de todo esto es para ti!.

Hao - ¿A qué te refieres?

Yoh- Te ofrezco el privilegio de elegir primero… Así que… ¡Decídete ya!

Hao- Jajajajajajaja… ¿Crees que aceptaré tus condiciones solo porque tu lo dices? ¡Qué ingenuo eres!.. Se ve que aun no me conoces, Yoh.

Yoh - ji. Significa… que es mentira todo lo que dices. ^u^

Hao - ¿De qué hablas? ¬ ¬

Yoh - Tendría que ser demasiado tonto para no darme cuenta que tu objetivo no es apoderarte de mi esencia, ni mucho menos acabar conmigo.

Hao - Jajaja.. ¡Qué ingenuo eres!

Yoh - Jiji. No me importa.

Te ofrezco mi alma, pero si no la tomas; tomaré la tuya. Estoy dando vida a cambio de otra vida. Haz lo que quieras conmigo… pero si no lo haces; yo haré con tu vida lo que yo quiera.

Hao - Y se puede saber ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?

Yoh - Eso es algo que yo decidiré no lo crees. Jijiji.. Si te lo dijera ahora, no será sorpresa. Jijj

Hao- Me rehúso en aceptar tu propuesta. No caeré en tu jueguito, Yoh.

Yoh- Que. ¿no se te hace justo? ¿o te da miedo?. Yo creo que es bastante justo. Es tan simple que lo puedo resumir en : O cumples tu objetivo tomando mi vida; O yo tomo la tuya. ¿Cuál de estas opciones te gusta más? ¿a caso no es mas fácil así? ¿No es lo que desde un principio siempre has buscado? Hazlo.. toma mi vida… o qué?… estas diciendo qu…

Hao - Basta!!!... Cállate!!!!.... No pienses en otras cosas, no tiene lógica!!!.. Te equivocas en todo!!!...

Simplemente no quiero!!!…

Yoh - Por qué?... Tienes todo para ganar… Eres Tú el que decide.

Hao - No es justo!!!.

Yoh - Por supuesto que sí… ¿O te gustaría que yo decidiera primero?

Hao - Por supuesto que no!!!... No soy un idiota!!!... – gritó rehusadamente.

Yoh - Bueno, entonces ya está decidido!!!. Tienes 48 horas para decidir qué opción quieres escoger, porque no te veo muy decidido en ello. ¿verdad que no soy injusto? Jijiji..

Hao - Cállate!!!! – gritó enrabiado.

Yoh - Te estoy dando demasiado tiempo. Espero que antes de que concluya el tiempo, hayas decidido. Porque pasando el tiempo, decidiré yo…. Y claro… es de suponerse que tomaré tu vida.. y para darte una idea de que pasará contigo, te convertirás en mi perrito faldero.. jijijiji…

Hao - Maldito Yoh!!!... Ya verás!!!.. – mencionó entre dientes.

Yoh - No tienes otra opción que aceptar el juego.

Hao- Acepto tu juego, Yoh.

Yoh - Si???.... ¿verdad que no soy tan tonto como parezco?. ^ u^

Hao - Por supuesto que sí. Esta vez será definitivo.

Yoh - Pues entonces… Que así sea, Hao. ^ ^

* * *

Hola .. los invito a que dejen sus comentarios.. (se perfectamente que mas de uno no les abrá gustado el tipo de canciones que puse pero.. era solo un ejemplo: Hao estaba dolido) jajaja.. bueno, Cuidense...


	7. Tu Amor o Tu Desprecio

**Séptima Parte "Tu Amor o Tu Desprecio"**

Mientras tanto, la situación en la posada En no iban de todo bien. Ya estaban enterados de la desaparición repentina de Yoh, mas sin embargo, no podían saber en donde se encontraba el moreno. Bastante ya eran los problemas que en cuestión de ratos habían acontecido en la pensión. De alguna manera, algo estaba claro. Desde que Yoh y Hao desaparecieron, las cosas ya no eran como antes, algo importante tendría que haber pasado como para que a estos extremos llegaran. Pero a pesar de todo, era totalmente desconocidas las causas que emanaban de aquel suceso.

Por otro lado, Ren y Horo Horo habían desaparecido misteriosamente después de haber provocado un terrible escándalo. No obstante, eso a Anna no le importó en lo más mínimo, así que no se preocupó por averiguar sus paraderos.

Pilika - En donde podrían estar??.. Estoy muy preocupada por mi hermano y por Ren.. ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde y no llegan!!..

Anna- Hay ya deja de llorar… Creo que bastantes grandecitos ya están como para que se sepan cuidar!!!..

Ryo - Pero doña Anna!!..

Manta- Bueno … creo que tienes razón… pero aun así…¿no crees que exageras?

Anna- Manta… quieres problemas??

Manta- No.. no Anna..!!

Un violento ruido interrumpió la pequeña charla que capturó la atención de los presentes..

Manta - Ren!!!... ¡Qué sorpresa!! ¿Qué te pasó?... –cuestionó con sorpresa al observar cómo se desprendía de su cuerpo herido aquéllos vendajes que caprichosamente le protegían las heridas. Ren no respondió, mas en silencio se adentró a la pensión.

Anna- Por lo menos podrías ser más cuidadoso al abrir y cerrar la puerta!!. –alegó con fastidio.

Ryo - Doña Anna… acaso no esta feliz de verlo con bien??

Anna- Por qué debería?? – cuestión con indiferencia.

Con pasos moderados se incorporó a la pequeña reunión.

Ren - ¿Qué a pasado?. – cuestionó al incorporarse.

Anna- Hao ya no está en ésta casa. –expresó tajantemente.

Ren - Me alegra oír eso…

Pilika- Ren.. Y mi hermano? – interrumpió con un gesto de preocupación.

Ren - NO lo se. – rebatió sin dulzura.

Pilika- Entonces….. estonces…. dónde esta??!!- cuestionó lloriqueando desconsoladamente.

Ren - Y por qué debería saberlo??!! … Y por cierto.. ¿dónde está Yoh?

Fausto- No lo sabemos.

Ren - Que?

Anna- Lo habíamos dejado en su habitación, y el muy tonto se escapó. Lo más probable es que haya ido con Hao. – mención con voz agresiva.

Ryo - Cómo puede decir eso doña Anna?

Anna- Se nota que les hace falta cerebro. ¬ ¬

Un vez más, el mismo sonido producido por la puerta deslizadora interrumpió con la amena conversación entre los habitantes de la pensión. Era Horo Horo, que había llegado con rostro de pocos amigos en busca de Ren Tao.

Horo– Ren Tao…- gritó con molestia - ¿Cómo te atreves a irte en las condiciones en las que te encuentras?!!

Ren – No me molestes!!!. – gritó con fastidio.

Horo- ¡Que no entiendes que aun…

Ren - Qué te importa!!!.. Dejáme en paz!!!.. Sé lo que hago!!.

Horo- Bien!.. Haz lo que quieras!!!!.

Ren - Pues eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo cabeza de púas!!!!!.

Anna- Se pueden callar ustedes dos!!!. Solo vienen a lucirse. ¡Que problemáticos! Si quieren pelear, váyanse a otra parte. – anunció irritada de tanto escándalo.

Pilika- Heeeermaaaaanooooo!!!! Estaba preocupada por Ti…!!! – lloriqueó desde el fondo de la sala, encaminándose hacia el ainu con rapidez. Sin previo aviso, Horokeu sintió su peso balanceándose todo sobre él y cómo un fuerte agarre capturaron todo espacio alrededor de su cuello.

Horo – huyych – se quejó con dolor al agarre de su hermana, impidiendo las enormes ganas de contestarle al chinito.

Pilika- Por que te desapareciste? Acaso no sabes que existe el Teléfono? Estaba muy preocupada!!! T-T

Horo – Ss.. si.. e – esso.. ya.. lo .. dijjisssteee – mencionó con esfuerzo.

Pilika – No me contradigas!! No sabes por lo que pasé!!! Y mira que horas llegas!!!

Horo – Pi.. Pili..

Pilika – Eres un insensible!!!, no dormí a causa tuya!!! - continuó lloriqueando estrechándolo mas fuerte por el cuello.

Horo – Por.. porfa…-vor.. me-me.. afix.. me afixi-as…

Pilika –hee? – mocionó desconcertada - Pero que escandaloso eres! – alegó con un puchero sonrojándose por el atrevimiento sin dejar de fingir ser herida.

Horo - Por..favor!! No.. nores- no respiroo – Acto seguido su hermana lo soltó y el ainu pudo exhalar desenfrenadamente todo el aire que le pudieran caber en sus pulmones.

Pilika – No importa lo que hagas, no te lo perdonaré – alegó infantilmente, golpeándolo débilmente con pequeños puños sobre el pecho bien formado de su hermano.

Horo- Jeje … - mencionó divertido al ver el puchero de su hermana - tranquilízate … ya vez.. estoy bien.. eso es lo importante..

Pilika- Eres un tonto… T T

Horo- gracias. ^ ^U

Tamao – Me ..Mealegro que esté- queestébienjovenHoroHoro– interrumpió tímidamente sonrojándose hasta las puntas de sus cabellos.

Horo – Oh! Gracias.. pero no debieron de haberse preocupado, no era para tanto – mencionó jugueteando nerviosamente con su cabello. Giró su rostro en dirección del chino esperando alguna respuesta o reacción de su parte. Éste no dijo nada.

Manta - Podrían decirnos ¿que pasó con ustedes dos?... – interrumpió ya algo impaciente.

Fausto – Si, eso estaría bien.

Ryo - Y.. ¿También en donde estaban?

Pilika- Hermano… ¿porqué salieron huyendo?

Horo- jeje je.. pues verán… - mencionó nervioso - ¡Qué Ren les explique!.. yo no soy bueno para esas cosas.

Ren - ¿Qué? … y ¿porqué yo?!!!.

Horo- porque yo me tengo que ir…

Anna- un momento… ¡no señor!. Ustedes no se van hasta que nos digan lo que sucedió.

Ren- Será mejor que ahí dejemos las cosas. Eso es algo que no les importa a ustedes, y no me es agradable contar. Además, ya estamos aquí, eso es lo que cuenta.

Anna- Bien.. Horo Horo.. cuéntanos tú.

Ren - ¿Qué? – mencionó exaltado de la decisión de Anna.

Anna- Ren.. perdiste tu oportunidad… ahora Horo Horo nos contará.

Horo- pero..

Ren - ¿Qué dices? – cuestionó fijando su mirada en Horo Horo. –"de seguro el baka de Horo Horo lo dirá todo con el mínimo detalle!!! Que humillación"- pensó para si con desesperación, irritándose con solo pensar en ello.- grrr.. me rehúso! –gritó indignado

Anna- no tienes por que.. o ¿tienes algo que ocultar?.. – alegó alzando una ceja con fastidio.

Ren - Por supuesto que no!!

Anna- Entonces.??

Fausto- Será mejor que dejes así las cosas, Ren

Ren- grrr.. Simplemente esos asuntos no son de su incumbencia!!... ¬ ¬

Anna - Si no quieres oír, puedes largarte!…. Horo, te escucho..

Horo- O_o …

Ren – "Maldita mi suerte " – renegó impotente.

Horo Horo tragó saliva. Sabía que no se le podía negar a Anna, pero tampoco podía contar lo que había pasado, eso no eran los deseos de Ren. Se puso nervioso e inmóvil como un palo, buscando la manera de salir de esa presión, así que, miró a Ren buscando una respuesta que le dijera lo que debería de hacer. Más él no contestó, Ren no lo estaba mirando, su semblante era rígido y sus ojos estaban serios y los pudo interpretar como convencidos de que lo revelaría todo, no tenía mas opción que rehusarse a escuchar lo que Horo Horo iba a contar. Sabía que no tenía caso que se fuera o de lo contrario, sería evidente que algo había pasado, además de identificarlo como cobardía.

Los ojos de Ren buscaron inconcientemente aquellos ojos que tanto lo contemplaban. Para su sorpresa, se descubrió mirando directamente a los ojos del ainu y se mantuvo así por unos breves segundos, en todo ese breve momento trató de descifrar qué es en lo que pensaba, y qué es exactamente lo que les confesaría, pero al perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos negros, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto de la mirada, haciéndolo enrojecer levemente mientras rompía el contacto visual y ese hecho lo hizo estremecer aún mas por permitirse perder ante el poder que poseían esos ojos negros..- "NO.. Horo no puede darse cuenta de esto".. – comentó para sí, llenándose de angustia que lo desgarraba por dentro…. –"madito horo horo" – maldijo una vez mas para gritar al fin:

Ren - Si vas a hablar!!!… Hazlo de una maldita vez!!!. – gritó malhumorado, provocando así, que el ainu regresara de aquel trance y se tensara.

Anna- No tengo todo tu tiempo!!. – exclamó por su parte.

Horo- Pues.. pues… - comentó tontamente, mientras pensaba por donde comenzar. No sabía qué contarles y mucho menos cómo contarles sin mencionar lo sucedido… o inventar algo que no sea la verdad… - "en lo que me meto y ¿todo por que? Por que el niño _soy todo orgullo_ no quiere decirles la verdad" – comentó molesto.

Anna- Comienza a hablar antes de que me saques de mis casillas!!!..- gritó desesperada

Horo- Está bien!!.. está bien!! … no te molestes … es solo….. que…. no sé como empezar.. haber…

Ren comenzó alertarse y a sentirse más nervioso que antes puesto que Horo Horo comenzaría hablar de lo sucedido y no sabía cómo lo haría, cómo lo expresaría o si lo diría sin avergonzarlo tanto... tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizarse, pero su empeño no fue lo suficiente como para evitar respirar de manera pausada y que le permitiera contener la presión que ejercía su propio cuerpo. Trató de controlar sus propios impulsos de la desesperación y la ira. Necesitaba ser valiente para enfrentar el problema y su situación. Y así permaneció inmóvil hasta que Horo Horo rompió su silencio, Y de esa manera, comenzó a sentir la adrenalina correr en todo su cuerpo.

Horo- Pues así fueron las cosas…. –comentó - Ya vez que nos habías mandado a llamarle a Yoh.. ¿verdad?. Pues verán… Debo admitir que acepte ir, solo porque no quería que supieran que tenía miedo… Pero, un poco antes de llegar a su habitación, el miedo me invadió y..

Ren - "Imbécil… les estás contando con detalle?" – cuestionó irritado en sus pensamientos.

Anna- Y??

Horo- Y bueno.. pues… Ren lo notó… …y… bueno.. se burló de mí y yo lo insulte… bueno… algo típico ¿no? … no es para asombrarse…y…

Anna- y que???... no puedes ir al grano??

Horo- y… pues.. no aguante la llevadera.. y salí corriendo… y bueno..¿qué querían que hiciera?.. tenía miedo … y… fue mi método de escape… y pues… eso ya lo saben… am… Ren corrió tras de mí y por eso corría fuerte… para que no me alcanzara… y … pues él quería alcanzarme…

Anna- Y porqué debería de alcanzarte??.. para que? o Porque?

Horo- Pues.. es que.. jeje… le dije que me iba a _**matar**_(*).

Todos- Qué!!!!... o_O – gritaron sorprendidos desentonadamente.

Ren- "¡Maldita sea!!.. por que dijiste eso, me avergüenzas tarado!!" – gritó muy avergonzado para sí, apretando fuertemente los dientes.

Horo- Jeje.. es que.. fue solo para asustarlo y… jeje .. pues.. si lo logré..

Ren - Eres un!!!.... – gritó furioso delante de todos, casi a punto de estallar.

Horo- hay.. Ren.. Ya discutimos eso… tran- quilizate… j eje.. – mencionó nervioso..

Anna- Veo que estas diciendo la verdad – comentó complacida al ver la reacción de Ren.

Horo- Pues claro!!... je j eje.. Yo nunca miento.. ^.^U

Anna- mmm.. continua…

Horo- pues.. e- eso fue todo..

Anna- Puedes decirnos ¿Por qué Ren tenía y tiene vendajes en su cuerpo?

Horo- Pues no lo sé … eso pregúntaselo a él.. – alegó intentando salir de esa responsabilidad.

Anna- Pero tú mismo acababas de exigirle cuando llegaste por las condiciones en las que se encontraba…

Ryo - Buen punto doña Anna!!- interfirió mientras continuaba siendo espectador de la discusión.

Horo- Bueno… Eso es porque… "ahora ¿que voy a hacer?"..

Ren - Bien.. será mejor que yo se los diga..

Horo- Pero ….Ren.. – mencionó preocupado.

Ren- No tienes porque preocuparte por mi.. puedo decir las cosas por mi propia cuenta..

Horo- Solo fue un pequeño descuido… por eso está así. – mencionó ante su sorpresa.

Ren- .. te dije que podía contar las cosas yo solo!!!, no tenías porque hablar!!!!... ¬///¬ - gritó enrabiado por el inoportuno Usui.

Anna- Por qué te enojas??? … a caso querías mentirme?.. No olvides que puedo descubrirlo todo si lo deseo ahora.

Ren- Bien…. cree lo que quieras!!!. ¬///¬

Manta- ¡No se por qué los haces sufrir Anna… si puedes saberlo sin preguntarles!!.. /^u^

Anna- Manta.. NO tengo nada mejor que hacer… si lo descubro yo, no tendrá ningún chiste..

Manta - "Cómo se nota que no le interesa realmente que pasó con ellos" – mencionó para sí.

Anna- Así es Manta.. ¡Estás en lo cierto!... De acuerdo.. continúa Ren…

Ren- NO diré ya nada!!..

Anna- Horo Horo…¬ ¬ continúa!!.

Horo- Ya te conté todo ^^U

Anna- Aun no!!. .\ _ /.

Horo- Bueno, pues Ren ya no quiere que cuente las cosas, él les iba a contar así que pregúntenle a él.. yo ya me voy…. – y así corrió veloz hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió sigilosamente huyendo del lugar.

Anna- Ren, ¿Qué te sucedió?

Ren- Nada.. me voy!. – mencionó tajantemente encaminándose lo mas rápido a la puerta y salir de ella.

Anna- Ren!!! – gritó enfurecida

Tamao - Se-será mejor que losdejeseñoritaAnna!!

Anna- Hay….ya no los tolero más!!!. – gritó iracunda.

Ryo- Tranquilícese por favor!!... e-Eso le hará daño!!!

Anna- Cállate!!... Pero ya verá Yoh!!!.. Esto no va a quedarse Así!!!

Manta- jiji… Pobre Yoh…

* * *

Mientras tanto….

Horo Horo se encontraba algunas cuantas horas de la pensión En. Se encontraba sentado bajo la luz tenue de una noche que cubría su alrededor de un hermoso color a plata, el aíre era helado y se rompía al contacto con lo duro de su cuerpo. La noche era clara, adornada por una gran luna redonda que salía entre unas nubes suaves que recorrían parte del cielo nocturno. Las estrellas, pocas eran, pues eran opacadas por el brillo lunar de la luna, la única que alumbraba lo que podría ser un obscuro lugar. Un fino sonido acompañaba al aire a su paso, el sonido del agua al rozar la suave arena que limitaba su paso aunado con los cantos armoniosos de los grillos, de la cigarra, y las pequeñas luces que brindaban las luciérnagas sobre el agua: daban una paz y belleza sin igual.

Pero a pesar de ello; nuestro amigo Horo Horo, no podía apreciar todo lo que había a su alrededor, solo pensaba y el pensamiento, nos impide vivir el momento, porque el tiempo que le dedicas a pensar, se escapa… y nuestra vida también se va junto a él. Él recordaba a Ren, pensando en lo ocurrido, en el tiempo pasado, y planeando el futuro.

Horo- Solo me la paso molestándolo. Quiero que se fije en mí, pero de ese modo sólo lograré que me odie y cada día que pasa, me odia cada vez más. ¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer?....

La verdad, es que no tienes vergüenza Horo Horo, después de lo que pasó, le hablas como si nada, y le exiges explicaciones de sus actos. Lo mejor será que me marche para siempre. Pero no creo poder olvidarlo.. Horo Horo, será mejor que sea así, ya no quiero lastimar a Ren….- suspiró con resignación y un tono de amargura en sus palabras - Bien, …ya está decidido..

Por otro lado, Ren no se encontraba lejos de donde yacía el cabeza de hielo como él llamaba. Encaminaba sus pasos sin cuestionarse a dónde lo conduciría aquel camino que pronto le haría conocer su destino, sin pensar en nada más que en el paisaje que recorría con cada paso corto que daba. Algo le llamaba, era un presentimiento que simplemente no intentó en analizar; quizás creyó que fuera él quien se dirige a si mismo mientras andaba, como si fuera su deseo el mantener un camino sin rumbo.

Después de una larga caminata aunada de paz y tranquilidad luego de unos días de tremenda turbulencia, algo capturó su atención, invitándolo a cambiar el rumbo, y sin pensarlo, accedió a ese deseo limitándose en mirar hacia delante, en ese algo que pudiera haber llamado su atención.

La curiosidad no fue la culpable por la que él se acercó, simplemente se dejó influir por ese deseo de seguir hacia ese destino. Por ese algo que lo llamaba sin saber que lo hacía. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, descubrió que Horo Horo yacía sentado un tanto cercas de las orillas de aquel gran lagó en donde la luna era reflejada por sus aguas cristalinas. Y sin saber el porque, continuó acercándose sin pensar en más. Miraba hacia delante, hipnotizado tiempo atrás, mucho antes de encontrarlo en ese lugar.

- Bien. Ya está decidido!!!. Será mejor que empiece con esto. –le escuchó decididamente, sacándolo del trance que había mantenido desde que había salido de la pensión, dejándolo sorprendido al verse detrás de él. Horo Horo se incorporó a su altura, sacudiendo la poca tierra que pudiese adherirse en la prenda del Ainú, y sin preverlo, se encontró con aquellos ojos negros al momento en que giró el cuerpo del peliazúl, dejando a espaldas el lago que minutos antes contemplaba y dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

Ren se mantuvo inmóvil, como esperando alguna reacción por su parte, mas Horo Horo cayó en shock al no esperar la aparición de cierto ojidorado que le robaba el aliento.

(….Tic, tac.. tic.. tac.. XD el tiempo corre muchachos….)

- ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer estando aquí solo?. – rompió el silencio.

- Ren!!!...- alcanzó articular - Ho-ho-hola… jeje.. – rió nervioso y sonrojado al encontrarlo de frente y mirándolo directo a sus ojos. – No esperaba encontrarte aquí! – confeso nerviosamente. – Yo… ya estaba a punto de irme!!..

- Aún no has contestado mi pregunta… - alegó con una miraba seria y penetrante.

- Pues .. nada. ¿Qué podría hacer yo aquí? ¡Dime!

- No lo sé. Saltar al agua e intentar ahogarte??

- Qué chistosito… - alegó entre dientes con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

- je – rió por lo bajo.

- yo … - mencionó Horo Horo sin intentar decir algo, solo para permitirse evadir el contacto visual por un segundo.

- Escogiste un buen lugar. – mencionó serenamente capturando una vez mas los obscuros ojos del ainu. - Desde aquí se puede apreciar el paisaje. ¡Que Luna tan hermosa! –comentó placenteramente deteniendo su mirada hacia el brillo del lago que reflejaba la luna. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el lago, dejando el ainu hacia sus espaldas; mas éste se limitó con seguirlo con la mirada, observado cada uno de los movimientos de su acompañante nocturno. Y observó cierta rareza en el rostro complacido del de la Tongari, sentándose sobre la fría arena un tanto cercas de él.

- He?? – mencionó desconcertado, girando su cuerpo una vez mas en dirección al lago, observando lo que Ren había descubierto y que éste no habría logrado encontrar en su soledad - es cierto es una hermosa noche!!! – exclamó sorprendido de tan obvio suceso.

- Creo haber escuchado que ya te ibas… - le interrumpió fríamente.

- Ha… eso dije??..- cuestionó inseguro - hee, pero.. NO me digas que te quedarás aquí solo?!!.

- ¿a caso tu no lo estabas un poco antes de que yo llegara?

- bu- bueno … sí.. pero….

- El camino está libre. Puedes irte. – mencionó con voz firme.

- bueno.. yo.. eto.. – comentó nervioso.

Ren no dijo nada al notar cierta inquietud de parte de su amigo. Era obvio para él que sus intenciones no eran abandonar tan pronto el lugar.

- aaa.. mmm… eeste… Ren.. – articuló muy sonrojado – Este.. yo… mmm.. bueno… aaaa… como decirte… ¿puedo.. amm…. tu sabes.. am.. je …. Aquí.. plz?

No es de sorprenderse la cara de sorpresa que Ren mostró ante aquellas palabras de parte del ainu. Una cosa era conocer cual era su deseo, y otra lo era la forma en que se lo pediría. Eran dos cosas muy distintas.

- Qué dices?? – cuestionó reprobatoriamente su petición en un tono molesto mientras trataba de descifrar exactamente lo que le quería decir.

- Bueno.. amm.. jeje… si no … pues.. okis.. esta bueno.. je..

- o_O …. u_u U … Horo Horo… No te he entendido ni una sola palabra de lo que has dicho. Si quieres decir algo… ¡Dímelo sin tantas complicaciones!!.. Si no; ¡quédate callado! – gritó exasperado.

- Que??.. Bueno… este.. este….yo…Te decía que si… que si… ¡¿Puedo acompañarte?! 0

Ren lo miró directamente a los ojos con esa mirada tan penetrante y propia de él, examinando cada una de sus facciones. El tono de un sonrojado ainú le hizo sentir satisfacción ante aquella petición tonta de parte de usui. Era algo que no siempre podía contemplar.

- Je. Creí que querías irte.

- No… no!.. es solo que… Bueno si no te molesta… preferiría quedarme.

- Lo dices como que si yo te hubiera corrido en cuanto llegué.

- he??.... no … no.. claro que no!. Es que estaba a punto de irme cuando tú llegaste. Y…

- Puedes quedarte… Por mí no hay problema.. Además, tú estabas aquí antes.

Horo Horo lo miró por unos minutos antes de acercarse a Ren y sentarse junto a él a la menor distancia considerable posible para su compañero (bastante cercas para el de la tongari a su parecer ..jeje). Estaba satisfecho por el extraño acontecimiento y la extraña charla que al parecer mantenían sin problemas entre los dos. Él sabia, que ambos no eran de muchas palabras cuando se trataba de conversar entre ellos y mucho menos, el platicar amenamente sin haber tenido algún desacuerdo en algún punto de la conversación. Era realmente extraño y a la vez, verdaderamente un tesoro: un momento único. Y ya que si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que había decido irse y sin volver, por lo menos quería guardar en su memoria ese recuerdo antes de irse a su pueblo natal y olvidarse de Ren.. le fascinaba pensar en su recuerdo como "aquella noche plateada, sentados los dos bajo la misma luna blanca; tan cercas y a la vez tan lejos como sólo podía ser" (que cuuursi =P). No obstante, eso no le importaba a Horo, pues junto a Ren… Siempre ha permanecido a su lado como un buen amigo.

- Perdón.. fue algo estúpido de mi parte preguntarte qué es lo que hacías en éste lugar. – mencionó con voz suave adornado con un intenso color rojizo en sus mejillas reflejando la satisfacción que le brindaba el momento mientras contemplaba el lago.

- he?? o////O … si.. ^///^ - asintió aun mas sonrojado de lo que podía mostrar su pálida piel con aquella disculpa misteriosa de él.

- ¡Qué tranquilidad! – soltó en un suspiró liberando su cuerpo de la tensión que lo gobernaba segundos antes.

El ainu solo asintió sin mirarlo, permaneció callado con tan exquisito placer. Su mente pronto divagó en los recuerdos, en aquellos que compartió con Ren y que fueron cuidadosamente memorables para él. Y así, pasó hasta que volvió la idea de que jamás podrá ser lo que tanto anhela su corazón, robándole de sus labios un suspiro que se resignaba a esa idea que no ha querido comprender.

- Te noto algo pensativo.. Jeje. Se puede saber en qué estas pensando? – preguntó con tonto burlesco molestándose en resaltar el hecho de que horo horo pudiera pensar.

- he?? … no nada!!!.. ^^U

-jiji. No preguntaré más. – asintió una vez mas con voz burlesca, evitando dejar fluir algún insulto abierto de su boca. De alguna manera, no deseaba romper el encanto que juntos estaban compartiendo, así que volvió su mirada aparentemente en las aguas turbulentas.

- Ha.. Ren?? – interrumpió Horo

- Dime.. – contestó a su llamado sin molestarse en mirarlo.

- ¿Ya estás mucho mejor?

- Si lo dices por mis heridas... Ya no me duelen.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- se lo que hago! - concluyó con molestia.

- Está bien,… de acuerdo.. no tocaré mas el tema… - asintió Horo Horo un poco alarmado de que pudiera enojarse y largarse de ahí en cualquier momento. (Ren..saaabe..jajaja).

Ren suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse; si algo sabía es que tenía poca paciencia y podía perder la poca tranquilidad con nada. Exaltarse le resultaba fácil, pero hoy no quería que fuese así, cuantas veces espero por un momento así y no quería echarlo a perder.

- Sé que quedó una plática pendiente ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Mencionó tratando de entablar algún tipo de comunicación entre los dos – "perfecto, y tenía que elegir precisamente el tema mas delicado".

- ¿No te molestaría si platicamos un poco sobre eso? – cuestionó no muy seguro de ello.

Antes de contestarle, analizó dos veces su imprudencia, intentó convencerse que entrar en ese terreno no podría ser tan malo, y que quizás pudiera ser la clave para intentar acercase a él y reparar el daño que le ha causado.

- No. – contestó al fin.

- Bueno.. ¿Podemos hacerlo?

- Ya te dije que sí – Asintió esta vez irritado - "acaso no entiende un SI?, que desesperante".

- bueno… yo…Sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Lo demás ya me quedó claro.

- Una pregunta?? … entonces…. – pausó un breve momento, no estaba seguro si lo que viniera a continuación pudiera ser bueno o malo, eso era realmente molesto, ponerse nervioso con nada, pero por ahora, sabía que no había marcha atrás, así que sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera, asintió a su petición: – Puedes hacerla.

- A… sí… Bueno… No se si tenga que ver … pero…

- Si vas a decirla.. Pregúntame de una buena vez!! No pienso tolerar tu inseguridad!! – gritó mas desesperado que nunca.

- ¿Qué soy yo realmente para ti Ren? - pregunto al fin Horo Horo.

- Co..como? – mencionó sorprendido.

Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba, de todas las posibilidades, precisamente con esa tenía que salir. Sus ojos cayeron sobre los suyos inmediatamente después de formular la pregunta, manteniendo su mirada fija en él, ante toda sorpresa. Por dentro, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquella emoción que le produjo la sola pregunta. Sintió como era invadido en cada rincón de su cuerpo por un ligero temblor que anunciaban el miedo que pronto comenzó a sentir y el nerviosismo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, invitando a cada segundo acelerar el ritmo de su corazón con mayor fuerza. Tembló aun mas al pensar en la respuesta, haciendo que la presión sanguínea se acumulara mas sobre su cabeza y aun mas sobre las mejillas coloradas de Ren, su temperatura corporal subió endemoniadamente, sintió en su estomago un jugueteo que le causaba cosquillitas y un dolor muy agudo a su vez. Al sentir que el sonrojo invadía su cara, no dudo ni un minuto en mirar al lago que hace rato contemplaba, su cara ardía en llamas, de eso no había duda, podía sentir el calor ardiente sobre sus mejillas. Y sin poderlo detener, comenzó hacer movimientos ondulantes con sus manos al hacer contacto entre ellas. Tal vez fue una reacción que su propio cuerpo ideo para evadir a cualquier costo lo que sentía en aquél momento. Y de esa misma manera, pudo descubrir que sus manos se encontraban completamente frías y que le sudaban sin razón alguna.

- ¿Q- qué quieres decir con eso? ….¿Qué -es realmente lo que quieres saber? – habló al fin.

- Bueno … este… En momentos siento como si me odiaras y en otros siento como si…

- Ah… Yo soy así. – habló con mas tranquilidad - Depende al estado de humor en la que me encuentro.

- Lo sé…. Pero… En el momento justo de la discusión me dijiste algo interesante. – replicó Horo Horo.

- Mmm… Me imagino… Te dije muchas cosas terribles. – asintió con algo de amargura en sus palabras

- hee… si… pero… - silenció su voz.

- "……"

- "……….."

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije y ahora te causa conflicto? – preguntó esta vez el chinito directamente, intentando de alguna forma recordar lo que le había dicho en aquel momento de la discusión.

- Mmm … Soy tu amigo porque lo sientes o lo soy por ser amigo de Yoh?

- "..." O_O – Ren no pudo contestar a eso. Hizo una pausa reflexionando detalladamente la pregunta formulada por Usui. Por más que quiso recordar no pudo lograrlo con exactitud. – Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?, ¿Porqué me lo preguntas?. Tu deberías saberlo. ¿Quieres oírlo de mí? – cuestionó un poco alterado con la situación.

- Hee.. sí. – asintió nerviosamente.

- Eres… - mencionó nervioso obligándose a sí mismo a contestar - Vaya, es difícil de explicarlo. – suspiró pensando en una respuesta que sea la mas adecuada y sincera que pueda explicarle a Horo Horo.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó triste, anticipándose a una respuesta dolorosa.

- No quiero mentirte, pero… tampoco…. quiero dañarte.- mencionó con voz suave.

- Estoy preparado para oír lo que tengas que decir. Solo quiero saber tu verdad.

- "…" – no contestó, permaneció reflexivo por breves segundos - Antes quisiera saber qué fue lo que exactamente dije. – anunció el Tao.

- Bueno.. dijiste que si por ti fuera, yo jamás me acercaría a ti; pues solo me aceptas porque soy amigo de Yoh.

El chino abrió los ojos como plato, conteniendo la respiración al oírle decir aquellas palabras, y volvió a respirar con dificultad al ser invadido por el coraje, que podía resentirlo en su estomago al sentir un revolteo y llamas ardientes en su interior que le quemaban. Y por imposible que pareciera, logró tragarse las ganas de maldecirse y destruir lo primero que se encontrara en su camino. Intentó decir algo, pero solo pudo permanecer callado por largo rato, intentando contener en cada segundo su propio coraje, aquella ira que sentía consigo mismo.

No podía creer lo que en aquél momento se dio el lujo de decirle. Había no solo mentido a sus sentimientos, sino que también había causado confusión a Usui y al mimo tiempo.. lo había herido.

- "ggrr.. maldición que coraje" - gritó mentalmente apretando el puño.

- Ren? Estás bien?– cuestionó preocupado.

- yo.. – comentó al fin

- "……."

- Cometí dos errores.. – susurró angustiadamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No!!. Lo que te dije aquella vez no es verdad!! – gritó con indignación. - Tu eres!!… Tu eres!!… Horo Horo eres una persona especial!!, … eres ….un gran amigo!!!… eres muy importante! – mencionó.

- Si, si, si… hasta mi madre me lo ha dicho. – mencionó con burla

- Te …estás burlando??!! – cuestionó exaltado con aquella actitud de parte del norteño, haciendo que su cabello terminado en punta creciera mas de lo normal.

- Hee??... lo estas diciendo enserio??.. no quería… enserio.. per…

- Olvídalo!! no tiene caso! – anunció exhalado

- Qué… preocuparme por ti??..

- No tienes porque hacerlo.

- ¡¡Pero no puedo evitarlo Ren!!

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – mencionó con burla , como si no le debiera de importar.

- Bueno… somos amigos ¿No?

- y eso.. qué?…

Usui no pudo contestar después de aquel insulto, él podía preocuparse por el chinito, pasar toda su vida en ello si así lo decidía, pero ¿con que fin? –"a ren no le importo! Cómo que- y que? .. que impotente me siento". – mencionó lastimeramente con disgusto apretando su puño con resignación.

Ambos quedaron en absoluto silencio, alejados cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. El ambiente cada vez se volvía mas pesado y denso, hasta que alguien volvió hablar.

- Cuando estoy contigo… mantengo mi distancia. Eso es todo… - Mencionó el peliviolacio al interrumpir aquel silencio que los había gobernado por un largo rato.

Horo se limitó a contemplarlo por unos segundos, analizando cada una de sus palabras.

- Entonces…. Estas diciendo que … - mencionó con dolor.

- No!!. El problema no eres Tú… ¡Soy yo! –alegó por su parte

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – cuestionó.

- No me interesa en lo absoluto que me entiendas. Con entenderme es más que suficiente.

- Mantener tu distancia dices!.... – menciono con desagrado. - ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien te dijera eso?!!!. Tal vez nunca sepas la gravedad de tus palabras!!!.

- Así debe ser. O de lo contrario… terminarás odiándome.

- Vaaayaa!!!... ¡¡¡¿Crees eso?!!!. Y dime ¿Porqué debería? ¡¡¡ He?!!!.... ¡¡¡ ni porque seas el chico más agresivo y más pesado te he odiado tanto!!!.

- Pero me odias tú lo has dicho.

- Bueno.. En realidad odio no es la palabra… bueno sí!!, Odio que seas tan cerrado y tan pesado!!.  
A decir verdad… son pocas veces cuando te veo amable y sobre todo conmigo. Está todo claro. Te caigo mal!!!, demasiado mal!!!. Me odias!!!.

- ¡¡ Eso es mentira!!!. – dijo fríamente con una mueca de desaprobación.

- Que?? .. ¿Pero entonces? – mencionó confundido.

- Ya te dije que el problema no eres tú. ¡¡ Soy yo!!

- ¿Y porque dices eso? ¿se pueden saber tus razones? ¿entonces que soy para ti?

- Ya te dije. Eres…. Eres un amigo!!. Además… Ya no quiero tocar ese tema!!.

- ¿Y por qué no?. Entonces estoy en las mismas que desde un principio!!..

- Ya dije que no hablaré más. Eres un amigo y punto!!!. Lo demás es algo que no te importa!!.

- Que no me importa he??!! – mencionó con sarcasmo tratando de contenerse.

- Horo, será mejor que lo dejes. No quiero que esto termine mal.- mencionó serio ante el usui.

El ainu cayó secamente. No quería que las casas terminaran mal como siempre ha sucedido. Había deseado que ese momento fuera diferente, único, más sin embargo las cosas no fueron así. Se sentía muy mal. Las ganas de correr huyendo con su dolor, no le faltaban; pero también no deseaba hacerlo. No deseaba dejar solo a Ren, y sobre todo, no quería terminar como un cobarde, después de todo qué ganaría con eso, no tenía caso si se marchaba ahora. Todo su cuerpo estaba bloqueado del dolor y la angustia. Tenía el nudo atorado en su garganta, y le molestaba en casi todo momento. Quería llorar por lo tanto que lo amaba, y por aquel coraje que se tenía por continuar con esto.

Horo- "Ya estoy harto de seguir con esto!!.. HARTO!!!. ¿Por qué? Simplemente no logro entenderlo… ¿Por qué me enamore de Ren, si sabía que jamás correspondería a mis sentimientos?¿porqué?!!.  
A de pensar que he de estar loco o algo por el estilo. Porqué preocuparme tanto por lo que piense o diga de mí. ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!! Maldita la hora en que te conocí Ren Tao!!!"

Ren - Piensas mucho – mencionó al observar el extraño comportamiento que tenía. Con verlo, era evidente que se ahogaba en el dolor y en sus pensamientos.

- Te afecta!!?? O que?? - contestó agresivamente a su llamado.

- e- Estas enojado??

- Bueno y eso que?? A ti que te importa!!!

- ... Que te crees?!! Por que me gritas de esa manera???!!

- Porque quiero!!. ¿Qué no puedo? – mencionó muy exaltado.

- No.

- A cuanto lo siento!!. – soltó con sarcasmo.

- No te tolero más!! – mencionó levantándose tan rápido como pudo para retirarse del lugar… Horo lo interrumpió.

- Ha… ¿Ya te vas?!!... Creí que me golpearías Ren. Ya estoy acostumbrado… ¡¡Hazlo!! – le gritó iracundo incorporándose en un solo movimiento y encarándole de frente.

- ¿cómo? o.O –mencionó ante su sorpresa, jamás había visto reaccionar al peliazúl de esa manera. Horo Horo ya estaba fuera de sí.

- Desquítate, al fin y al cabo siempre lo haces. Hoy no puede ser la excepción. ME ODIAS REN. Eres un mentiroso al considerarme ser tu amigo. TE ODIO POR TODO EL MAL QUE ME HACES PASAR!!!.

- No pienso escucharte más… no.. – Ren empezó a sentirse mal. En su pecho se apoderó una especie de calor que se impregnaba por dentro y sus fuerzas estaban a punto de desfallecer. Nunca unas palabras le habían afectado tanto. Nunca Horo Horo, le había gritado de esa forma. Ahora sabía, sabía lo que sintió Horo Horo con sus palabras. Quería – "Llorar?, no es posible. Jamás lo hago. Estúpido Horo Horo, eres un Idiota!!" – gritó para sí cerrando el puño, conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo por haberlo hecho sentir aquello. –"No!! No haré lo que Horo quiere!, no me rebajaré!- gritó indignado para sí– Me voy – mencionó tajantemente al tiempo en que dio un giró dándole la espalda al ainú y comenzar a encaminarse lejos de su vista.

-A no… ¡No lo harás! – gritó con voz fuerte tomándolo del brazo, atrayéndolo bruscamente hacia él. Lo dejó tan pegado a su cuerpo que sus rostros estaban a poca distancia del otro, sus ojos podían ver la pequeña distancia que habían entre los suyos. Ambas manos estaban sujetas a él, tan fuerte que lo lastimaban, aun así no le importó en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera pensó Horo Horo en ello. Bastantes eran las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza como para preocuparse en los detalles. Solo lo quería ahí, capturado por él, para que no se fuera.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! Podrías hacerme el maldito favor de soltarme?!!

- NO. Aun no te puedes ir sin haberme escuchado antes!!. – le gritó estrujando mas sus brazos complacido de la mueca del dolor que Ren le mostró.

- Estás loco si piensas que lo haré!!!. – le gritó haciendo un esfuerzo por soltarse de aquellas manos que lo retenían.

- Nunca había conocido a una persona tan problemática como tú. Contigo solo he tenido problemas!!!.

- ¿Crees que me importa?!!

- Pues debería!!!.

- Ja. … Ya suéltame!!!.. Mas te vale que no me hagas enojar!!… ¡¡¡Te lo estoy pidiendo civilizadamente!!!

- Ya te dije. Puedes golpearme cuando quieras!.

- No se si me estimes tanto o no. Estás loco!!!

- Tienes razón.. Estoy loco Ren!! – mencionó mirando directo a los ojos de Ren de manera diabólica.

- La verdad no se que diablos estás tramando pero…

- Me temes?!?!! .. Me tienes miedo??!!! – le gritó

- NO. – mencionó tajante

- Entonces…

- Sueltame!! Me estas lastimando maltito tarado!!!

- Hay!! La nena no soporta un ligero apretón? – mencionó con sarcasmo mostrándole una sonrisa complacida, liberando levemente el agarre con el chino, pero sin dejar de presionarle para tenerlo cautivo. Ren, se tranquilizó al no sentir mas dolor.

- Si hablar es lo que quieres. Hablemos... Pero suéltame!!!. – le exigió el peliviolacio.

- No te voy a soltar. Creo que está claro!!!. – mencionó secamente.

- No te entiendo. Que quieres?

- No. No te entiendes tú. Solo te guardas las cosas. Y nunca hablas lo que sientes.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa!!!

- Claro que sí. Quiero saberlo!!!. Me importa Ren!!!.

- Bastante no?

- Hablo en serio!!!.

- ¡¡Ya te dije que eres mi amigo!!. ¿No es eso lo que me peleas?. Sin embargo, parece ser que estas buscando un método para que termine odiándote.

- Quiero saber que es lo que ocultas.

- Si a sí lo quieres, no me queda remedio que decirte las cosas… se que en cuanto te lo diga, terminare convertirme en un ser despreciable, tanto que no querrás ni verme.

- No hables sin ni siquiera saber cual será mi reacción. No me conoces!!

- Es solo cuestión de Lógica. Entenderlo está de más.

- ¿Piensas decirme lo que hace poco me dijiste?¿o piensas tratarme peor?

- ¿Qué te pasa?!!!.

- Entonces?.. Habla ya!!

Ren mudo un momento iracundo. Sentía tanto coraje el que lo retuviera así, que podría decirlo sin pensarlo, pero ¿eso es lo que quería él?-"no, no quiero.. cómo decírselo" – mencionó para si, bajando su mirada ante el usui, Se estremeció su cuerpo en solo pensar en aquellas palabras que saldrían de su boca en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Cómo empezar a decirle lo que desde hace tiempo mantenía en secreto? Era sencillo soltarlo y ya, pero también era muy difícil rebelarlo, no cuando aquella revelación le dolería hasta el alma, aquellas palabras no podían salir de sus labios.. No de ésta manera. Está claro no podía hablar.. no de aquello.

Horo Horo en cambio, el que Ren le bajara la mirara, le hizo bajar su enojo, no le gustaba verlo así y mucho menos que le agache la mirada, seguramente aquello que no quería expresarle era mas serio de lo que pensaba puesto que su cuerpo tembló segundo después de eso. –"me revienta el que finjan afecto por mi" – mencionó para si. –"Aquello se lo voy a sacar, cueste lo que me cueste!".

Mas el piliviolacio, notó que la presión que ejercía Horo Horo con sus manos, había casi desaparecido. –"Podría fácilmente soltarse de ellas….". – Pensó volviendo a elevar su mirada justo en él.

- Lo siento. No puedo. – mencionó, girando el rostro a su costado.

- Que? ¿Por qué no?

- Tú lo has dicho. Jamás hablo de mí. Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo. -

- Dijiste que me lo dirías!! – rebatió con enojo una vez mas.

- Lo sé. No puedo mantener mi palabra. Es humillante.

- Por dios Ren!!!.. Tu no eres así!!!.

- Ni tu tampoco lo eres!!!.. – gritó molesto

- Claro que si. Soy capaz de esto y más. Pero en cambio tu, … jeje… Eso demuestra lo que eres en verdad!!

Ren clavó su furiosa mirada directo a los ojos negros de Horo Horo, se encontraba muy exaltado después de lo que le acababa de decir. Su tolerancia había llegado al límite, estaba furioso y en cambio el ainu no mostraba cambios de humor de su parte, que estaba ¿enojado? sí, que estaba ¿controlado por su ira? Si, pero aun así se mantenía igual, sin expresión alguna. Y en cambio él, podía pasar del enojo a la tristeza y viceversa, sabía que no era verdad aquellas palabras del peliazul, él sabía cual era el motivo que le obligaba actuar de esa manera; era Ren el que entendía ese extraño comportamiento. Sabía perfectamente que si seguía con Horo Horo, terminaría cometiendo la mayor estupidez en su vida. Lo único que Horo Horo quería era oírle decir palabras que solo se oirían con el viento y se irían con él a su paso. Sus deseos no eran perderlo, no quería que lo terminara odiando. No obstante; lo haría de todas maneras con el tiempo, era cuestión de días, semanas, meses o incluso años para que eso sucediera. Incluso, sabía que podría ocurrir en un solo segundo como lo era en ese momento. No sabía que pudiera pasar el día de mañana entre ellos, pero apostaría que si lo callaba ahora, podría retardar ese lamentable final. No le importaba cuando podría suceder, pero el mantenerse a su lado el mayor tiempo posible eso era satisfactorio ya para él, quizás su relación no era la mejor, y no le importaba mantenerse como su amigo o su enemigo, al menos tenía una seguridad, que no sabría la verdad de sus sentimientos, aquella que lo distanciaría por completo.

- Je. La noche es muy hermosa como para perder mi tiempo contigo… ¡Déjame disfrutar de ella sin ti!! – y de esa manera con movimientos bruscos, se logro liberar de aquellas manos que lo apresaban minutos antes. Se dio la media vuelta alejándose lo más rápido que pudo; continuando con su camino a orillas de ese lago que lo presenciaba todo.

- Espera Ren!!!.- le gritó aún anonadado del suceso, comenzando correr tras de él. Horo Horo no lo pensó dos veces antes de actuar, lo había impactado la manera en que logró soltarse de su agarre. Se había descuidado por unos momentos y no podía perdonarse haberlo hecho. Ahora solo quería alcanzarlo. Aprisionarlo nuevamente sin importar el trabajo que le costara hacerlo esta vez. - "¿Por qué lo hago sufrir? No lo sé. Pero en estos momentos solo quiero hacer lo que mi impulso me decía que hiciera: Correr tras él. Realmente lo amaba. Amo a ese niño caprichoso de pocas palabras. Odio cuando sucede esto. Me odio a mi mismo por amarlo tanto. ¡Quiero a Ren y no se irá hasta decirle lo que siento!" – pensó para sí, corriendo al limite de su capacidades para concluir con un grito – Aunque corras, no te librarás de mí fácilmente!!… Tarde o temprano TE ALCANCARÉ!!!

El peliviolacio se estremeció al oírle gritar desde la distancia de esa manera, y sin saber el porque su velocidad comenzó a deshacelerarse, haciéndose cada vez menor con cada segundo que transcurría. No entendía lo que hacia o por qué lo hacía, estaba nervioso y podría decirse que ligeramente temeroso, sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y que ésta vez no podría liberarse de ello tan fácilmente. –"que intentas?"

Horo Horo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él; venía a toda velocidad dispuesto a retar cualquier obstáculo que se le atravesara por el camino, fijándose en el único punto que detendría su camino.

Mas sin embargo Ren podía sentir su energía aproximarse demasiado rápido, le hizo temblar al sentirlo bastante cercas, sin saber qué hacer o cómo actual. Tenía miedo, y mientras él se le acercaba su miedo era mas intenso y le recorría por todo su cuerpo. Al sentir su mano sobre su hombro la adrenalina comenzó actuar sobre él.

- Je. ¡Te alcancé! – mencionó orgullosamente tomándole del brazo rápidamente y atrayéndolo con la misma inercia que su cuerpo ejercía hacia él una vez mas, dejándolo a escasa distancia de sus cuerpos. Esta vez no se conformó con poseer ambas manos, sino que pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, pasándolas por su delgada cintura y eliminando toda distancia que hubiera entre sus cuerpos, logrando encadenarlo a él de esa manera. Estaba seguro que Ren podría oír el ritmo en que latía su corazón o tal vez podría incluso sentirlo. Eliminó cualquier posibilidad de escape por mínimo que esta pareciera, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces y de eso se encargaría esta vez. Su respiración se acelero al sentir su respiración tocar su cuello y su sangre hervía al mirar aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco. Comenzó a observar cada detalle de la prisión que ejercía sobre el peliviolacio. Se admiró de tan esquisita escena, de la posición que mantenían uno con el otro.- "Puedo besarlo.. Quiero besarlo.. no me puedo contener más". Y sin mencionar ni una palabra más…… terminó por besarlo.

"Nunca pensé que llegaría el momento de robarle un beso. Jamás pensé en alguna posibilidad de ello. Sabía que en el momento en que llevara acabo esa acción, lo único que obtendría de Ren sería su desprecio. Por eso jamás le hable de mis sentimientos… por eso preferí callar y permanecer en silencio a su lado como su amigo. Ahora lo estoy besando. Sé lo que significa; ya no tengo marcha atrás. Sólo me queda disfrutar este momento que parece que se hubiera convertido en un sueño…. Un sueño en la realidad…"

"Cuando sentí la mano de Horo Horo; estaba a punto de insultarlo como es de costumbre hacerlo, mientras que lo golpeo con el fin de que me dejara en paz. Era lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Es un método que siempre he utilizado para escapar de él y de éste sentimiento que le pertenece… Pero esta noche sería diferente; ya lo presentía en aquél momento que me acercó demasiado a él. A penas pude respirar cuando me tocó y me pegó a él; mis ojos no huyeron de los suyos, se dieron cuenta que no era yo quien controlaba la situación en la que me veía envuelto… era él. Horo Horo me tenía aprisionado a él. Quedé completamente inmóvil a sus deseos. Comencé a temblar presintiendo lo que sucedería. Me sonrojé, al tiempo que en mi estomago hubo una revolución. No se como explicar lo que sentía; ni me importa hacerlo. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón saben que le pertenecen a él. No hubo resistencia de mi parte. Solo quedé paralizado mientras era asaltado por un ladrón llamado Horo Horo. Solo él podía profanar mis vírgenes labios, y tomar de mí cuanto desee. En tan solo unos segundos, conocí de mí a un Ren diferente…. Un Ren sumiso. Sumiso a Horo Horo. Es asombroso como me trasformé con solo un beso de él. Aún me es algo difícil de entender.

POV'S HORO HORO

"Cuando me alejé de sus labios… Aun sentía esa extraña sensación de tenerlo tan cercas de mí, como si fuera mío; impidiendo que alguien lo lastimara, protegerlo con mis brazos y brindarle mi calor. Quizás me sentía así, por besarlo sin su consentimiento; y ahora sabía que podría hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga.

Miré con ternura a Ren, se encontraba confundido. Me miraba con grandes ojos, como si se tratase de un niño tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos".

- ejem… Ren?... Lo siento…. – mencione esperando una respuesta de parte del él. Sin embargo; eso no sucedió.

"Aun me miraba. Trataba de comprenderlo todo. Me apreté el labio inferior, buscando alguna forma de romper el hielo que había entre nosotros. ¡Madre santa la que me espera con Ren!!...."

- Ren…. - dije al tiempo en que él perdía su mirada en mi pecho. "bueno.. bajó su mirada a esa altura ^.^U" .

- Que… qué se supone?? … que… - susurraba mientras su mirada continuaba perdida.

"Pronto sus ojos se posarían de nuevo en los míos. Estaba nervioso, y permanecía así sin mencionar una sola palabra. Sus ojos después comenzaron a volverse cristalinos. Al mirarlos, sentí una puñalada en mi corazón."

"¡He lastimado a Ren!!!.. ¡¡¡No tengo perdón!! ¡¡Lo besé siendo un hombre!! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡¡Soy un hombre!! ¡¡Cómo pude aprovecharme de su confianza!! .. ¡¡Eres un estúpido!!" – me dije con todo el odio que podría sentir en esos momentos mientras apretaba el puño.

FIN POV'S HORO

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente a una distancia insignificante de sus rostros. Aun así no se miraron durante todo ese tiempo. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos más, hasta que Horo Horo liberó aquel cuerpo que antes poseía tan celosamente. Sintió su movimiento. Ren caminó hacia las orillas del lago, como si quisiera tocar con sus manos aquella agua que formaba parte de ese lago que aun seguía siendo testigo de lo que sucedía en el lugar. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las aguas y en sus movimientos, acariciándola con sus manos en un suave movimiento.

- Ren?? – mencionó Horo Horo, tratando de entender su situación.

- Je… que bien se siente. El aire sopla a mi favor. – mencionó serenamente mientras fijaba su mirada en la blanca Luna.

- ¿Qué?, te ríes??... o.O

- ¿Verdad que es un viento cálido y placentero?? – mencionó girando su rostro al contacto a los ojos de Usui por unos breves segundos, volvelviendo a fijarlos nuevamente en la Luna.

Horo Horo caminó hacia donde Ren se encontraba; quería estar cercas de él, y se mantuvo así, quedando a su lado.…

- E- estás bien… Ren?? - cuestionó un poco asombrado por su comportamiento.

- Porqué no debería de estarlo?? .. Es una gran noche.

- No lo digo por eso.

- No hacen falta las palabras. Será mejor que lo dejemos así.

- Pero… Ren… - mencionó cerrando sus ojos, negando ligeramente su cabeza, indignándose a callar.

- Tu también sientes lo mismo ¿verdad?. – mencionó al observarle serenamente.

- Ya no me importa que pudiera pasar.. Te hablaré de lo que siento Ren!!. – gritó desesperado

- Por eso te dije que no hacen falta las palabras para entenderlo. Ya que… Aquél beso lo dice todo.

- Eh???... entonces… ¿¿No tratas de fingir que no pasó nada??… es decir.. ¿¿No tratas de huir de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos???.

- Hayyy!!!… ¡¡Yo nunca hago eso!! – gritó exaltado mientras se le agrandaba el pico con molestia.

- Jaja jaja… es cierto – rió esta vez al verlo sonrojado.

- Mmmmm… ¬///¬ - gruñó con molestia posando sus manos sobre su cintura, viéndose muy sonrojado y molesto.

- Entonces… no estas enojado… ¿verdad?

- Eh??... je.. aun no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- He??... que cosa??

- Je. Parece que tendré que decírtelo yo mismo. Bien.. Tú no me hubieras besado a no ser porque estuvieras enamorado. Ésta suposición debe ser correcta; ya que ambos somos hombres ¿no es así? u . u – mencionó mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

- Bueno… yo… ¡Y qué! .. ¿Quieres burlarte de mi?, ¿no es cierto?!!. ¬ ¬ - alegó molesto

- No importa que aun no lo entiendas. Al fin y al cabo yo amo hasta tus defectos.

- ¡Pues no lograrás lastimarme lo oíste!... – irrebatió violento sin prestar tanta atención – Qué? … Qué cosa dijiste??... o.O.. ¿Dijiste que me amabas??. – mencionó incrédulo

- Lo que no te tolero es que te tenga que decir las cosas dos veces!!. ¡Cómo me choca que hagas eso! ¬///¬ …

"De nuevo volví a tomar a Ren de un brazo, jalándolo esta vez sin lastimarlo directamente hacia mi, dejándonos pecho contra pecho mientras mis manos se apoderaban de su estrecha cintura. Mis labios comenzaron juguetear sobre los suyos, deslizando y rozando brevemente, obteniendo de eso solo caricias que lo incitaban a convertirse en un beso".

Ren no tardo mucho en corresponder a ese llamado, sellando ese beso que tan insistente le provocaban sus labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al contacto ardiente de sus labios provocando que el ainú se le erizara la piel al sentir su temblar. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a perderse en ese mar de sensaciones. Saboreando, tocando, mordiendo, arañando, succionando. De un tímido beso, pasó a convertirse en el más ardite deseo, volviendo mas grave la lucha entre sus lenguas, y conocer tal vez, quién poseía el control. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre sus ropas, tocando, explorando y saboreando cada sensación de placer que desprendía cada gemido y jadeo que causaba tal excitación.

Al fin Ren abandonó su boca permitiendo exhalar todo el aire que le falta en sus pulmones. A pesar de haber sido breve, había demasiada agitación. Posó sus ojos sobre los del peliazul y observó que su condición era igual a la suya. Sus ojos negros brillaban más de lo normal y sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un hermoso rosado que le acompañaban mientras coordinaba su respiración. Horo en cambio, no había apartado su vista de él desde que se separaron. Le encantaba ver a Ren así, era demasiado hermoso cuando se mostraba frágil y sonrojado. Podría decirle cualquier palabra dulce y Ren le respondería con un sonrojo a un mayor. Y le gustaba, le gustaba saber que fuera él con el que se mostrara en esa forma. Sabía que Ren lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba cada una de las cosas que ése loco le hacía. Lo sabía perfectamente porque lo sentía, lo veía, lo escuchaba en cada uno de sus gemidos, en cada una de su agitación. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más vigor. Tomó sus labios y lo mordió al desprenderse de ellos en un camino de pequeños besos que le encaminaban a su cuello, robándole diversos gemidos en cada punto, en cada roce de sus labios contra su piel.

"lo tomé con fuerza adhiriéndole más a mí. La temperatura ascendió a pasos agigantados; lo sentía arder en cada aspiración de mi cuerpo y de su cuerpo. Y con arrebatada desesperación lo conduje junto al árbol frondoso mas disponible a nuestro alcance. Si, le oí decir cosas mientras lo encaminaba; cosas como ¿Qué intentas? ¿A dónde me conduces…? Je je.. En fin. Lo pegué a él de tal manera que quité toda posible distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Ahora si, mi cuerpo se extasiaba de el, lo sentía mío, lo sentí cercas. Mis manos deseaban su cuerpo, deseaban conocerlo; conocer esas partes que lo estremecerían, aquellas partes me harían vivir el placer."

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? – pregunté al tiempo en que volvía a robarle un beso.

- Admito que tengo algo de miedo. Es algo diferente a todo lo que nos enseñaron, rompe todas las normas de la sociedad. Pero… Lo deseo.. No quiero detenerme ahora.. Te-Te amo Horo Horo…

"De mis ojos fluyeron lágrimas, que se vieron deslizarse por mis mejillas sonrojadas al oír sus palabras. Había dicho lo que tanto tiempo había soñado oírle... por lo que tanto tiempo había rogado que me dijera… por lo que tanto tiempo había pedido e imaginado que lo dijera …. Por aquellas palabras que me harían vibrar: "Te amo Horo". Es un sueño, es un sueño que ahora me encuentre junto a Ren diciéndome te amo. Que ahora este envuelto en mis brazos como siempre me lo imaginé cuando me encuentraba acostado en mi cama. Es una locura. El está aquí, envuelto en mis brazos, es real. Me ama. Y yo… lo amaré hasta el final… esta noche viviremos una nueva aventura en nuestras jóvenes vidas.... Nos amaremos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no puedan con tanto amor impregnada en nuestra piel. Lo haré vivir y soñar; lo llevaré al cielo a conocer una forma nueva de vivir juntos, donde nos convertiremos en un solo ser, con el único fin de amarnos y hacer de nosotros… amor eterno."

"El Amor ... Es el lazo que me une a él y que trae consigo la reciprocidad en ese deseo de unión; en ese deseo del amor que nos completa, nos acerca, y nos alegra; dando la energía necesaria para convivir, soñar, crear y vivir juntos hasta el final de nuestra existencia….

" Amor es Ren, porque de él

surge el amor que yo ciento por él.

Amor soy yo, por que yo

soy parte importante de este amor

que nace entre nosotros."

------------------------------------------

* En realidad lo que Horo quería utilizar era la palabra "suicidar" en vez de "matar", pero bueno, no se puede esperar peras a un manzano.

* * *

-- si lo se, este capitulo fue un asco, pero mi mejor intento.

Espero puedas dejar tu comentario, en verdad es importante para mi, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

Te invito sigas leyendo este fic si al menos te a gustado un poco, porque ya está llegando a su fin. Un Saludos a todos!!

Hasta la proxima!! jeje.. por cierto..alguien tiene idea de como va acabar todo esto?..XD


	8. Momento Amargo

Hola!!, quiero comenzar agradeciendoles por seguir esta historia, se que hay muchos que aun no han dejado un reviews, así que los invito a que sigan dejando algun comentario, el que quieran XD...

Un saludo especial a **Mitsuki Asakura **que ha estado animandome a terminar de publicar la historia. De veras mil gracias y disculpame al no poder complacerte esta vez con los gemelitos, la historia de hoy se enfoca a Horo Horo y Ren.. (¬¬es extraño.. su pronunciacion es Len ¿no? ¿Le cambio el nombre?=P) ... Espero disfrutes de este capitulo... u.u coloque un intento de lo que no coloque el capitulo anterior y que sebó todo.. . cuidate XD!!!

Otra personita que ha estado en seguimiento es **Horookeuusui**, mil gracias por tus revierws, espero que la historia te siga gustando y que prono pueda leer tu valioso comentario.. En verdad disfruto leerlos por que siento que comparto algo de mi con personitas con las mismas inquietudes (aunque solo sea mi historia.. XD). Gracias!!

y gracias **Amida91**, yo tambien creo que debí de haberme llenado de valor para concluir la historia con algo de lemon pero en verdad o///o jamás lo he hecho... me senti incapaz y no pude terminar.. pero .. esta historia tiene un poco de acción intentando compensar lo que sebé. Te invito a que lo leeas. ^^ Gracias por tu review.

y bueno, los invito a que paseen a leer el siguiente capitulo de este fic, es para ustedes.

* * *

****

Octava Parte "Momento Amargo"

"

Era una de esas madrugadas en Fumbari: La brisa era fría y cubría todo mi cuerpo al no poseer prenda alguna que lo protegiera. Me estremecía constantemente al sentir la caricia fría de la mañana cubriéndome únicamente con la neblina suave que ocupaba todo el espacio a mi alrededor. Otra vez mi cuerpo se estremeció pero esta vez no fue el frío quien lo provocó, sino el suave contacto de una piel aterciopelada de un joven amante: Ren. Lo busqué con la mirada, contemplando cada parte visible que permitía la posición que mantenía su cuerpo y que se estremecía por su desnudez. Me acerqué a él al tomar la chamarra azul y extenderla alrededor de su cuerpo intentando mantener de algún modo el calor que se perdía al contacto con lo frío de la mañana; lo rodee con mi abrazo proporcionándole protección y al mismo tiempo en auxilio de mi propio cuerpo. Y así permanecimos durante varias horas buscando el calor junto al otro, sintiendo el compartir de nuestros cuerpos en protección del tormentoso frío. Nuestras esencias no solo se combinaron, sino que formaron una nueva a partir de ellas: una nueva loción RenHoroHoro que no me cansé de respirar. Divagué por mis pensamientos reviviendo las sensaciones y las emociones que produjeron aquella noche; aquellos sucesos que nos encaminaron a llegar a lo más intimo entre nosotros. Sonreí al sentir nuevamente la respiración suave de mi amante. El pensar que en esos momentos me encontraba junto a él, me parecía que simplemente se trataba de algo divino. Seguramente la divinidad y el poder universal conspiraron para que lo nuestro surgiera más puro y sobre todo, más fuerte ante todos los obstáculos que pudiéramos presenciar. Ningún ser de esta Tierra; ni los mismos demonios, ángeles y jerubines; podrán separarme de él, de mi enamorado Ren. Sería un completo idiota si a partir de ahora o en un futuro hiciera cosas que pudieran distanciarnos, que pudieran hacer perderlo; jamás me perdonaría algo así. No!!! Jamás me lo permitiría!! bastantes fueron esos días sin él, no quisiera pensar en otro día más."

- Te amo Ren - susurró el ainu rompiendo su largo silencio, acomodando algunos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro angelical mientras lo contemplaba.

Ren refunfuñó removiéndose al sentir el contacto frío de unos dedos sobre su piel; refunfuñó más al no encontrar otra posición más complaciente que le permitiera continuar dormido y resignándose, despabiló sus sueños al desperezar su cuerpo entumecido y viéndose envuelto entre los brazos del ainú.

- Horo Horo!!! – anunció manifestando nerviosismo cuando finalmente regresó en si.

- ^ u ^ Hola Ren!!...

- o///o Ti- Tienes mucho despierto???

- Hee.. no mucho… jejejeje.. ¡Estas muy mono! ^ u ^

- u///u No se por qué lo dices.

- ¡Déjate querer Ren!! – citó jubiloso robándole un beso de sus labios.

- o///o

- Qué sucede? – cuestionó al encontrar a su amante turbado por el beso.

- u///u aun no me acostumbro… eso es todo. – expresó cohibido acomodándose tiernamente entre sus brazos. – Lo siento.

- o_O Ren…. ^ ^ no tienes por que disculparte…

Las manos de Ren rodearon su cintura cariñosamente, haciendo del abrazo mas intimo.

- Horo Horo… no soy mucho de palabras románticas pero… Quiero decirte …. que disfruto mucho tu compañía, más aun en estos momentos.

Horo Horo quedó pasmado durante unos segundos por el comportamiento de su enamorado.

- ^ ^ gracias… -habló al fin- haces que me sienta nervioso…. Y … tu… Tu estás todo rojito Ren. – mencionó sin dejar de contemplarlo de manera tierna y divertida.

- u////u mmmm.. …... – gruño en susurró al permitirse intimidar por el ainú. Horo Horo aún lo miraba de una manera divertida. - creo que me estas mirando demasiado. – anunció abrumado al ser el centro de atención.

- pj .. jajajajajaja…!!! - estalló de riza al ver el comportamiento infantil de su compañero.

- u///u No crees que ya es demasiado??? – cuestionó desesperado.

- Jejejejeje.. jijijijji….. – reía sin poder contener su agitación.

- ¬///¬ Hasta cuando te cansarás de hacerlo?? – volvió a cuestionar crispado una vez mas. Esta vez se apartó de él sentándose para mirarlo desde esa perspectiva.

- Jajajaj…. Pero mirate!!!.. ¡Aun sigues colorado pues!!! … iijijiji – se burló de él.

- …. NO LO ESTOY!!! ¬///¬ - gritó con fastidio.

- Si lo estas!!! ^ u ^

- ¬///¬ que no!!!

- que sí!! ^ u ^.

¬///¬ que no!!!

- que sí!! ^ u ^.

- ¬///¬ grrr… Bien.. Será mejor que nos vistamos y regresemos a la posada. Está a punto de amanecer y… ya sabes… u////u podrían vernos aquí … desnudos..

- O_o he??' jajajajajaja.. ^ o ^ Es cierto.. ¡Tienes razón! Jijijijijij

- ¡Ayyy!...¡¡ya no hagas esoo!!.. me....

- Te intimido?…. Heee?? Jjjijijijij es eso lo que me quieres decir? ^ u ^ - mencionó incorporándose a su altura.

- ¬////¬ te diviertes?? – cuestionó esta vez comenzando su labor de vestirse.

- Jijiji.. ¡Pero no se me enoje!! ^ ^ - mencionó una vez mas divertido jalándolo hacia él y besarle su mejilla sonrojada.

- No se de dónde sacas eso. ¬ ///¬

- Bien… tu ganas.. no lo éstas!!!. ^ ^

- Creo que ya empezamos a entendernos u///u.

- ^ ^

* * *

//unas horas mas tarde//

Pilika- En dónde se supone que andaban???!!!!!! o\ _ /o – cuestionó enojada acercándose lo mas rápido a la puerta principal de la pensión donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

Horo- Bueno… este…

Ren - Solo vagamos por las calles mientras hablábamos de nuestras diferencias!.- anunció el Tao en respuesta a la ainú.

Pilika- Ren??.... o////o heee… ^///^ nunca te acusé a ti, ni mucho menos te culpe de algo.. /// ¡Mi hermano es el inmaduro e irrespetuoso por dejarme con el Jesús en la boca por mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él!!!!..

Ren - Ese ya no es mi problema… con mantenerlos enterados termina ahí mi responsabilidad. Además no se por qué te digo esto a ti, solo pierdo mi tiempo. ¬ ¬

Anna- Y creen que me comeré ese cuento???!!!.. ¡Hao no está!; así que puedo mantenerme al tanto sin ninguna dificultad. – amenazó con altivez desde la puerta de la casa.

Horo- o_OU

Ren -Haz lo que quieras!!!... sólo avísame si quieres que me marche. Si no te molesta voy con….. – mencionó con el tono molesto como de costumbre ingresando al interior de la pensión rumbo a la sala donde comúnmente se reúnen los muchachos a platicar, pasando por alto un solo detalle….

Anna- Yoh no está!!. – anunció con voz fría y amarga al arrebatarle la palabra.

Ren y Horo - "Como?!!!" – se cuestionaron con sorpresa en sus adentros.

Manta - Es cierto, él no a regresado desde ayer en la mañana. Es decir un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran a la pensión y se volvieran a marchar. Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de Yoh.

Horo Hooo.- …ya veo… Yoh no ha vuelto … u_u

Ren - Iré de todas formas a la sala. Con permiso. – anunció sin dulzura alejándose de aquella escena.

Horo Horo – Ni hablar, tendremos que esperar hasta que dé acto de presencia. – mencionó con resignación.

Manta – si. ^^

Anna- ¡Qué sig.. nifica eso.. por qué…? Acaso tu y…?.. Son reales mi suposiciones..?.. – exclamó para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes.

Manta – Sucede algo Anna? – cuestionó con duda al no entender sus palabras y por la extraña alteración que mostraba la rubia.

Anna- No lo creo... O_o – Mencionó con asombro mirando directamente al peliazúl tratando de descifrar confundidamente qué relación había entre los dos chicos que acababan de llegar. Aunque estaba segura de ello, le causaba confusión que realmente se tratasen de homosexuales los que se encontraban presentes en su casa y que además de ello, se tratarán de los amigos de su prometido Yoh.

Horo- O_oU hee..??.. bueno… ^^Û yo ya me voy.. ¡Adiosín!... – mencionó nervioso al notar que posiblemente él y Ren fueran la causa de su expresión alterada.

* * *

Adentro reunidos en el comedor…..

Tamao – Joven Ren, Joven Horo Horo – expresó con la amabilidad que le caracteriza - Llegaron e-en un buen momento!!.. E-estabamos a punto de desayunar!!..¿Desayunarán? /^///^\

Ren - mmm… Está bien u_u

Horo- No te olvides de mí porfavor, Tamao!!!... Me muero de hambre!!!.

Chocolove – Sisisisi… y yo me comería un Tamal!!!!

Pilika y Tamao - un tamal?? .. jajajajajajaja...jjajaja.. que chiste.. jajjajajaja!!!! Eres muy gracioso!!!

Manta - Estos no tienen remedio.. Ignórenlos!!. U_U

Ryo - Entonces vengan!!!.. Siéntense a comer!!!. – invitó con cortesía tratando de no prestar atención a los escandalosos del lugar.

Fausto - Así es.. Aquí hay espacio para todos. – apoyo desde el comedor.

Anna- Les recuerdo que… ¡Esto no es un restaurant!! Así que…¡Espero que me paguen lo que se vayan a comer!!.

Tamao - Pero doña Anna???!!!! … o_O

Anna- He dicho!!! – gritó cerrando así la puerta corrediza, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Horo- Qué mala!!! T . T

Pilika- ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?.

Ren - grrrr.. NO pienso rebajarme!. – mencionó molesto por aquella actitud incomoda de Anna.

Pilika- hee??? –mencionó confusa al no entender lo que pasaba.

Fausto - Entonces.. que muchachos?!!

Tamao - Van a venir a desayunar..???

Chocolove - ¡Por supuesto Hombre!!!.. – gritó con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba con sus demás compañeros.

Ren - No gracias!!!.

Horo- Pero .. Ren!!!.

Ren - No quiero nada que provenga de Anna!!.

Tamao - No se preocupe joven Ren. No lo dijo con intensiones de molestarlo. Está preocupada porque no ha regresado el joven Yoh. Si después del desayuno aun no vuelve, entonces lo más probable sea, que me pida que lo localice con ayuda de mi tablilla.

Horo- Ah… ya veo!!.

Manta - jijiji.. Anna quiere a Yoh… Es normal que se preocupe por él.

Horo- Si, tienes razón Manta.

Tamao - B-Bien; ahora vuelvo a servirles de desayunar!!.

Horo- Si gracias... – dijo agradeciendo con satisfacción. - Ren… En serio, no piensas desayunar??

Ren - No.

Ryo - Vamos.. ¡Hay que desayunar todos juntos!!. Son pocas estas ocasiones en las que nos encontramos reunidos.

Ren - Eso no va al caso. Aun falta Yoh! ¬¬

Manta - jijij. Él se refiere a los que estamos presentes.

Pilika- Entonces qué? Vienes a acompañarnos??

Ren - ……..

Horo- No seas aguafiestas!!!

Ren - La verdad no tengo hambre.. ¬ ¬

Fausto- Si se trata por los gastos, de mi cuenta corre muchachos!!

Ren - je. Gracias… Pero no se trata de eso.

Chocolove - y entonce pue??

Ren - hay!!.. es el colmo con ustedes!!! – alegó molesto pero a la vez apenado por la insistencia de sus amigos.

Tamao - Bién aquí tienen!!! – interrumpió al llegar a la mesa y servirles a cada uno, colocando lo necesario para el desayuno.

Todos (excepción de Ren) - wwoooaaaaaaaaaaooooo!!!... *u* ¡Qué bien!!!

Manta - ¡Qué buena pinta!!!! Has mejorado bastante!!!!

Pilika- Es fabuloso Tamao!!! Haber cuando me enseñas a acomodar a sí la mesa!!!.

Tamao - E-Es realmente sencillo.. Pe-Pero cuando quiera con gusto lo haré señorita Pilika.

Pilika- Hayyy deja las formalidades!!!.. Con Pilika está bién!!!.. Para eso somos las amigas. ^^

Tamao- si-sí… ^///^

Pilika- Entonces qué… vendrás a desayunar algo Ren?? ^^

Ren - grrr... iré por un vaso con Agua – anunció cortante encaminándose enseguida a la cocina.

Pilika- Hermano… ¡pero qué mal carácter tiene tu amigo! – mencionó refirmando una vez más lo que siempre le hacía saber.

Horo- jijjjii.. Ya déjalo en paz Pilika... así es él.. ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

Pilika- Hombres!!!.. Cuando aprenderán!!!

Todos – jajajajajaajaja – rieron todos por el comentario

Ryo - La verdad es que doña Anna se paso al dirigirse a nosotros con esas palabras!!!

Manta - jijiji Sí, pero no lo hizo con malas intensiones!!

Fausto - De todas formas Ren se sintió un poco.

Chocolove - Que no piensas comer Horo Horo??? – (porfis,.. ustedes imaginen el sonido u.u)

Horo- mmmm …Yoooo….. ahora vuelvo… voy a la cocina por.. un nuevo vaso!!.. – se excusó mientras corría ágilmente hacía la cocina.

Todos - Un nuevo vaso??!!!! O_o

Tamao- Pero que raro… Estamos usando desechables!!!! – anunció preocupada al señalar la bolsa de plástico con el contenido de aquellos vasos. /._.\

* * *

Mientras tanto Ren se encontraba perplejo en sus pensamientos, se apoyaba sobre una de las paredes muy cercas donde se encontraba el garrafón de agua. Se mantuvo ahí mostrando interés en la única ventana que permitía ver el exterior de la casa frente al fregador de trastos. Mantenía una postura recta y no permitía mostrarse mas que con una expresión seria a pesar de encontrarse solo y hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Se limitó a mantenerse ahí durante varios minutos cruzado de brazos y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un baso que contenía una aproximación de ¼ de agua; señal muy obvia de que había estado tomando agua.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – cuestionó molesto el peliviolacio al notar la presencia de cierto ainú justo en la entrada del lugar.

- heeeee… - mencionó ingenuamente al no encontrar alguna respuesta que le permita excusar el hecho de haberlo seguido hasta ahí.

- u _u No se puede esperar más de ti. – concluyó al fin.

- Ren.. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué actúas extraño?...- cuestionó mostrando interés de entenderlo.

- u_u - Mas len no contestó.

- … ¿Por qué no quieres desayunar con nosotros?.. – volvió a preguntar esperando una señal que le permitiera mantener comunicación entre ambos chicos mientras se encaminaba hacia él.

- u_u – mas su respuesta fue la misma.

- …. ¿Estás enojado con Anna??..- volvió a insistir pero esta vez a solo escasos pasos del chico; obteniendo como respuesta solo el movimiento de su compañero al llevarse a la boca un sorbo del agua que contenía en su vaso. - Vaya … Señal de que sí me estás escuchando!!! – declaró al fin mostrándose complacido de haber podido por lo menos hacerlo reaccionar; pero para decepción de Horo Horo, Ren volvió a tomar la misma actitud que mantenía segundos antes.. - Oye… Ren?!!.... – le habló como sin nada al no darle importancia a su actitud. Pero como lo esperaba, Su novio ni si quiera le miró, haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

Ren - u_u

- Por favor Chiquito…. Contesta!!!

Ren - u///u

- Oye…. No crees que estás exagerando??.. Te comportas como un niño caprichudo!!! ^ u^ - declaró divertido al haber logrado hacerlo enrojecer. –"Después de todo es vulnerable a las palabras dulces" –pensó para sí complacido con ello.

- ¬///¬ - pero para desgracia de Horo Horo, Ren no mostraba agrado a él.

- Bueno, esta bien, si no quieres que empiece de meloso, al menos ¡Di algo caray!. – mencionó – si estás molesto con Anna, mira….yo lo entiendo… pero también debes de entender que ella no va a cambiar… ya la conoces! – alegó con un gesto de preocupación esperando que al menos con esto se indignara a decir algo - así que está de más de que te enojes y más aun si ella ya sabe de … nuestra situación… - dijo con palabras un poco balanceantes en su voz - aunque admito que esperaba una reacción más fuerte proviniendo de ella.

- u _u Eso es símbolo de que no le interesamos. – confesó sin mucho interés en el asunto.

- Hasta que te hago hablar!!!.. – gritó un poco, exagerando su tono de voz al decirlo - y si sabes eso.. ¿por que estas aquí y con esa actitud? – cuestionó intentando conocer lo que hizo molestarse. Pero como era de esperarlo, él ni si quiera se inmutó. - ¿No quieres decírmelo verdad?... – cuestionó esta vez derrotado, suspirando al no ver ninguna reacción de parte del de la tongarí. – "qué se le va a ser? es Ren" – pensó intentando no exaltarse con su actitud - Está bien, te dejaré de molestar… - mencionó mas tranquilo encaminándose hacia la salida de la cocina, pero antes de salir, giró su cuerpo volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre su novio - pero al menos contéstame algo – dijo esperando que al menos se molestara en mirarle a los ojos (que no hizo) - necesito saberlo antes de irme.. – mencionó con palabras amargas en su tono de voz. Lo que no pudo pasar por desapercibido para Ren.

Ren - u _u

- El problema es conmigo??? Yo hice algo que te hizo enojar? – cuestionó pesaroso en sus palabras con un gesto angustiante.

- No. Si tu pregunta es referente a que si yo estoy enojado contigo, la respuesta es no. – Mencionó con el ya conocido tono de voz - "a éste hay que explicarle con peritas" – alegó para sí recordando lo "inteligente" que era su Novio. Lo que hizo que cambiara de actitud hacia con el.

Horo- /._.\ mmmm .. – suspiró con pesadez al no encontrar mas camino que le permitiera acercarse, resignándose con ello a la derrota – De acuerdo, tu ganas… – mencionó haciendo girar su cuerpo con el único fin de dejarlo solo.

- Lo siento… Horo Horo…… - le escuchó hablar desde sus espaldas. - Es solo que… no se cómo decírtelo- mencionó.

Horo Horo frenó su paso, volviendo a girar su cuerpo en dirección al de peinado de punta, posando su mirada en ese caprichoso que tenía por novio.

Ren - Estoy de acuerdo contigo.. Anna de alguna manera tiene qué ver por lo que yo actúo así. Pero ese no es el problema –anunció con un tono menos rígido.

- Entonces.. ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestionó desconcertado.

- Es un detalle que no puedo dejar pasar por alto u_u –mencionó con un tono mas serio que antes.

- A qué te refieres? – cuestionó impaciente.

- Es tu hermana, Horo Horo.

- Que?? O_o mi hermana!!.. – gritó sorprendido – y ella qué tiene que ver en esto??

- No te has dado cuenta? – cuestionó esta vez con cierto aire de sorpresa.

- mmm… o_OU De que me debería dar cuenta??? – mencionó mas pasmado con sus palabras.

- u_u ….. – Ren suspió en derrota, no era que esperaba que lo supiera, pero sí por lo menos que lo intuyera un poco. -Te lo diré. – mencionó exhalando profundamente aire y luego exhalarlo levemente buscando la mejor forma de no lastimar a su Ainu, sabiendo que resultará duro saber lo que tenía que decir. Sin embargo para Horo Horo aquella actitud no era normal en él lo que hizo que comenzara a sentirse nervioso. – Ella no deja de mirarme de "esa" forma…. – mencionó - No hace ni un esfuerzo por ser discreta con sus sentimientos.

- Que??... – gritó con sorpresa cuando al fin entendió lo que éste intentaba decirle con eso. – E.. estás di-diciendo que.. pilika…?

- Así es!!. u_u – concluyó serio.

Un terrible silencio los invadió durante varios segundos. Ren esperaba impacientemente alguna palabra provinentes de la boca de Horo Horo, mas su expresión no era muy clara. No con la noticia que le había rebelado al ainu. Horo Horo por su parte, intentaba aclarar las innumerables dudas que desfilaban sin control a ritmos inesperados por su mente, trataba de alguna manera encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y aclarar en su mente lo que se había vuelto un descontrol imparable.

- y…… - mencionó intentando reparar su estado ausente. Pero Ren no supo lo que intentó decirle por lo que se mantuvo en su postura aun después de su intento por comunicarse - …. Qué piensas hacer…Ren? – concluyó al fin con la pregunta que intentó hacer segundos antes.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – mencionó con quietud - Yo no tengo por qué hacer algo al respecto. Prefiero ocuparme en mis asuntos. – mencionó esta vez con un tono mas molesto, mostrando sus ojos al posarlos en el chico azul. - Horo Horo - le habló - Si ella continua así, entonces tendré que parar su teatrito.

Horo- Pero Ren!!!! … Estamos hablando de mi Hermana!!!!.

Inmediatamente, Ren le dirigió una terrible mirada a Horo Horo. Las cosas no iban bien ya. Las evidencias eran claras.

Ren - y qué!!!... ¬ ¬

Horo- Cómo que " y qué"?

Ren - No me importa que se trate de tu hermana. ¬ ¬

Horo- Cómo dices??? Es que acaso crees que a mí no me importa??!!!.

Ren - Me imagino que sí.

Horo- Mi hermana está enamorada de ti Ren!!!

Ren- ¬ ¬ y yo de ti. – rebatió a su vez.

Horo - O_o …… u_u .

Ren - u_u mmm… creo que tu pregunta debería ser utilizada para ti… ¿Qué piensas hacer tu???

Horo- Eh?? …. No lo sé – Dijo cabizbajo al sentirse inseguro. – Ren… si ella te quiere, entonces yo… tendré que hacerme a un lado… Quédate con ella, es mejor una relación de una mujer y un hombre ya que es aceptada, ya no tendrás por que preocuparte. No te preocupes por mi Ren.. será mejor de este modo.

Exaltado y totalmente Indignado con aquellas palabras dichas por el Ainú, Ren toma bruscamente del cuello a Horo Horo para proseguir diciendo…

Ren - ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo Hoto Hoto!!.. ¡¡¡Voltéame a ver maldito Inmaduro!!!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso cabeza de Hielo sabiendo que no correspondo su amor ??!!!!!..

Horo - Pero…. es mi hermana!!!! … y no pienso lastimarla!!!

Ren - Y tu … eres mi novio: "un pendejo e Inmaduro". y ¡¡Deja de hacerte la victima!!! ¡¡¿quieres?!!!...

Horo- Cómo??... Esto es serio Ren!!! – dijo con violencia.

Ren - ¡¡¿¿ En verdad crees que estoy bromeando Hoto Hoto???!!! …. ¿Dónde te cabe en la cabeza he?? .. ¡Solo porque tú te harás a un lado..¿¿crees que yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos??!!!

Horo- Pues tienes qué??

Ren - O_o ¡¡¿qué?!!... – gritó por sorpresa - grrr.. ¡¡¡¿¿En dónde dejaste tu cabeza tarado??!!!!. Me puedes decir ¿que parte de lo que te he dicho no entiendes??. Te dejaré clara las cosas maldito puerco espín!!!... ¡Es a ti al quien amo!, y si no quieres ya nada conmigo… ¡¡sólo dímelo!!. ¡¡Pero no digas tus estupideces!!. ¡¡¡Yo no andaré con tu hermana ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas!!. Eso es injusto para mí!!!. … ¡¡No.. qu.. – (su voz se quebró) Ren lo soltó enseguida, se contuvo para respirar y exhalar aire mas profundo; en ese momento sentía que su corazón comenzaba romperse y con ello a su propio llanto, cerró el puño intentando contener aquellas emociones que le incitaban al dolor.. bajó su mirada y cerró sus ojos presionando con fuerza -"pero que idiota es Horo Horo!!!!" – pensó en un acto de indignación al dolor –"solo a mí se me curre andar con él!"… "No me pudo rebajar"...-tembló esta vez su cuerpo –"no! no pudo dejarme llevar" – se dijo a si mismo obligando a controlarse –"Siempre me he mostrado firme y seguro ante las circunstancias y ante cualquier problema que se me presente. Así que ¡ésta no será la excepción!"- pensó con firmeza.

Horo- Ren … entiéndeme!!! No sé que hacer!!! Si ella se enterara que yo ando contigo… me odiará!!. Yo..

Ren - Me amas??. – dijo finalmente con voz firme, sosteniendo la mirada al ainú, con la mirada más seria y fría de las que suele hacer ante él y los demás. Era una mirada en donde disfrazaba su angustia y su tristeza, pero a su vez, era tan penetrante, que pronto provocaría que el cuerpo del Ainu fuera invadido por el escalofrío.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

Pilika- No creen que ya tardó mi hermano? Qué estará haciendo con Ren?.

Ryo - Si.. quizá seguramente fue a convencerlo para que se reúna con nosotros a desayunar.

Manta - Oigan amigos… no escuchan una discusión..

Todos - hee!!!.. – mencionaban al tiempo en que aguardaban silenciosamente.

Fausto- Es cierto. – reafirmó.

Chocolove- ¡Sí!... Ren y Horo Horo están discutiendo.

Pilika- No se preocupen, i-iré a ver si-si todo está bien. Enseguida vuelvo. ///

Manta - Gracias Tamao..

* * *

Horo- …… Si Ren. – contesto finalmente – Te Amo demasiado!!!.

Ren - Vaya!!.. Hasta que abogas por ti!!!.. El niñito solo quiere hacerse la víctima aquí.. ¿no te parece??

Horo- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- expresó con angustia…

Ren - Horo Horo… te recordaré una cosa –dijo de manera seria - Espero y me escuches con atención.

Horo- De que se trata?? O_o

Ren – Cualquiera tenemos la tarea de buscar la forma de ser felices en esta vida. Al menos ese es el sueño que todos mantenemos. Pero en cambio tú .. – expresó de manera fría – Te la pasas buscando la forma de siempre darle gusto a tu hermana, aún a costa de tu propia felicidad. Me pregunto si eso realmente será la felicidad que tu sueñas – expresó con fastidio – No importa qué decidas ahora.. Tal vez te tome años para entenderlo… Pero sabes …. Yo busco mi propia forma de ser feliz .. y te aseguro que no es a lado de tu hermana, ni a lado de alguien más…… Ni si quiera contigo. – expresó sin dulzura – Escucha maldito ainú sin ingenio: ¡¡La felicidad se comparte con la persona que amas!!! ¡No se encuentra tarado! Y yo no pienso compartirla con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere.... asi que dímelo de una vez….dime si no quieres estar conmigo y te juro intento de Puerco espín que no tendré mas opción que decirte adiós. – expresó con la mejor cordura que pudiera contener, logrando ver a un ainú con un gesto entre sorprendido y confundido. - ¡¡¡No puedo obligarte a que me ames!! - expresó con enfado - ¡¡Qué bueno sería!! .... ¡¿no lo crees?!! – mencionó con burla mas sus palabras expresaban dolor – Si así fuera, Si lo pudiera hacer… no estarías diciendo tanta estupidez!!- expresó con un gesto menos serio - No te preocupes por esto, no quiero que te sientas culpable con lo que te acabo de decir… - expresó con palabras mas relajadas para luego volver a retornar al su expresión seria - el día que tú me digas "se acabó", en ese día solo veré por mí. Así que será en vano tu esfuerzo por unirme a tu hermana. Espero que lo tengas presente en algún lugar de tu pequeño cerebro.

El ainú quedó pasasmado por sus palabras.. pero luego suspiró y dijo:

Horo- Lo dices como si fuera muy simple!.. ¡¡No puedes amar a alguien y luego cambiarlo como si fuera un calcetín por otra persona!!!. -alegó

Ren - …… Por supuesto que no!. Y claro que no es simple!. ¬ ¬ -expresó con fastidio.

Horo- ….. pero Ren… ¡¡¿qué quieres que haga??!! ¡¡Entiéndeme!!.. ¡¡Es mi hermana!!, … ¡¡pero yo también!!!…. ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TE… -y se silenció dejarse invadir por ese sentimiento.

Ren - Así es… Empiezas a Entender. – expresó con suavidad.

Horo- …………. – se silencio con un gesto de dolor puesta fija al suelo.

Ren - Hablare con ella Horo Horo – expresó con palabras suaves (lo mas dulce que ren pudiera ofrecer) - te prometo no lastimar a tu hermana. Pero sabes.. Como tu amigo te sugiero que tú también lo hagas.

Horo- hee s-sí, si.. – dijo y sin pensarlo Horo Horo se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sabía perfectamente que no podía rendirse fácilmente por lo que él siempre lucho. Lo único que no deseaba, es separarse de Ren ahora que podía amarlo. – oh Ren… yo …yo no… - dijo con dolor presionando con fuerza los parpados que ocultaban los obscuros ojos del ainú, permitiendo que sus lágrimas se deslizaban involuntariamente sobre sus rosadas mejillas. Sentía un gran vacío en su pecho; estaba a punto de cometer el gran error de su vida. Ahora lo abrazaba con más fuerza asegurándose de que es real, que estaba ahí con Ren, que vivía cada segundo de su existencia…

(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Horo – Hooo.. Ren.. lo siento.. yo no queria.. yo no..

Ren calló a horo horo con la llema de su dedo. – Ya no tiene importancia..

Horo Horo lo contempló solo unos segundos seguido de un deseo de poseer el dulce de sus labios; y le besó tierna y pausadamente mientras le hacia sentir el temor que sentía de perderlo. Amaba a Ren y aun así, unos minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a dejar de luchar por lo que sentía. El movimiento de sus labios se volvió más violento en el momento en el que dejaba fluir el enojo y la pasión que los envolvió mientras se perdían en sus sentimientos logrando hacerlos desvanecer al perderse en el fuego que emanaban la fricción de sus labios. La sensación de placer los hundía, despertando el deseo de poseer al otro mientras se tocaban, rozando descaradamente sus partes, incitando y torturando con los placenteros roces que subía la temperatura de sus cuerpos a un nivel de excitación aun mayor.

(.-.-.-.-.-.-.-)

Ren deshizo con mirada ardiente el nodo de su costosa corbata aun sin dejar aquellos labios que lo extasiaban; despojándose de manera violenta el chaleco que le protegía un poco lo fresco de la mañana. Horo Horo deseoso de poseer el cuerpo de su amante, presuroso le desabrochó la camisa blanca que llevaba, permitiendo que sus frías manos tocaran aquél tibio cuerpo protegido por aquellas prendas. Lentamente sus manos se deslizaron en aquella cintura, desprendiendo de los labios de Ren un gemido que se ahogó sobre sus labios en respuesta al contacto de sus frías manos. Sus manos recorrieron deseosas de él por su espalda, pasándolas a lo largo de sus hombros y luego descender con tortura suave y prolongadamente sobre su pecho bien formado hasta detenerse en un punto que impacientemente deseaban dejar por descubierto; así deseosas de poseer lo oculto, comenzaron a desabrochar su amarillo short.

La respiración se volvió más agitada y Ren se acercó a su Horo Horo permitiéndose experimentar del contacto de su hombría desnuda sobre las ropas del ainú, logrando que sus cuerpos temblaran y gimieran en ese toque eléctrico que les produjo.

Horo Horo no podía contenerse más, tomó a Ren de las nalgas, invitando a elevarse sobre encima de él agudizando el contacto entre ellos. Lo pegó totalmente contra la pared, frotando sus cuerpos en un acto de placer sin medida. Ren se estremeció, jalándolo por los cabellos azules en un intento de contener el acto derritiente sobre su cuerpo. Horo Horo deseaba más, quería ahogarlo, quería que gimiera hasta no poder mas y extasiarse con su propia excitación. Capturó su cuello haciendo gemir sobre su oído al Tao, y pegando totalmente su cuerpo sobre de el, se permitió decender sobre sus piernas las dos únicas prendas molestas que impedían sentir su erección contra su propia piel y ayudándose una vez mas a sostener el peso de su amante con una de sus manos mientras colocaba la otra sobre su cintura, presionó con fuerza sus partes erectas, logrando hacerlos gemir de la desorbitación del placer, y frotando una y otra vez, y sin dejar espacio a recuperar el sentido frotó su hinchado pene sobre él, estremeciendo sus cuerpos y perderse en ese mar de sensaciones. Ren puso duro todo su cuerpo, intentando contener aquellas envestidas de placer, lo mataba cada roce, cada beso, en cada vibración que le hacia experimentar en su cuello y bajo de su cuerpo, jalaba sus cabellos en un acto de piedad, mas él complacido de hacerlo explotar al grado de no poder mas, tomó presos sus labios, dando un ultimo vaivén entre ellos a un ritmo mucho mayor… buscando su propia desorbitación…

- po… por.. fa-vor…. Ya no… no … pue..do .. más… - pidió tomando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oído, mordiendo y lamiendo con infinita excitación. – hooo….horo..haaa… horoHoro…. me…ven..dre… - suplicó enterrando con sus uñas la espalda desnuda de Usui.. arañando en un intento de control…

* * *

En un lugar especifico de la casa….

(si no saben que paso arriba hay unas señales (.-.-.-.- ) escena que presenció Tamao)…..

Manta - Qué tienes?? Qué te pasa??.. Tamao que tienes?? – cuestionó angustiado al verle ausente, sumida y agitada en su respiración perdida en la nada.

Chocolove – Pue que pajó pues??. – cuestionó con sorpresa al verla. (insisto no soy buena para los sonidos)

Fausto - No se supone que iría con Ren y Horo Horo??. – cuestionó con extrañeza.

Ryo - Pero ni si quiera vino a nosotros corriendo y está sudando y respirando agitadamente.. ¿pues que hizo?

Pronto la presencia de Anna estremeció la habitación en la que se encontraban reunidos..

Anna- Dónde están esos dos??.. mmmm.. así que están en la cocina!!!.. Ya verán éstos!!.. – expresó con un tono de voz a odio

Ryo - ¿Qué?.. Pero doña Anna… ¿qué piensa hacer?. – cuestionó interfiriendo a su paso dudoso.

Anna- Hazte un lado..!! No me estorbes!!! – amenazó a Ryo en el momento que despedía una mirada aterradora.

Manta - Que pasa Anna!!!.. – interrumpió - Espera un momento y dinos qué es lo que ocurre por favor!!! – le rogó interviniendo a su paso en apoyo a Ryo.

Anna- ¡¡No hay nada que explicar!!. ¡¡Se ve que no saben nada!!. – expresó con molestia – No me sorprende viniendo de ustedes. ¡Pero esta es mi casa y tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiera en ella!. Y no me importa matar a cualquiera que se me cruce en mi camino. Así que háganse a un lado buenos para nada!! - Expresó con ira.

Fausto - ¡…!! – por su parte apoyó a los demás un poco asustado por la reacción de la rubia (imaginen la cara de la rubia para que Fausto le tema .. y más que por el.. por sus amigos.. aunque no olvidemos su lado masoquista xD!!!). - ¡¡Se que no debo de interrogar sus acciones, pero le pediré que porfavor nos haga saber el motivo que la conduce actuar así. – expresó delante de ella, haciendo que la rubia torne su rostro a uno mas molesto.

Pilika – Porfavor Anna, dinos que pasa?!, no me asustes!! – pidió con angustia al oírle hablar así.

Anna - Esa es la causa por la que Tamao está así – expresó sin dulzura como respuesta - Ahora muevan sus indolentes traseros si no quieren hacerme enojar!! – le ordenó.

Manta - Qué?? O_o –cuestionó temblando del miedo.

Pilika- Tranquila … por favor… – rogó tratando de tranquilizar a Anna sin dejar de sentir miedo a su reacción..

Tamao- No pudo creerlo señorita Pilika!!… no puedo creerlo!!! – gritó Tamao en sorpresa de todos, dejándose abatir contra el suelo llorando al mimo tiempo por la emoción que abundaba en su pecho.

Manta - Pero que sucedió Tamao??

Anna- Háganse a un lado Ryo, Fausto, Pilíka y Manta!!!!. ESTA SERÁ MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA!! – mencionó entre dientes, resaltando sus ultimas palabras.

Ryo - Sí. Como usted diga doña Anna! –expresó al instante, dejando el camino libre al igual que el resto.

* * *

- Horo Horo - susurró en su oído logrando contener su aliento para formular sus palabras con coherencia – Me gustaría …. que me enseñaras …más de tus trucos picarón…. Pero… estamos … en casa… de Anna.. haa..– expresó gimiendo por la tortura que le hacía pasar el usui.. – vasta… horo.. no.. podemos.. haa.. venirnos… ni se te ocurra….. – expresó con mucho esfuerzo de evadir y tener cordura en medio de la excitación de su cuerpo, que produjo el placer que compartía con su Ainú.

- Y qué… - alegó a su tiempo sin intensiones de abandonar lo que locamente le gusta disfrutar.

- ¿Có…mo que….. y qué? – rió divertidamente al momento de succionar y morder su cuello en forma castigo a su amante, haciendo que se perdiera en ese mar de sensaciones – Pueden vernos aquí… tal vez…. – besando su cuello - ya habrán…. concluido con el desayuno… jejeje… ya es suficiente… mi goloso juguetón.. – concluyó al fin, mientras tomaba entre sus manos su rostro para hacerle entender al peliazul.

- ahyyy.. Ren… no me castigues!!!.. – suplicó para que lo dejara continuar.

- jejeje.. vamos!!!.. Podemos continuarlo en otra ocasión…

- Esta noche??? – pregunto con ojos de borrego..

- mm.. Esta noche – contestó.

- De acuerdo.. tu ganas! – mencionó - Además, No quiero que me vea Pilika así, primero debo decírselo.

- Apresúrate!!… Necesitamos vestirnos rápido!!. – expresó presintiendo que estaba a punto de suceder algo.

Se apresuran pronto a vestirse lo más rápido que podían, dispuestos a fingir que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos en ese pequeño espacio de la casa… sin embargo….

Anna - Así que aquí están!!!.

* * *

¿te gusto? jiji ^^ U

.


	9. Muestra de Amistad

.

.

.

**Novena Parte "Muestra de Amistad"  
**

.

Anna- Así que aquí están!!!. – gritó desde la entrada de la cocina.

- O_o Anna!!! – gritaron Ren y Horo Horo con sorpresa al no esperar que la rubia apareciera en un momento como ese. Solo Dios sabe que hubiera pasado si los hubiera encontrado segundos antes.

Anna - Al principio no creí lo que pensé que eran. Por esa misma razón decidí callar hasta estar segura del tipo de personas que son. Pero ya no me cabe la menor duda: ¡¡son unos Asquerosos y repugnantes homosexuales!!!. – gritó con indignación, encontrándose con la mirada molesta del Tao y una mueca de miedo por el ainu.

Ren - u\ _ /u

Horo- Anna… creo que te pasaste un poco… no es para que te pongas así.. –expreso con un tono molesto.

Anna- ¡¿A no?! .. entonces ¡¿Cómo?! – cuestiono con burla mientras aguardaba a la llegada del resto de los residentes.

En ese momento todos los miembros de la pensión se reunieron justo de tras Anna. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que se trataba de algo serio.

Pilika- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Hermano? – preguntó curiosa tras ingresar a la cocina confundida de encontrarse a la novia de Yoh molesta en alguna situación que le era desconocida y que involucraba directamente a su hermano.

Horo- he.. yo.. – mencionó dudoso.

Anna- Ándale!!! .. Dile!!!... ¿O qué?, ¡no piensas decirle que…

Ren - ¡No tienes derecho de interferir entre los asuntos de hermanos, Anna!. ¡Él sabrá cómo decírselo a su modo!. – le interrumpió con voz seria. No permitiría que la situación afecte a Horo Horo con algo tan importante como lo era la relación que mantenía con su hermana. Anna no tenía derecho de arrebatarle de ese modo algo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Pilika- ¿Qué? … ¿qué quieres decir con eso Ren?..- cuestionó esperando respuesta, mas Ren se mantuvo sin perturbación alguna en sus movimientos y expresiones - Hermano dí algo!!. – pidió con angustia esta vez a él, desesperada por oír alguna respuesta.

Anna- ¡Es el colmo con ustedes!. Lo mas seguro es que tenían planeado dejarlo todo en secreto. ¿no es así?. - gruñó con fastidio.

Ren – No – respondió con un tono neutro. - Pero si así lo fuera… ¿eso a ti en qué te afectaría?- cuestionó con burla en sus palabras.

Anna- No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Ren!!!.. Eres muy bueno para manejar la situación a tu conveniencia. Pero esta vez no será así, te lo aseguro.

Ren - ¬ ¬ grrr.

Anna- ¡Qué te quede claro que soy la prometida del próximo shaman king!, por lo tanto, Yoh no puede relacionarse con tipos como ustedes; Es tan tonto, que quizás intente imitarlos!. – expresó.

Ren - u\ _ /u Ya me cansaste!!!.. Esto es intolerante!!!.- le hizo saber su opinión respecto a sus palabras.

Anna- La puerta esta abierta, puedes largarte cuando quieras!!!! Y por supuesto, la invitación va también para ti - dijo dirigiéndose a Horo Horo con una mirada terrible.

Todos - Que???? Pero… Anna …. que pasa?? – cuestionaron sorprendidos al desconocer las causas.

Manta - Deberías tranquilizarte un poco por favor!!. – pidió muy nervioso, intentando amenizar la situación.

Ryo - ¡Pero doña Anna!… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.. Pareciera que se tratara de algo demasiado grave.. Recuerde que somos como una familia para don Yoh y también lo es para todos nosotros… no sé por que los esta tratando así.

Anna- jejeje … Esto esta fuera de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar!!. – dijo disfrutando de sus palabras y de las expresiones que surgieron por parte de sus oyentes.

Chocolove - que??.. O.O

Ren - Anna; Te pediré un favor…– dijo seriamente, mientras que era inspeccionado por la mirada de muerte segura de Anna.

Todos - o_O Un favor??? Pero que pasa contigo!!!! Tu nunca pides eso!!! – gritaron confundidos, asombrados tras haberle oído aquella palabras.

Anna- Un favor??... – cuestionó alzando una ceja a su vez. – Habla!!! – le ordenó.

Horo- Tranquilo Ren, ya sabía perfectamente que esto tendría que pasar. – intervino temeroso sintiéndose nervioso por la situación. Todo estaba saliendo muy rápido y no era así como imaginó que serían las cosas.

Ren - Lo sé. – dijo, volviendo a prestar atención en Anna – deja que Horo Horo y yo manejemos esto. Te aseguro que se dirá la verdad.

Horo- Pero… Ren!!! o_O – expresó preocupado por la afirmación, en verdad, no era que dudara en el amor que sentía por su pareja, pero lo que mas temía era la reacción de sus amigos, aún no sentía estar listo para eso.

Anna- je.. me parece bien!! – expresó con burla

Fauto - Desearía saber que es lo que esta pasando. No entiendo nada por lo que discuten. – intervinó en la conversación en representación de los silenciados

Manta - Porfavor… - intervino esta vez con desesperación - Les pido que digan algo!!! ¿qué es lo que pasa?? .. ¿Por qué Tamao está así?? - gritó al fin.

Ren y Horo - Tamao??? – expresaron con sorpresa, volviéndose mutuamente la mirada por la confusión entre ambos jóvenes.

Ren - ¿qué pasó con Tamao? – cuestionó esta vez.

Anna- Ella los vió ¬ ¬

Horo- Qué?? O.O - expresó con sorpresa - ella? o///o

Ren - u _ u mmm.

Pilika- Ahora si ya no entiendo nada!!! – gritó desesperada y molesta, comenzaba a cansarle la situación

Anna- Mas bien… NO quieres entender!!! ¬ ¬ - expresó con molestia.

Chocolove - Parece que las cosas están poniéndose gruesas pues!!!

Fausto - Así es!!!.

Ren- Quieres hablar… o .. Prefieres que lo haga yo. – preguntó al Ainú serenamente sin dejar de mirar la reacción de su novio.

Pilika- Por que no se dejan de tanto misterio y me dicen las cosas?!!! _ - pidió vanamente una vez más.

Horo- mmmm …. u_u ….. No Ren, deja que lo haga yo. – pidió dejando caer sus hombros tras suspirar.

Tamao - Señorita Pilika /._.\ … - intervinó al ingresar a la cocina con preocupación por la peliazul.

Manta- Tamao ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – cuestionó con sorpresa.

Pilika- Te sientes mejor?!!. –le preguntó.

Tamao - Si, pero… estoy preocupada por usted.

Pilika- Que? por mi?O.O –cuestionó sin entenderle.

Manta - A qué te refieres?!!!

Ryo - Creo que los misterios ya son muchos. – expresó esta vez después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

Ren- Si, pero la respuesta de la causa son tan solo dos palabras u_u – intervinó desde el otro lado para sorpresa de los presentes

Todos - Qué?? O_OU

Pilika- Solo… dos… PALABRAS??!!! O_O – resalto con sorpresa.

Horo- Hermana… Creo que tenemos que hablar – pidió con seriedad robando la atención de los presentes.

El silencio reinó junto con el del Usui, invadiendo cada espacio de la habitación completamente. El aire se volvió denso, haciendo que la verdad se volviera angustiante, haciéndola necesaria a cada segundo para consuelo de los espectadores. No obstante, no era algo que pudiera decir fácilmente y que pudiera salir de los labios del peliazul con la misma naturalidad que manejaba. Podría haberlo dicho sin ningún problema si aquellos que le oírirían fuesen personas ajenas a él; ya que en realidad, son aquellas las personas las que son lejanas a nosotros y del mismo modo, importaría poco si llegara a perturbarte, pero cuando se tratan de los amigos, hermanos o personas que de algún modo son valiosas en la vida de uno; las cosas se tornan difíciles, pues lo único que se quisiera evitar, es que salgan heridos. Esto no significa que el Amor sea prohibido, pero cuando se trata de una relación fuera de lo normal, en muchas ocasiones, las personas que se encuentran en tu alrededor salen ofendidas ante aquella situación no normal. Pero… ¿Qué es normal? …Normal es lo que todas o la mayoría de las personas hacen un determinado lugar o espacio; en éste caso, lo normal sería, una relación de hombre por una mujer o viceversa, pero nunca una relación entre dos sexos iguales. ¿Es eso lo correcto?... La verdad no lo sé.. pero ahí se los dejo de tarea… No obstante… Nuestros amigos ya estaban envueltos en una situación no muy placentera…

Pilika- Y bien hermano… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?.. ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo a solas?.

Horo- La verdad me hubiera gustado mucho habértelo dicho mucho antes. Pero ahora… sólo te pediré tu comprensión, no desearía que terminemos separados y que a parte de ello, me termines odiando por el resto de tu vida. Me hubiera encantado discutirlo sin tantas presiones, sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido, que en menos de lo que pensé, ya me encontraba aquí… ante tí y … ante el resto de mis amigos …

Pilika- Hermano… ¿por qué me dices todo esto?.. ¿Hiciste algo malo?..

Todos – O_O

Ren - u u

Horo- Para mi punto de vista, no es nada que tenga que avergonzarme. Sin embargo.. – expresó colocando sus ojos sobre la mirada de la Tongari, y luego pasarlos sobre cada uno de sus amigos que atentamente le oían hablar y sin mas terminó con Anna.

Anna- Cuanta estupidez estoy oyendo!! ¬ ¬ -expresó con desaprobación.

Horo- Hay personas que no están muy de acuerdo. u_u – expresó despidiendo un suspiro, antes de mirar a pilika de nuevo, a sus ojos.

Fausto - Esta tratando de decir que…

Pilika- he?? – expresó ante sus palabras tras voltearse hacia el doctor con interrogación en su rostro.

Ryo - Eso… No me lo esperaba!! – intervino a su vez con sorpresa.

Pilika y Manta - he? –expresaron por su parte volteando sus miradas hacia los murmuradores.

Chocolove - madre santa!!! - dijo colocando sus ojos como platos.

Pilika y Manta – Que cosa??!! – intervinieron con angustia.

Pilika- Ya dímelo de una buena vez!!! . Me estoy angustiando demasiado?!! No lo comprendo!!- gritó nuevamente.

Horo- Pilika… lo que quiero decir es…. que Ren .. y .. yo…

Todos - ………… -.(silencio total)

Horo- Somos Amantes! – terminó al fin.

Todos - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

.

(15 minutos después)

Todos - QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE??????

Manta- o_O No te creo!!! – bromeo inseguro.

Ren - je. No es cosa de creer. Es la realidad!!.

Pilika- ………..

Horo- Hermana…. estás bien??

Pilika- ………..

Horo- Hermana???

Ryo - Cómo quieres que esté bien con la sorpresa que se llevó?? - expresó esta vez con voz amarga.

Chocolove - Entiéndela hombre!!! – interviono esta vez con preocupación en su defensa.

Manta - O.O Es increíble lo que acaban de decir… Aun no puedo creerlo!!.. – expresó.

Fausto - Esto sí que fue una noticia inesperada. – intervino esta vez estuperfacto.

Tamao - /.///.\

Horo- Pilika .. Contesta.. Reacciona!!! Pili?!!..

Pilika comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza, aun asimilaba la información que se recientemente le había revelado su hermano en escaso tiempo, sin embargo, no podía aceptar esa realidad….

El movimiento de la negación se iba incrementando cada vez más, al punto que se deslizaban las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, aquellas que comenzaban a derramarse sin control alguno sobre ellas. Amaba a su hermano, admiraba cada esfuerzo que hacía para ser grande en un futuro, quizás el futuro Rey Shaman, un hombre de bien y de orgullo para su pueblo; el excelente hermano que protegía de ella. Sin embargo, toda ilusión se fue, su hermano no solo se convirtió en un perfecto desconocido, sino que también; le había robado el hombre que había amado durante tantos años y que hora, no solo se encontraba frente de ella aceptando su preferencia sexual, sino que era el amante de su hermano. ¿Cómo debía de verlo ahora en adelante? …..

Pilika-NO.. NO!!! .. Me rehúso!!!.. No lo acepto!!!.. NO quiero!!!. No es justo!!!.. NOOOO!!.. ¡¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto???!!!!!.. Te odio!!!.. No te quiero ver!!!! – gritó con terror, y odio en cada una de sus palabras, dándole mas fuerza al llanto mientras gemía.

Horo- Hermana.. Entiende!!!...

Pilika- ¡¡Debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de acosar a Ren!!! Eres el peor hermano!!!!... Como pudiste hacerme esto!!!! …. ¡¡Cómo puedes amar tú a los hombres!!!.. ¡¡¿¿Por qué???!!!!... ¿¿Porqué Horo Horo?!!!!... ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un homosexual?!! ¿¿¿POR QUEEEE??? ¡¡¡¿¿por qué no me lo dijiste??!!!!...... ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué te hiciste así??? ¡¡si a ti te gustaban las mujeres!!!!!!.. Vete!!!! .. ¡¡¡¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti!!!.. ¡¡¡Para mi ya estás muerto!!..

Horo- No me digas eso hermana!!! – expresó con el corazón contraído en su pecho - No… no creo que merezca ese trato proviniendo de ti!!!. – dijo, bajando su miranda de medio lado, presionando con fuerzas el puño de sus manos.

Anna- Jajajaja …y Qué esperabas??!!!. – se burló abiertamente.

Ren - Déjalo en paz Anna. Bastante tiene por ahora con su hermana!. – intervino molesto con la actitud de la Itako.

Anna- Pues debió ser mas inteligente entonces!!.- alegó por su parte con sensatez

Manta - Ya porfavor amigos… dejen de estar bromeando con nosotros jijij.. no es divertido ^ ^U – inervino nervioso y dudoso de que aquello fuese real.

Ren - Eso es una ofensa. No vuelvas a decirlo si quiera. ¬ ¬ - le amenazó como nunca.

Manta - Huy … O_OU

Ryo - En todo caso… Ustedes mismos han dicho que son amantes… Eso quiere decir que… son novios o algo así, no??

Horo- Así es!!.

Manta - Pero … no creo que esté bien lo que están haciendo ustedes.. ^^U

Fausto - Yo opino lo mismo!. – apoyó a su vez.

Ren - No me interesa u_u – arrebatió sin dulzura ante sus comentarios

Chocolove - Pero qué pasa con ustedes dos, pue?? A mí se me hace que están confundiendo la amistad con el amor. (que mejor sonido de interpretación que ustedes).

Ren y Horo Horo lo miran de una manera no muy agradable mientras éste hablaba.

Chocolove - Pues… yo solo decía ¿no? …. No es para que se enojen, amigos ^^U . Es solo que siempre se la pasan peleando … y …. Bueno ya me callo la pelic!!.

Horo- Te equivocas Chocolove, - arrebatió con una expresión seria - seré despistado, terco y algo necio. Pero de algo que estoy seguro: es que mis sentimientos por Ren son sinceros.

Ren - u////u

Pilika- Qué has dicho hermano???!!!.. ¡¡¿¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto??!!! – intervino molesta con sus palabras dejando sesar su llanto un poco ante esto

Ren - ¬ ///¬

Horo- Discúlpame Pilika.. Jamás hubiera querido lastimarte, pero las cosas son así, pero… debes entender que yo no quise….

Ren - No deberías culpar solamente a tu hermano – le arrebató las palabras al usui, capturando la intención de la peliazul - yo también correspondo a ese sentimiento, de lo contrario no estuviéramos discutiendo aquí.

Pilika- Qué dices?? … T _T ¿¿Por que???... ¡¡¿¿que tiene él que no tenga yo?!!!.. – expresó molesta - Yo te amaba.. Y TU LO SABÍAS???.... ¿¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!!!.. – replicó sollozando con vigor al no encontrar consuelo a su dolor - son unos entupidos!!!!

Ren - No puedes reprocharme nada. – Contestó con voz seria a sus reclamos caprichosos - Sabías perfectamente que me molestaban tus coqueteos y provocaciones, sino, de algún modo ya me hubieras hablado de tus sentimientos hace mucho tiempo. u_u Realmente desconozco las razones por la que aún, sabiendo que no te correspondía, no querías rendirte.

Tamao - Y-Yo creo que-que la…. señoritaPilikano …nosa-sabía ¡¡¡siustedlarechazaríaaldecirleloquesentíaporusted!!! . - expresó con timidez- Por eso mismo no se lo dijo!!!...

Todos - O_O U Orale..

Horo- ¿¿Por que nunca me di cuenta de ello?? T .T – se reprochó así mismo Horo Horo infantilmente.

Ren - ¬ ¬ Las mujeres son muy impredecibles, a tiempos coquetean a uno, y luego los hacen pensar de que se trata de una "gran" confianza hacia con ellos. Si ella no me interesaba.. ¿Porqué tendría que preguntarle si sentía algo por mí? Lo mejor en estos casos es ignorarlo todo, hasta que las cosas sean claras. – expresó con serenidad para volver a dirigirse a la hermana de Horo Horo.. - Pilika… yo no soy un tonto; por eso sabía perfectamente que querías algo más conmigo, pero.. ¡¡Nadie va estar para adivinar que es lo que quieres!!!. Tal vez, si en ese momento hubieras tenido el valor para decírmelo en mi cara, ahora mismo no tendrías que estar pasando por esto. Eso no significa que te hubiera correspondido, pero ya lo hubieras superado.

Pilika- Buaaaaaaaaaaa T.T Eso es injusto!!!!... El amor no se hizo para mí!!! – dijo dejandose caer al suelo, en un acto de dolor.

Horo- /._.\ No digas eso hermana!!!.. – intervino dolorosamente al verla herida a causa suya y de Ren

Manta - Pobre.. es duro para ella aceptar lo que sucede. – expresó pesaroso.

Ryo - No se preocupe.. Aquí está _Ryo y su espada de Madera._ Yo le puedo enseñar lo que es el amor. No tendrá por que buscarlo más, ¡¡conmigo será suficiente!!. – intervino en un acto heroico, con flores en mano y un acto de beso pronunciado por parte de sus labios dispuestos a amarla como lo habia descrito.

Pilika- No gracias.. Preferiría quedarme cotorrona!!! ¬ ¬ - expresó inmediatamente, logrando que el peinado de elvis se desvaneciera sobre los hombros del aparente galán.

Ryo - O_O

Todos - jajajajajajaajaja…

Chocolove – Me alegro que las cosas se estén poniendo mejor!!.- internviono amenizando más el ambiente.

Todos - hee??

Anna- '¡¡Es el colmo con ustedes!!..- expresó con molestia - ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?!

Ryo - Pero doña Anna, yo no puedo juzgarlos por lo que hacen.. ellos lo decidieron así, solo me queda apoyarlos.. Eso es algo que me ha enseñado Don Yoh.. – dijo destellando un brillo de sus dientes en una pose sensual junto a su espada de madera.

Fausto - Así es… Estoy de acuerdo contigo!!!.. – expresó en apoyo a Ryo.

Horo- Entonces…. Están diciendo que!!!... o_O

Chocolove - Así es… ^u^

Ren - u u

Horo- Ustedes si son mis amigos… T .T "buaaaaa".

Anna- o_O …. u_u Ahora entiendo por qué Yoh no progresa!!. – alegó estrujando con fuerza sus dientes.

Manta - Yo no se porque están tan tranquilos… Aun me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo… No puedo tomármelo a la ligera como ellos lo hacen… ahora desearía que Yoh estuviera aquí… - mencionó cabizbajo.

Tamao - Señorita Pilika … ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?.. – cuestionó con preocupación.

Pilika- si… creo que si.. – suspiró mientras se ponía de pié con la mirada fija al suelo.

Tamao - ¿q -qué piensa hacer? /._.\

Pilika- suspiro una vez mas…- ………… no lo sé…

Horo- Hermana – interrumpió por su parte – se que no debería molestarte otra vez con lo mismo pero..

Pilika- /._.\ Está bien!!... – menciono con voz suabe y frágil - Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa… no debería ser tan egoísta.. Me costará tiempo aceptarlo.. – expresó haciendo una pausa antes de continuar - Te pido tiempo, porfavor hermano perdoname.. – y luego volviendo su mirada hacia su hermano - …. y no te preocupes por lo dicho de hace rato.. solo estaba exaltada con todo. A veces suelo ser una niña demasiada exagerada..

Horo- Pilika… hermana… ^ ///^ gracias..

Anna- ¡Esto ya está fuera de control.. ¡Es el Cólmo!. – expresó irritada.

Tamao - Señorita Anna ¿ A dónde va?.. – cuestionó tras notar que la rubia se retiraba del lugar.

Anna- Pues a mi habitación ¿A dónde más podría ir?… No soporto tantos tarados en mi casa!!!..- expresó con el tono molesto como de costumbre.

Manta - Anna … Te irás solo así??? No les dirás algo??? – interferió a su vez con sorpresa.

Anna- Manta, Ya los estás viendo… Ellos los aceptaron a pesar de sus diferencias. No obstante, no puedo hacer lo mismo que esos idiotas… por eso mismo me retiro. Ya arreglaré esto con Yoh, por lo pronto iré a mi habitación!!.

Manta - u_u "Creo que Anna es la única conciente en este lugar" – pensó a su vez, deseando por décima vez de que Yoh estuviera ahí.

.

.

----

.

.

Todo informaba que los problemas hubieran comenzado a solucionarse en la pensión En. Ya eran alrededor de las 4:45 de la tarde, y para los presentes del lugar eso era algo sin importancia. Tal vez, hubieran decidido realizar un pignin o un tipo de celebración quizás, por el lazo de amistad que mantenían todos desde hace un buen tiempo, sin importarles: religión, preferencias, color, altura, etc. No obstante se habían olvidado de cierta personita que desde el día anterior había desaparecido por la mañana.

_¿Quién iba imaginar que llegaría precisamente en ese momento?..._

- Hola a todos!!!... Estoy en casa!!!.. – se escuchó una voz conocida mientras se oía la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse a su paso.

Manta - Yoh!!!! – gritó un poco apartado de donde éste se encontraba, corriendo todo lo que podía para ver a su amigo de regreso.

Anna- Ya era hora!!!, ¿En dónde se supone que andabas??. – cuestionó con molestia

Yoh - Perdido por ahí ^ ^ - alegó despreocupadamente ante el gesto de la rubia, mas la respuesta que se esperaba no era una que pudiera interpretarse como una ofensa para la sacerdotisa.

Todos - O.O

Yoh - Amigos …. necesitamos hablar de algo serio!!! ^ ^ ....

.

.

.

.:O:._.:O:.

hola!! muchas gracias **Mitsuki Asakura** ^^ , debo confesar que ésta historia me hizo amar a los gemelitos como pareja..jiji jamás hubiera imaginado que escribiría algo acerca de ellos como parejita. Y siento ahora que debo confesarte que actualmente estoy comenzando a trabajar con una nueva historia... solo que la pareja principal no es precisamente HaoxYoh; ésta vez no creo colocarla así. En la historia será en relación con la pareja: LysergxHao... aunque.. si estoy contemplando un ligero Yoh x Hao (en el comienzo de la historia y no me refiero en cuanto a capítulos) pero es presiamente por la razón de que no quiero descartarla. La historia será algo diferente, es alterna y la verdad.. quien sabe si sea de su agrado... u.u ...pero primero terminaré de publicar esta historia, aun le faltan 3 capítulos más para concluirla y luego pensaré si publicar mi nuevo trabajo. Esta vez te prometo no durar para el siguiente capítulo... y creéme, sé que éste no fue muy emocionante por lo que me urge subir el otro.. jajaja.. xD nee.. espero que sea de tu agrado. La verdad, si no la he dejado de publicar ha sido por ti, ya que tu has estado desde el comienzo de la misma, apoyando y te lo agradezco de corazón, lo haces valer la pena. ^^

Azazel: Gracias por tu comentario, agradezco que te hayas animado xD!!. El capitulo anterior fue modificado y si te gustó entonces valio la pena haber desarrollado un poco de Lemon, para ser el primer intento supongo que estubo bien. Está a punto de concluir, te invito a que nos sigas acompañando.. ;) . Saludos!

Amida91: ^^ una vez mas has dejado tu comentario, gracias, al parecer también te agradó la parte de Lemon y esa gradabe estar enterada de eso: sobretodo que te este gustando mi historia xD.

naaanel777: naa.. no hay necesidad de decir muchoXD . Gracias por animate a dejar un comentario. Un Saludo!

.

.

Hasta el próximo capitulo!!

.

.

.


	10. Infidente

NOTA: Había dicho que faltaban 3 capitulos, diculpenme pero les mentí, cometí el error de olvidar omitir el que había publicado, es decir el anterior; asi que contando este ¿cuantos capítulos faltan? XD --- UNO PARA SU FINAL.

.

.

.

.

**Décima Parte "Infidente"**

.

.**  
**

La habitación quedó en un absoluto silencio. Ya había sido demasiado el impacto que provocó lo referente a Horo Horo y Ren; Ahora Yoh, el gran amigo de todos los presentes, no solo pareciera como si nada le hubiera pasado, sino que regresó para dar una noticia que parece que posiblemente se trate de algo muy serio. Tal vez, esta sería la gota que pudiera derramar el baso de agua.

Anna- ¿A si? – dijo con sarcasmo tras la actitud de su prometido.

Yoh - jijiji.. ¡Sí!- respondió firmemente.

Anna- … ¡Es el colmo contigo!… ahora regresaste como si nada hubiera pasado… Me puedes decir… ¡¿En dónde Rayos estuviste todo este tiempo?!

Yoh - mmmmm… Es cierto, sería injusto si ahora los limito… Bien!!.. de acuerdo.. les diré que fué lo que hice desde ayer.. ^ ^

Anna- dijeste.. ¿les diré?… ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Yoh?! - alegó mientras en su cara se le podía notar fácilmente una vena muy alterada.

Yoh - claro que… con todos…^ ^U

Anna- Te crees muy valiente .. ¿no es cierto?... – mencionó más molesta que la vez anterior.

Yoh - heee…. ^^U

Manta- Anna,… ¡tranquilízate por favor!..^^U – pidió con temor.

Anna- ¡Tu cállate enano cabezón!

Manta- ¡Huy! – expresó con miedo.

Yoh - Será mejor que se tranquilicen… u_u Si todos nos tranquilizamos…^ ^ ¡verán que todo se solucionará fácilmente!

Ren - u . u je.. ¡Nunca cambias!

Yoh - jijijiji.^u^

Anna- ¡Entonces deberías comenzar por darme mi lugar!!

Yoh - ._. ?

Anna - ¡Soy tu comprometida Yoh! ¡Es a mí a la que tienes que dirigirte y a la que tienes que darle explicaciones de lo que haces!. ¡Y te exijo que ahora mismo me lo digas todo y más te vale que tengas una buena razón a todo esto!!!. ¡¡Ya me cansé de ti y de tus teatritos!.

Yoh - Si Anna. Lo sé; y es a ti a la que le debo pedir una disculpa.

Todos - O_O

Anna- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya era hora!

Yoh - Si Anna, como lo dije hace unos momentos. ¡He venido a decirlo todo!.

Anna- ¡Te escucho! – expresó alzando una ceja en espera.

Manta - Sí Yoh… ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? – intervino por su parte curioso.

Yoh - mmmm ….. La verdad es que no sé ni como empezar.. – expresó con un gesto cómico.

Anna- ¡Mejor di que no sabes qué inventar!– alegó alzando nuevamente la ceja en disgusto.

Ryo- Don Yoh… ¿por qué no nos cuenta qué fue lo que hizo ayer por la mañana?. Se fue y ni siquiera nos avisó…. nos dejó muy preocupados.

Yoh - No tenían por qué.. pero de todas maneras les pido una disculpa por haberlos preocupado… ^ u^

Anna- ¡Si vas a decir algo ¡Dilo de una buena vez que no tengo tu tiempo! ¬ ¬

Yoh - Creo que definitivamente ustedes saben en dónde estuve. - admitió denotando una expresión seria.

Manta - Entonces… ¡¿Buscaste a Hao?!

Yoh - ¡Así es! u_u

Ryo - ¿Qué?... Pero ¡don Yoh!

Ren - je je ….Ya me lo imaginaba… u . u

Horo- ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Porqué fuiste a buscar a ese sujeto?!

Anna- ¿Se puede saber quién te permitió ir a buscarlo?

Yoh - mmmm….- expresó cómicamente en forma de pensar las cosas - Será mejor que les diga todo o de lo contrario esto se prolongará… Les pediré su total atención…. – expresó serio.

Ren - ¡¿Y qué crees que estamos haciendo?! ¬ ¬ - alegó por su parte irritado.

Yoh - …. (Suspira) y luego con serenidad continua: - Hao y yo hemos establecido un lazo muy fuerte que nos une, y por tal razón no podía permitir que se marchara. Tenía que hablar con él; fue por eso que lo busqué.

Chocolove - ¡Madre santa!… pue A hora sí que se volvió loco, ¡pues!

Anna- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¬\ /¬ - expresó exaltada.

Fausto - ¿y por qué debería buscarlo?… ¿no le bastó con el problema de la vez anterior?

Manta - Si Yoh, ese sujeto no es bueno. ¡Hay que tener mucho cuidado con él!.

Ryo - Don Yoh ¿qué no se acuerda que fue él quien mató a mi Lyserg?.

Chocolove- ¡Pue Parece ser que eso te tiene sin cuidado hombre!

Ryo - Pero don Yoh…. ¡Abra los ojos por favor!. – invitó con preocupación.

Yoh - Si; tienen razón. Fue desagradable: Hao mató a Lyserg, eso no hay duda. Sin embargo eso no deja de permanecer ya en el pasado y por más que duela, …. Ese dolor que sentí al perder a un amigo, no se compara nunca con el dolor que sentí al saber quién fue el que lo causó….. arrebatándonos a un gran amigo.

Manta - ¿Qué dices?... – expresó desconcertado.

Ryo - T _ T LYSERG! …. BUAAAAA T_T – gritó con dolor tras recordar la muerte del chico.- ¡mataron a mi LYSEEERG!!!

Horo- Yoh… ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – preguntó, haciendo aun lado al escandaloso de Ryo.

Yoh - Me refiero a que fue mucho más doloroso saber que lo hizo mi hermano gemelo…. HAO.

Anna- ¡¿A que te refieres Yoh?!.... me puedes decir ¿Por qué? ¬\ _ /¬

Yoh - Simple y sencillamente; porque Hao, más que ser Hao… Es mucho más que eso. - expresó

Todos - . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horo- No entiendo… ¡Explícate!

Yoh - Lo que les diré ahora, es precisamente a lo que venía a decirles. Es por eso que he llegado hasta aquí; y deseo que lo sepan…. Antes de que Hao y Yo… nos volvamos Uno.

Todos - ¡¿Uno? !O_o

Anna- ¡Yoh!

Ren - ¡¿Estás loco?!

Horo- ¿Qué te hizo pensar así??

Manta - Entonces… ¡¿Te sigue manipulando?!

Tamao - ¡jo-joven Yoh! /._.\

Pilika – pero ¿por que?

Fausto - ¡No lo permitiré!

Ryo - ¡No lo vamos a permitir!– reiteró en apoyó en un gesto de victoria.

Chocolove- ¡Sipiri!

Yoh - ¡Cállense Todos! … No les estoy pidiendo permiso, eso es algo que yo ya decidí. – alzo su voz

Todos - ¿Qué es lo que dices? O.O

Yoh - Estoy aquí para decirles aquella verdad que he mantenido en secreto... u_u Es decir… Contarles la razón por la que Hao y Yo nos comportamos de manera misteriosa. - **" **_**creo que he prolongado esto mas de la cuenta… **_**u_u**_** ¡Qué difícil es decirlo!.**_**"**

Todos - . . . . . . . . .

Todos - y .. oh …. – dijeron con pasmo.

Anna- ¡¿Qué es lo que intentas decir con eso?! ¬ ¬ - expresó desconcertada y molesta.

Yoh - Anna … Lo siento.. Eres una gran mujer… Sin embargo…

Anna- ¿Qué intentas decir?!

Yoh - ¡¿Qué Amo a Hao?!. – concluyó.

Todos - . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tic – tac….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tic…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tac…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos - ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

Un bufetazo fugaz cargado de furia, golpea la mejilla de Yoh Asakura.

Anna- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Yoh! – replicó enojada después de haberle insertado un bien merecido bocetazo.

Ryo - Don Yoh…. Lo dice sólo porque se trata de su hermano ^^ ¿cierto?. – bufó con nerviosismo.

Yoh – No. Se equivocan… - expresó girando su rostro en dirección a sus amigos después de haber recibido tremendo golpe en su mejilla. - Desde aquel incidente Hao y yo hemos mantenido una relación bastante…... Activa podría decirse.

Horo- ¡Estas diciendo que..! O_o

Yoh - Así es. Ya hemos estado juntos en la intimidad.

Todos - ¡¿Qué- qué?! o_O – expresaron al unisimo al no esperar aquella revelación por su parte.

Manta - ¡¿Verdad que estás bromeando Yoh?! ^///^U

Yoh - No. – aceptó sin mutación alguna en su semblante.

En ese momento: una lluvia de golpes, bofetadas y puñalazos compensaron ser dirigidas a aquel sujeto que lo había revelado todo….

Anna- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste Yoh?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¿Y YO?.... ¿Qué hay de mí? – expresó colérica después de aquella revelación por parte de su prometido, golpeándolo al punto de sentir cansados sus brazos.. quería seguir desatando golpes sin piedad… mas para sorpresa de todos, su limite sobre pasó todos sus esfuerzos de contenerse, rompiéndose ante él tras dejarse envolver por el llanto.

La niña de los cabellos rubios lloraba como nunca le habían visto en sus jóvenes vidas. Ella se sentía humillada: Yoh Asakura, no solo la había engañado, sino que lo había hecho con un hombre, con su gemelo, Hao . Asakura.

Pilika y Tamao querían ir a su auxilio, pero también conocían la fortaleza de esa mujer, y temían a cualquier reacción que pudiera prevenir de cualquier motivo.

Ryo - ¡No puedo creer lo que está diciendo don Yoh! – expresó un poco ausente de la realidad, sin creer en lo que veía.

Chocolove - ¡Esto está mal! – dijo por su parte con un gesto decaído.

Manta - Yoh… ¡Es tu hermano!! – alegó por su parte intentando hacerle recapacitar.

Yoh - Lo sé. – expresó con franqueza - Eso ya no me interesa….. Anna, por eso desde un principio me disculpé contigo. No tiene caso que siga mintiendo… y…. Les pido una disculpa a todos también…

Ren - Es por eso que trajiste a Hao a la pensión… ¿No es cierto?.

Yoh - Si.

Nuevamente la agresión de Anna se desató tras entender esas palabras… está vez le daría con todo lo que pediera darle y que aún no le conocía. Lo heriría, le dejaría marca si es posible, quería que se diera cuenta del daño que él causó con su imprudencia y su infidelidad…

(Ren se sintió incomodo con esto, al no haber sido mas prudente)

Anna- ¡¿Como te atreves?!, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – gritó iracunda -..¡¿cómo pudiste hacerlo y en mi propia casa?! ¡Eres un maldito estúpido!,¡un completo idiota!

¡Un Perro! ¡PUTO!.... ¡maldito Imbécil! … ¡Por eso tanto misterio! ¡Por eso el maldito pacto! ¿no? ¡tenían a su pendeja que les creyera!.. ¿no es cierto?...¡Maldito! ¡Se burlaron en mis propias narices Infelices! – expesó con dolor y odio en sus palabras.

Yoh - Anna … Por favor! – pidió haciendo un esfuerzo por resistir aquella agresión.

Anna- ¡Vete! – expresó iracunda con su voz seca en su garganta- ¡Lárgate, que no te quiero ver! ¡Par de puercos! ¡Dan asco los dos! ¡Púdranse en sus propias porquerías! ¡Más puercos no pudieron ser!.. ¡Un Par de marranos eso es lo que ustedes son! ¡Un par de puercos!

Yoh - ¡Basta! - exigió apartándola de él bruscamente impidiendo con ello a que continuara. – ¡Párale ya Anna! ¡Seré lo que tu quieras!. – habló con voz molesta - La verdad es que no me importa lo que pienses de mí y lo que piensen también ustedes – exclamo esta vez para todos - ¡Amo a Hao y Punto! Y como ya se los había dicho: No vine por su aprobación; Vine a decirles la verdad y ¡ésta es la verdad!. Ahora estoy seguro de que entienden perfectamente lo que les estoy diciendo.

Horo- Entonces… ¡Hao se refería a ti!, ¡Tu eres esa persona! O.O – interrumpió algo impaciente tras oírle hablar de aquel modo. Le causaba angustia ver a Anna de ese modo pero también había una parte de él que no podía dejar las cosas a medias.. tenía que saberlo.

Yoh - Así es Horo Horo –afirmó con un tono más sereno.

Ren - Eso lo explica todo..u . u

Manta - Ya veo, ahora entiendo. O.O

Chocolove - Orales O_o

Ren - Y en todo caso; ¿Qué piensas hacer? – expresó sereno amenizando mas la situación.

Yoh - Ir con Hao. – expresó para el de la Tongarí.

Horo- Pero ¿por qué dijiste que te convertirías en un solo ser con él? – volvió a interferir con preocupación.

Yoh - Porque tuvimos una discusión un poco después de que ustedes desaparecieron. – (para este punto Horo y Ren se miraron y volvieron sus ojos sobre Yoh) - Por eso él se fue de la pensión. Lo lastimé y Hao no es el tipo de persona que da una segunda oportunidad. En realidad es difícil de explicar… pero… les puedo decir que él no abre su corazón tan fácilmente una vez lastimado. Él buscará la manera de vengarse o de aparentar no importarle lo que sucede. Por eso mismo he dado mi vida a cambio de la suya.

Todos - O_O ………..

Manta - ¡Eso es algo imprudente de tu parte Yoh! – expresó sorprendido de lo imprudente.

Horo- ¿Y crees que eso funcione?...- preguntó temeroso - porque … ¡él! … ¡él! …

Yoh - ¡A si es!.- expresó para Horo Horo - El objetivo de Hao es apoderarse de mi esencia una vez que me haya hecho fuerte para que de esa manera nuestras esencias vuelvan a unirse y formar de nuevo al ser que existió como el verdadero HAO. Después…. Y finalmente, convertirse en el Rey de los Shamanes y lograr su objetivo principal: un mundo de shamanes poderos en donde la raza humana se convierta solo, en un recuerdo de su existencia.

Todos - O_OU

Ryo - y aún sabiendo todo eso.. ¿quiere seguir don Yoh? – preguntó con expectación.

Yoh - Eso es algo que yo ya he decidido. – afirmó con sus palabras.

Chocolove- pue entonces…¿solo quieres darle tu vida como muestra del amor que le tienes a Hao? (falta de sonido tecnico..jejeje)

Yoh - No. En realidad no es así literalmente. He dado vida a cambio de otra vida. Lo que significa, que si no toma mi vida, yo tomaré la suya y haré de él cuanto me plazca.. jijijij ^^ - rió como de constumbre.

Manta - ¡¿Qué –que?! O_O – cuestionó manta con sorpresa.

Fausto- Pero dudo mucho que te dé a elegir primero, ¡él elegirá lo que le conviene! – expresó por su parte en desaprobación a sus acciones

Ryo - Así es don Yoh… Hao no sentirá su corazón, es una persona calculadora…no lo pensará dos veces…

Manta - Yoh… ¡Te matará!

Yoh - Lo sé. Es un riesgo que tomé. Fue mi decisión.

Ren - Te entiendo. – afirmó Ren reflexivo.

Horo- Si …. Y te apoyamos… si así lo decidiste.. no nos queda otra que apoyarte en lo que hagas Yoh.- intervino animoso como buen amigo.

Yoh - ¡Pero!… ¡muchachos!... no les importa…. Que yo… que yo sea..

Ren - No Yoh. Sólo nos tienes un poco sorprendidos. u_u

Horo- Así es… Ren y Yo…. ¡También somos pareja!

Yoh - Que? O_O …. Eso sí es noticia muchachos!! Jijiji ^^

Horo- ¿Verdad?... Ren… ¡No te sonrojes! Jijiji ^u^ ¡míralo que rojito esta!- expresó gustoso, abrazándole sin que lo esperara para cucarle un poco.

Yoh - ^^ - típica sonrisa Colgate..

Ren - ¡No estoy sonrojado! ¬///¬ - arrebató con molestia hacia Horo Horo.

Yoh - Anna … Espero y algún día puedas llegar a perdonarme… Ahora Me voy. – anunció al mismo tiempo en que giró su cuerpo encaminándose a la salida de la pensión, dejando a sus espaldas al resto de la pensión.

Anna estaba en un estado de letargo, derramando lágrimas silenciosas a su paso. Miró a Yoh al oírle hablar y sintió que:

Anna- ¡Aguarda!.. – intervino insegura por aquella acción. Yoh giró levemente su rostro con sorpresa.

Yoh - Si?? – cuestionó sorprendido girando levemente su cuerpo en dirección de la sacerdotisa.

Anna- u_u Yoh… - dijo dudosa, pero luego al limpiar de su rostro el rastro de lagrimas, retomó su postura y expresó con el mismo aire de siempre - No se si sepas… que eres el idiota más grande que haya conocido en toda mi historia u///u …… De todas formas … te doy las gracias Yoh por lo que un día tu y yo compartimos. ….

¬ ¬ Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer… ¡ya te puedes LARGAR A DONDE SE TE VENGA TU REGALADA GANA! – expresó.

Yoh - ^ u ^ jiji …- río en agradecimiento- ¡nos vemos Anna!– y dicho esto, giró nuevamente su cuerpo, dando unos cuantos pasos.

.

= Canción Brave Heart =

.

- ¡Espera Yoh!... ¡Nosotros te acompañamos!

Yoh - ¿ha? – expresó con sorpresa, volviendo a girar su rostro en dirección a sus amigos.

Horo- No tiene caso que nos digas que no. Jeje. Podemos llegar a ser muy persuasivos. – intervino animoso.

Ren - ¡Así es! ¡Somos tus amigos y te apoyaremos en todo!. – apoyó Ren Tao, encaminándose justo a lado de Yoh.

Chocolove - ¡Que shiii! ¡dijo este polliiin! ^ 0^

Ryo - ¡Lucharé siempre por usted, para que sea feliz don Yoh!

Fausto - Permítame seguirlo a mi también ¡por favor!.

Manta - Yoh … yo pienso cumplir siempre con la promesa que te hice… y ¡pienso ir contigo!.

Yoh - T///T ¡Muchachos! Son… son… ¡Son Los mejores! T .T - expresó moquiento desde su sitio..

Ren - Bien, entonces… ¡Vámonos! – animó, comenzando andar por delante de Yoh.

Todos- ¡Síiiii!... – expresaron, reanudando su paso, convenciendo a Yoh para que también comenzara hacerlo. El cual se había quedado pasmado por las acciones de sus amigos.

Pilika- Entonces… no me queda otra que despedirlos!!!.. ¡Adióoooos!… - dijo alzando su mano desde la distancia, dando brincos animosa para despedirlos.

Tamo - Sííi… ¡cuídense mucho!

Pilika y Tamao - ¡Y buena suerte!

Tamao - "Espero que sea feliz joven Yoh" – mencionó apretando fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho al despedirlo con la mirada, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro por aquel chico al que le había entregado su corazón desde hace algunos años atrás… - adiós para siempre… ¡_mi joven Yoh_!!.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola Mitsuki Asakura, ... esta vez fue pronto ¿no?. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que el próximo final sea de tu agrado.. me pone de nervios..^^ Como vez me equivoqué al decirte que faltaban 3 capítulos cuando en realidad faltaban 2.. asi que éste es uno y el siguiente será el final..jojojo. Respondiendo a lo referente de Yoh y Hao... ¡¿que si trauma?! ¡¿bromeas?! ¡¿todavía lo preguntas?!... ¡CLARO! ¡es traumante!... amo esta parejita.. aunque me llamen ....ejem.... pongamoslo como EXTRAÑA..jaja.. digo.. son hermanos ¿no?=). Es bueno saber que te guste HaoxLyserg.. decidí darle vida a la historia por que creo que será buena.. pero .. conforme avanzo .. todo cambia.. me encantaría que me pudieras apoyar con el material al menos con un comentario como lo has hecho hasta ahora^^, eso sería divertido.. de todas formas, te espero ver por aqui al final de la historia. ¡Cuidate mucho! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

.

Hola Horookeuusui, había creído que ya no pasarías por aquí, es bueno saber que sigas continuando la historia, supongo que ha sido de tu gusto. Este capitulo quizas fue agresivo, pero intente hacerlo diferente, ojalá que te haya divertido. Gracias por el comentario, y te invito a que leas el siguiente capitulo: será el final de la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!.

.

.

.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

.

.


	11. No dudes de Mí

Antes de comenazar:

Quiero Agradecer a todas las lectoras y lectores que aun sin dejar un comentario pasaron a disfrutar de la historia, recordemos que el objetivo principal era el que se divertiran un poco, que espero sí haya sucedido. Así mísmo, agradezco a Mitsuki Asakura y Horookeuusui por todo el apoyo y el ánimo que recibí. Muchas gracias en verdad, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias a ambos!

.

.

Pd: El siguiente capitulo se trata del _fin _original de la historia puesto que no me atreví a concluirlo de otra manera. ¡Diviértanse un rato!. ^^

* * *

.

**Onceava Parte "No dudes de Mí"**

.

Habían caminado por un largo trayecto, sin contar que más de una vez pidieron aventones a las camionetas que circulaban cercas de las carreteras. Horo Horo muchas veces renegó durante el trayecto preguntándole al chino el por qué no ayudaba con el transporte, y bien, su escusa fue que no lo había prevenido con anticipación y por lo tanto no podía ayudarlos. En fin, con un gran esfuerzo llegaron a territorios muy apartados de fumbari, y ahora, todos se encontraban descansando sobre unas piedras no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Hao Asakura, quien de igual manera, aguardaba para el encuentro.

Yoh - Les quiero pedir de favor una cosa más - expresó delante de ellos, inspeccionando a sus alrededores.

Manta- ¿Que cosa Yoh? – cuestionó con impaciencia.

Yoh volvió su cuerpo en dirección a sus compañeros y enlosando una sonrisa expresó - Prométanme que no interferirán en éste asunto; ésto es entre Hao y yo.

Manta- ¿qué?– dijo con sorpresa.

Yoh -Les pido en verdad que ninguno intervenga en esto.

Ryo - ¡¿Pero don Yoh?! – expresó en negación.

Yoh - No será necesario que intervengan. El haber permanecido a mi lado, ya han hecho suficiente.

Manta - Pero Yoh

Ren - Por mi no hay problema - interfirió con tranquilidad.

Horo- Ni por mi…

Ryo - Entonces, ¡puede contar con nosotros! ¡¿verdad muchachos?! – expresó ésta vez más animoso.

Todos- ¡Si!– gritaron todos al mismo tiempo animando a su amigo Yoh.

Yoh - Entonces, todo está claro. – expresó – ahora; ¡a caminar se ha dicho! ^^

.

* * *

.

Pronto habían llegado donde se suponía que se encontraría el hermano de Yoh en espera a su llegada. No obstante, no lograban verlo por ninguna parte; aparentemente él no se encontraba por ahí; sabían perfectamente que él no era del tipo de persona que rompería una promesa así que permanecieron en guardia y en silencio hasta que al fin apareció frente a ellos…

Hao - mm… por lo que veo, te aterró venir solo Yoh. Has venido con tus patéticos amigos. – expresó de manera déspota al tiempo que aparecía frente a ellos sobre la palma de su espíritu de fuego.

Yoh - ¡Te equivocas Hao!. ¡Ellos no están involucrados en esto! – alegó por su parte colocándose frente a sus compañeros a unos cuantos pasos en distancia.

Hao – je – rió con malicia - Supongo que has venido por tu estúpido Juego. – expresó con altivez.

Yoh - ¡He venido por tu respuesta!– alegó.

Hao - Entonces, creo que ya estás preparado para lo que te espera ¿no es así, Yoh?

Yoh - Por su puesto que sí. ¡Aquí me tienes! – dijo encaminándose lentamente hacia él, alejándose de sus amigos.

Hao – Je, ¡así me gusta! – mencionó con fruición en sus palabras, desvaneciendo el espíritu de fuego quedándose en el aire y al mismo tiempo permitiendo que la gravedad actuara sobre su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo con estilo.

Los amigos de Yoh se colocaron en guardia, observando cada movimiento que hacía el mayor de sus rivales. Hao sin la menor perturbación, caminó lentamente hasta colocase cercas de su hermano y fue hasta entonces que prosiguió diciendo. – Entonces tienes que saber, ¡que ahora me perteneces! – anunció tras enlozar una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Yoh miro a Hao contemplando cada expresión de su rostro y comprendiendo lo que significaban sus palabras, dijo: – Lo sé.

Ren - ¡¿Que?! O_O – cuestionó con sorpresa desde la distancia.

Horo- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡ese maldito no está enamorado de nuestro amigo, Yoh!

Chocolove – Y él que esta dispuesto pue.

Ryo – Entonces, ¡No permitiré que se salga con la suya! – alegó por su parte tras su propio enojo.

Fauto - ¡Andando!, ¡Ayudemos a Yoh! – intervino en invitación a la batalla.

Todos – ¡De acuerdo!. ¡Haaaaaa! – gritarón justo en el momento en que realizaron sus respectivas posesiones tras dirigirse en dirección a Hao en combate.

Hao – Je, Sabía que lo harían, ¡Qué patéticos son! – expresó con burla realizando la posesión para recibir a sus invitados con agrado: aquellos que se encontraban ansiosos por convertirse en alimento de su espíritu de fuego.

Yoh en un fugaz movimiento, los atacó sin piedad al adelantarsele a su gemelo.

El chico de cabellos largos solo pudo girar su rostro con sorpresa y extrañeza hacia su hermano menor. La magnificencia de su prontitud con la que llevo la posesión y la cantidad de energía espiritual que emanaba de su propia esencia le habían hecho notar que su hermano había logrado alcanzar el nivel que tanto buscó. Ahora no había la menor duda, su hermano se había hecho lo bastante poderoso.

El semblante de Yoh le habló entonces de muchas cosas y sin intenciones de concluir con el combate al que minutos antes le había causado fascinación, desvaneció la posición de objetos.

Horo– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!– le gritó con sorpresa, herido por el impacto que produjo su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Ryo - ¡Pero don Yoh! – alegó con dolor al ver de pie frente a ellos a Yoh, separados algunos metros con un semblante rígido en su rostro.

Yoh - ¡Les dije que no se metieran! ¡Esto es entre Hao y yo! ¡Así que evítenme la pena de matarlos! – expresó con palabras frías.

Hao - …

Todos - ¿Qué dices Yoh?– cuestionaron incrédulos.

Ryo - ¡No me digan …que... ¡¿el desalmando de Hao ya lo maneja a su voluntad, don Yoh?!– cuestionó con indignación tras observar el extraño proceder.

Ren - Si así lo fuera, ¡ya no importará más! - expresó con severidad a escasos pasos de Ryo colocarse de pie.

Ryo - ¿Qué dices?

Ren - Yoh así lo ha decidido – concluyó por su parte serio.

Horo- Entonces, será mejor que nos retiremos – intervino desganozo, colocándose en pie con dolor - no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Manta - ¡Pero Yoh!, ¡Amigo!- gritó temeroso negándose a perderlo.

Fausto - ¡El ya no existe!. – expresó para el pequeño Manta.

Manta - ¿Qué? – expresó - Pero

Ryo - Ahora solo existirá en nuestros recuerdos – expresó con palabras melancólicas.

Ren - ¡Vámonos! – les gritó al tiempo que giró su cuerpo, alejándose del lugar, y luego ser secundado por Horo y Ryo…

Chocolove – ¡Tiene razón hombre!, ¡ni para qué quedarnos aquí!, solo tendremos problemas con Hao pues!. – dijo mientras les seguía a sus amigos para retirarse del lugar.

.

---------- Ha cierta distancia de los shamanes….

.

Hao - ¿por qué? - cuestionó al no entender el proceder de su hermano. Yoh les había hablando con ese aire frío y calculador, no era propio de él. Deducía fácilmente que en parte era para protegerlos de su propia presencia pero, ¿matarlos? La personalidad de Yoh no daba pie a comportarse así.

Al oír las palabras de Hao, giraron sus rostros en sorpresa en dirección a ambos shamanes y sobre todo sus miradas fueron colocadas sobre Yoh.

Ren – ¿acaso él?– cuestionó en sorpresa.

Manta - Entonces … ¡¿el no…?

Horo- ¿Por qué Yoh? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – cuestionó con frustración.

Yoh - ¡Por que así debe ser!–habló con frialdad – Ahora Hao - dijo al dirigir su mirada a él - eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. ¡Mas vale que lo hagas!.

Hao - O_O …. u_u …. ^ ^ ¡Bien! Je.

Yoh se hincó frente a Hao dejándose caer en sus piernas sobre el duro suelo quedando así sentado frente a él, permaneciendo en espera, a que Hao comenzara con su labor, aquella la que había decidido.

Hao se acerco a él lentamente mirándole desde la altura, observando cómo Yoh le miraba desde abajo. Tocó sus cabellos marrones al colocar su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y tras asegurar su mano un poco, se dejó apoyarse sobre un pie, mientras que el otro lo hincaba sobre el suelo para quedar mas o menos a la altura de su hermano gemelo. Entonces separó aquella mano que se mantuvo sobre la cabeza de Yoh, manteniéndola a una pequeña distancia entre ellas y al mismo tiempo en su rostro, figuró una sonrisa que enlozó con prepotencia.

Poco a poco, de su mano comenzó a despedir una luz, un círculo de energía que se veía sobre la cabeza del menor. Y sin esperarlo, Yoh comenzó a cerrar sus ojos con pesadez en sus párpados, entregándose completamente a él sin resistencia, ni oposición en manos de Hao.

Sus amigos observaban con detenimiento lo que acontecía ante sus presencias. Les resultaba difícil aceptar lo que Yoh decidió por su propia cuenta. El dolor que sentían al mirar a su amigo sin defensa ante un ser tan despiadado e insensible como Hao, les resultaba difícil de superar; no podían hacer nada al respecto. Su amigo Yoh se les iba de sus manos y no había nada que pudiera evitar aquel trágico destino.

Hao posó nuevamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Yoh minutos después. El silencio invadió rápidamente el lugar en el que se encontraban, solo el viento era capaz de vez en cuando romperlo con atrevimiento, pero la presencia humana, no había podido ser capaz. Ninguno de los amigos de Yoh tuvo la intención siquiera de provocar el menor ruido; casi no respiraban, se mantuvieron inmóviles ante aquella situación y no habían parpadeado desde que todo comenzó a causa del impacto.

Luego de varios minutos, se escuchó un ligero ruido. Había sido un pequeño gemido que Yoh produjo sin haberlo esperado. Poco a poco, el menor comenzó por abrir sus ojos, los hizo parpadear varias veces al regresar en si. Su mirada pronto buscó los ojos de Hao, preguntándose: "¿Qué sucedió?". Fue entonces que el mayor miró su expresión, reflejando de nuevo en su rostro una sonrisa que hizo confundir al menor mientras continuó diciendo…

Hao - ¿Ya despertaste?

Yoh - ¡¿Co – Cómo?!, ¡¿Me dormiste?!

Hao - ^ ^

Yoh - ¡¿Así es como conseguirás mi alma?!.

Hao - No.

Yoh - ¡¿Entonces?!

Hao - ¡Así es como conseguiré tu amor!. – expresó con voz dulce, retirando su mano de la cabeza del menor, mientras que en su trayecto pasó por la cien de su hermano hasta deslizarla sobre la mejilla izquierda de Yoh, rozándola mientras le sonreía - No deseo apoderarme de tu alma y lo sabes bien.

Yoh permaneció perplejo por segundos. Pero luego, tras cerrar sus ojos y colocarse en una posición ménos rígida aguardando silencio.

.

Yoh - ¡Si no me matas tú!, ¡entonces lo haré yo!. – dijo al fin, colocándose de pie.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos (incluyendo a Hao) - ¡¿Quéeeeeee?!

Yoh - ¡Creo que oíste bastante bien!– anunció desvainando su espada.

Horo- Pero… ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿No que querías vivo a Hao?! – cuestionó incrédulo.

Hao - je. No logro entenderte – expresó al despedir una sonrisa cuando ocultó sus ojos.

Yoh - No quiero que lo hagas. Ahora me toca elegir a mí ¿no es cierto?. Entonces, ¡prepárate! ¡que yo SI te mandaré directo al otro mundo!

Ren - ¡¿es que habla enserio?! - cuestionó nervioso al escuchar sus palabras.

Ryo - ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – cuestionó confuso.

Fausto - No lo Sé; pero si es así, ¡yo no me opongo!

Chocolove - ¡Por su puesto hombre! ¡Ahora sí Hao obtendrá lo que se merece pues! ^^

Hao - … ^ ^ ¡Haz lo que quieras!. No pienso moverme. – dijo por su parte.

Manta - ¡Yoh! – expresó con preocupación.

Yoh colocó la espada Harusame muy cercas sobre el cuello de su hermano – No importa, ¡no ocupo que lo hagas! – advirtió con palabras frías.

Hao no se mutó, cerró sus ojos esperando que Yoh hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, aguardando el momento en el que el frío filo de su espada penetrara su garganta. Un pensamiento fugaz le hizo pensar en lo sucedido – " es extraño, lo sé", "prefiero morir, que matar con mis propias manos a Yoh" , "Aun" … "Aun yo" …… "Te amo Yoh". – dijo en sus adentros sintiendo como aquel sentimiento surgía desde su interior envolviéndolo completamente cada poro de su piel comprimiendo con ardor su pecho._ El tiempo que había esperado _se le había hecho ya eterno, al menos mientras su mente no lo engañara con hacerle creer que el tempo había sido ya prolongado._ Si_ los ojos de Hao se abrieron nuevamente a la curiosidad, es por que no pudo evitar tenerlos por más tiempo cerrados, ya habían muchas ideas y preguntas que pasaban por su mente; ya era como para haber sentido como su espada se incorporaba a su cuerpo. – "Pero, ¿qué esperas, Yoh?!." – se volvió a cuestionar.

Yoh aún se encontraba en posición en espera del momento propicio para llevar a cabo la acción. Su rostro volvió a tener esa expresión fría denotando seguridad de lo que hacía. Hao no pudo dejar de mirar esos ojos que buscó; sus ojos trasmitieron cierto odio hacia su mirar. Aún curioso por su expresión, no le importó ver de qué modo le arrancaría la vida; mas bien deseaba mirar aquellos ojos de Yoh en el momento que llevara acabo aquel acto. Ahora solo le quedaba observar como su fin se aproximaba cada vez más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo - jijijijiji … ^ ^ - rió, cambiando de posición a una mas relajada tras haber guardando su espada.

Hao - ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!! - expresó desconcertado.

Yoh - No quiero matarte, sabes bien que no quiero hacerlo Jijiji – rió con simpleza.

Hao - …………

Yoh - ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? - cuestionó esta vez.

Hao - O_O ….. u_u ….Yo, te pertenezco. Ésa fue mi decisión.

Yoh - Eso no responde a mi pregunta. – alegó por su parte.

Hao - Entonces debes entender que no me corresponde contestarla.

Yoh - ¿Por que? – cuestionó.

Hao - Por que ahora te pertenezco. Ese fue el trato ¿o no?

Yoh - ¡Hao!, ¿Es que acaso no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?

Hao - No. Ya no. - expresó seguridad - Tuve 48 horas para prepararme a lo que pudiera pasar.

Yoh - Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ya lo tenías todo planeado?

Hao - Ya conocía mi respuesta. Pero desconocía que pudiera pasar.

Yoh - ¡No me gustó que jugaras conmigo! … - reprochó caprichosamente.

Hao - Esperabas que lo hiciera. Tu ya estabas preparado para eso. Eso es todo.

Yoh - Creí que lo harías… ¡me lo tome muy serio! - replicó nuevamente.

Hao - No haré nada que tú no quieras que haga; Y que no desee yo.

Yoh - H…a.. o… - expresó perplejo.

Hao - Ahora puedes hacer de mí, LO QUE SE TE PLAZCA HACER. – expresó con voz altanera aparentado que no le importaba ya nada.

La expresión de Yoh cambió con enfado - ¡No deseo hacerte nada! - le habló con severidad - Lastimarte no es lo que quiero, solo hice lo mismo que tu me hiciste para que te dieras cuenta que no es agradable jugar con la vida de los demás. Además- anunció molesto.

Hao - Además ¿Qué? ¬ ¬ - interfirió a su vez.

Yoh - ¡Olvida este estúpido juego! ¡Olvida sus reglas y todo lo demás!

Hao - ¿Por qué?

Yoh - ¡Por que sí! ¬ \ /¬

Hao - ¿Entonces me estas dando mi libertad?

Yoh - ¡Así es! – admitió con un gesto de frialdad para luego girar su cuerpo dándole la espalda a su gemelo, decidiendo con ello dejar el asunto en paz.

Hao - ¡Espera! ¡Yoh, Aguarda! ¿te irás sólo así?

Yoh - ¿Tienes algo que agregar? – cuestionó tras girar levemente su cabeza hacia su hermano, alzando una ceja en un gesto de frialdad (muy parecido a Anna).

Hao - Ahh …… yo. – intento decir, quedando abstraído al encontrar aquel gesto por parte del menor.

Yoh - ¡¿Si o No?! – alegó esta vez en un tono intolerante.

Hao se mantuvo en silencio antes de decir - Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran terminado de diferente manera. – expresó ocultando su dolor en sus palabras.

Yoh - Y eso ¿a qué se deberá?; recuerdo que tuve que rogarte a que aceptaras a participar en esto. – contestó de manera indiferente.

Hao - Lo sé Yoh, pero

Yoh - Será mejor que lo olvides. _No tiene caso _que sigas con esto. – concluyó el diálogo alejandose de su hermano al reanudar sus pasos.

Hao Asakura inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo en el momento en que sus ojos se humedecieron, empañándole la vista al entender el adiós. Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillada al corazón, hundiéndose y doliéndole como si lo estrujaran por dentro. Llevó su mano a la altura de su pecho sobre el sentimiento, en un intento de tranquilizar su dolor, presionándolo con fuerza para detenerlo -"Jamás le había oído decir que algo _sería imposible_", "¿Qué no tiene caso; dijo?" "¿Cómo puede decir eso?" "¿a casó no quiere volver a intentarlo?" "¡pero.. ¡¿por qué?!" – las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente de sus ojos ocultos tras su largo cabello castaño, aquella parte que siempre cubrían parte de su faz. Su rostro se obscureció, volviéndose cada vez más entre cortada la respiración. En segundos, Hao se había trasformado en un niño que lloraba sin consuelo detrás de Yoh - "¿qué?", "¿Lloro?", "¡no puede ser cierto!" "¡He caído tan bajo, que no me reconozco!"- expresó con suplicio tras sus sollozos- "Yoh, yo…" - suspiró -"Será mejor que me vaya, ya no pienso dentarte. Vive libre, Yoh"

Su gemelo detuvo el paso al sentir que tenía que hacerlo. Era ridículo la postura que había tomado sabiendo que Hao seguía amándolo - "¿Por qué hacernos sufrir?" – pensó mientras giraba en dirección a su hermano. _¿Cuál fue su sorpresa?_. Al mirar la actitud que asumió después de aquella despedida, lo hizo comprobar que después de todo, lo que hicieran o no hicieran los dos, les afectaba. Aun se amaban y ambos deseaban volverlo a intentar. Lo miro con ternura; jamás había tenido el privilegio de verlo llorar así, tan tierno, tan dulce y vulnerable a la vez, con ese aire a inocencia en Hao.

Yoh - ¿Sucede algo Hao? – cuestionó serenamente mientras se acercaba a paso lento.

Hao - ¡Vete!. ¡No quiero que te acerques! – expresó agraviado al sentir el acercamiento de su hermano, provocando que le diera la espalda al fingir que todo lo que concernía a su persona era perfecto.

Yoh - Te Amo Hao. No quiero que llores por algo que yo te cause. – le anunció esta vez con cariño al llegar a sus espaldas.

Hao cesó el llanto – ¡¿Quién está llorando?! – fingió molestia en su voz.

Yoh- ¡Hasta tu lloras Hao! Jijiji, por eso las lagrimas son algo tan puro, ya que ellas salen de nuestros corazones.

Hao - ¡No va al caso!. – Le alegó de manera altiva sin mirarle.

Yoh - ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te sucede? – cuestionó con una voz calida al hablarle.

Hao - ¿Y qué ganaría con hacerlo?! – expresó con arrogancia

Yoh - Quiero que voltees a verme y nos pongamos a platicar acerca de nosotros; espero y estés de acuerdo –le mencionó tranquilamente.

Hao - ¿Dijiste?... ¿De nosotros? - cuestionó inseguro girando su cuerpo para verle de frente. Necesitaba mirarle a sus ojos, aquellos que le hablan de la verdad.

En esos breves segundos, había pasado por alto que su rostro se encontrara envuelto por las lágrimas y no lo contempló hasta que Yoh le ayudó a darse cuenta de ello.

Yoh - ¡Pero que lindo eres Hao!, ¡Eres un niño muy tierno!

Hao - ¡Qué malo eres! – declaró infantilmente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

Yoh – Hao, ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Hao - ¿De qué te debería perdonar? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - habló con arrogancia.

Yoh - bueno… yo…. Por que yo…

Hao - ¡Olvídalo Yoh! No tengo por que perdonarte. No tienes porqué pedírmelo, tú haces lo que quieres, no te obligaré a nada.

Yoh - Quizás tengas razón, pero

Hao - ¿No ibas a irte? - arrebató en un tono sobervio.

Yoh - jijijiji … ¿Por qué lloraste?.. - cuestionó con infantileza sin prestar atención a su orgullo.

Hao - Eso no es algo que te incumba

Yoh - Quizás no… Quizás si…. ¿Quién puede saber eso?

Hao - ¡Yo! - concluyó con molestia.

Yoh - mmmmm…. Jijijiji. Hao, ¿Me amas?

Hao - ¿Ahora por que me preguntas eso? - cuestionó fastidiado por la actitud infantil de su hermano pero no podía negar que le gustaba que lo hiciera. Se sentía…

Yoh - ¿y bien?

Hao – Creo que más claro no podría estar ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una mirada suave al rozar con sus dedos sutilmente los cabellos que pasaban por delante de su rostro. Yoh le rió con ternura cuando sintió el contacto de su hermano, provocando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Yoh – jijijiji -rió

Hao suspiró de medio lado con conmoción, volviendo a fijar sus ojos a los de Yoh - Es verdad, lloraba por algo, y es porque…

Yoh - ¿si? – dijo emocionado.

Hao - Creí que se trataba de un adiós.

Yoh le miró con sorpresa pero luego sonrió invitandolo a que continuara.

Hao – Yoh, tu sabes que te Amo y por eso, quiero que me permitas estar de nuevo junto a ti, de darnos una oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo.

Yoh - ¿Y tu Hao, me lo permites? – cuestionó con en un tono dulce causando que Hao le mirara atonito un par de segundos y sonriera, trasformando su mirar con satisfacción. Se acercó lentamente a su hermano menor, estrenándolo entre sus brazos con ternura. Se sentía tan bien su cercanía, su tacto, su abrazo. Sus calidas manos recorrieron su cintura y su espalda, saboreando el aroma de su amado Yoh. Lo abrazó esta vez con más fuerza, tratando de robarle al tiempo el tenerle cautivo para siempre, esperando que aquel momento se volviera eterno. Besó dulcemente su cuello, y luego pasó sus labios sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas deslizando su respiración sobre su piel hasta alcanzar su oído, susurrándole - "te amo Yoh", volviendo a estrechar a su hermano en un abrazo más intimo.

Horo- heee… No entendí bien lo que pasó pero…

Ren - No importa. – aclaró con solemnidad - con mirarlos será suficiente para tí.

Ryo - ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo don Yoh! - gritó con júbilo interrumpiendo escandalosamente la escena de enamorados al recordándoles que también existían y que los habían estado observando.

Yoh - jijijiji – rió mientras les prestaba atención, seguido por Hao.

Manta - ¡Pero que bonitos se ven ustedes dos! – dijo melosamente en manera de burla. Logrando perturbar al mayor de los Asakura al ruborizarlo.

Horo- ¡Espero que no hagas sufrir a nuestro amigo Yoh! ¡Que te quede claro! - declaró alboroso.

Fausto - De nuestra cuenta corre que tu lo hagas feliz.

Ryo - Sí, no permitiremos que sigas de casanova por ahí – apoyó al entrar en el juego. Era extraño, pero molestarlo les había resultado facil por ese lado.

Hao - ¬////¬

Yoh – Muchachos - robó la atención - ¡Eso no sucederá!, jijij. ¡Primero lo hago sufrir yo, que el a mí!

Hao - ¡No digas esas cosas Yoh! ¡Se conciente! – pidió desprestigiado.

Ren – jejejeje, ya veo.

Todos - O///O

Yoh – jijiji.

Chocolove - ¿Y ahora que?

Yoh - ¡Será mejor que regresemos a casa! – expuso jovial.

Ren - ¿Y a dónde se supone que regresarás? – cuestionó con suspicacia.

Yoh – ¿He?

Horo- ¡No puedes regresar a la pensión con Anna! - declaró con sensatez.

Yoh – jijijiji. Es cierto, ¡se me olvidó! – advirtió divertido.

Todos (excepto Hao) cayeron de espaldas ante su respuesta.

Manta – (^ ^ U Huy pero que tipo!)

Yoh - De todas maneras ya no las arreglaremos, verdad Hao – dedujo sin preocupación.

Hao - si

Manta - no cambias Yoh ¿Que será de ti? – cuestionó con preocupación

Yoh - Pues entonces ¡vámonos!

Todos - ¡síiiiii!

Manta - ¡no has contestado mi pregunta! – gritó con exasperación.

Yoh - jijijiji, Manta, ¡ya verás que todo se solucionara!

Manta- No cambia- dijo cabizbajo con derrota, llenándose de angustia al visualizar su vida vuelta un desastre –"No puede pasar su vida IMPROVISANDO!" – pensó con irritación, sintiendo como una mano que le tocaba por ensima de su cabeza capturando su atención.

Hao – tranquilo cabezón, Yoh estará conmigo. ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! – le expresó divertido, dejando a manta anonadado.

Manta - ¡pero eso es lo MAS ANGUSTIANTE! – gritó con desesperación mientras miraba como Hao reía a carcajadas con diversión.

.

.

= Canción Brave Heart =

.

.

- Realmente no se que decirles respecto a la vida que hemos estado llevando juntos Hao y yo. Pero puedo decirles que ni mi abuelo, ni Mikihisa y el resto de la familia estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestro modo de vivir _¡y claro!,_ qué decir de nuestra preferencia sexual. Recuerden que, en la vida siempre vamos a encontrar obstáculos que estarán ahí para impedir lo que se quiere llegar a lograr. Nunca debemos dejar que las adversidades resulten vencedoras, hay que luchar para que nuestros deseos, sueños y anhelos se vean realizados en un futuro, eso es lo que hace un verdadero shaman. No hay nada que en este mundo que no podamos lograr si no lo proponemos de corazón; solo hay que tener fuerza de voluntad. La pregunta es _¿Qué estas haciendo ahora para lograr lo que quieres?_ ^ ^ _es algo sencillo_, ¿no es cierto? Jijijij…

...Mientras tanto, por Hao no se preocupen, aún sigue con su loca idea de "un mundo de shamanes poderosos sin la raza humana". Jijijijijiji, Creo que resultará difícil hacer que encuentre una alternativa para lograr el equilibrio entre ambas parcialidades, pero no lo sabré hasta no intentarlo. Lo importante es que seguimos unidos, pase lo que pase todo se irá dando a su ritmo, por lo pronto, seguiré disfrutando mi vida al máximo como sé que cada uno de ustedes también lo hace. Sé que tal vez nos volveremos a ver más adelante ¿Cuándo? _no lo sé_ Ese es uno de los muchos misterios de la vida. Mientras tanto, hasta que llegue ese día llegue yo…

Hao – Yoh, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde o que?

Horo– Es cierto no se que tanto murmura ese tipo.

Hao - Será mejor que te des prisa, ¡no pienso esperarte un minuto más!.

Ren - ¡Pero si ya lo haz hecho varias veces! ¡No se porqué te quejas tanto!.

Hao - ¬ ¬U

Ryo - Don Yoh, hoy es un día especial, ¡tenga en cuenta eso por favor!!

Manta- ¡Vamos Yoh!, ¡se nos hace tarde!.

Yoh – jijiji. Es cierto. Lo siento chamacos, es solo que… jijijiji.

Horo- ¡Hay no tienes remedio!. Con eso de que ya estas viviendo con tu enamorado ...– bufó con malicia.

Hao - ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¡¿A caso me vas a decir que tu no estas viviendo con Ren?!– cuestionó mosquedo

Horo- jijiji.. sip.

Hao – Entonces, ¡deja en paz a Yoh!

Yoh - Dejen de discutir, ¡ya entendí!

Chocolove - ¡Ya era hora!.

Fausto - Me alegra oír eso.

Ren - Será mejor entonces que nos marchemos.

Horo- ¡De acuerdo! – gritó animado.

Manta - Hoy es el día en que todos nos vamos a volver a reunir en la casa de Anna después de 2 años. Es importante ser puntuales. ¡Ya conocen a Anna!

Todos - ¡Eso ya lo sabemos!

Manta – ¡Huy! ¡Perdón! – expresó apenado.

Horo - jijiji ¡Esa vieja loca ni un rasguño me hace!

Ren - Yo no pienso sacarte de esa.

Horo- ¿he? T _T "Yo y mi gran bocota"

Hao - Veo que ustedes son muy indecisos. Será mejor que los lleve con ayuda de mi espíritu de fuego.

Ryo - ¡Buena Idea don Hao!

Yoh - jijiji, Entonces, ¡A partir se a dicho!

Todos – ¡Siiii!

Yoh - Bien, Me despido de ustedes de parte de todos los de aquí presentes y los que no estén, y les deseo buena suerte… ^ u^

Todos - ¡¿DEL CUAL TE FUEMASTE?! ¡¿A quién le dijiste adiós?!

Yoh - jijiji, de la que saben ya ustedes ^ ^

Todos - ¡Te dijimos que no le dieras tanto de esa Hao!

Hao - ¬ ¬ ¡Ya!, ¡ya!, ¡menos plática y más acción!.

.

.

Yoh - jijiji… Pero no crean que esto a terminado aquí. Aún nos falta mucho por vivir, esto solo fue una parte de una experiencia que concluye aquí y pronto vendrá otras nuevas experiencias qué compartir. Pero esta vez, _tu fuiste testigo(a) de ello. _

.

.

.

.

= FIN =

* * *

¡Animate a dejar tu Huella!


End file.
